NCIS LA 6 : Merry Christmas
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Parfois un voyage à la montagne, n'est qu'un voyage à la montagne. Et parfois, lorsque vous vous appelez Marty Deeks et Kensi Blye, cela s'avère être beaucoup plus que cela... Entre nature déchainée et sentiments dévoilés que leur restera-t-il de ce premier Noël en famille ? [Fanfic Indépendante bien que prenant place dans l'arc débuté par "Back to Home"]
1. Prologue

Après une période horrible pour moi, côté boulot (je fais des journées de 12H depuis novembre et n'aurais pas de congés cette fin d'année u_u), je m'impose d'enfin publier cette petite fic que j'ai commencé à écrire en juillet dernier. Car si je « rate » le coche de cette période de fête, je m'en voudrais trop, en raison du sujet dont il est question ici.

Aussi par avance pardon pour la qualité de cette histoire à venir. D'autant que par manque de temps, au lieu de la publier en one shot, je vais la découper pour essayer d'en publier ne serait-ce qu'un petit bout au moins avant Noël ^_^'' ! Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il ne s'agira ici que d'une poignée de chapitres. Mon challenge perso étant d'en finir d'ici le week-end du Nouvel An ^-^

Maintenant, coté alertes d'usage : Voici donc une pause Noël 100% DENSI bourrée de bons sentiments, d'amour et de papouilles ! Ce qui signifie que dans ces futures lignes (et contrairement à « Undercover » ou « Broken Arrow ») vous ne trouverez aucune torture, aucun angst, aucun doute existentiel quant à leurs sentiments respectifs ^_^''

Bon y'aura quand même un peu d'aventure (bien que ce soit un bien grand mot) avec une re-visite toute personnelle et express de « Seul contre la nature » (« Men vs Wild » de Bear Grylls, si vous préférez ^-^). Mais vous voilà donc prévenu ! Pour les allergiques de guimauve bien sucrée, passez votre chemin ^_-

Sinon, cette histoire prend place dans mon arc Densi débuté par « Back to Home » et « Undercover ». S'il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu les 5 précédentes fics pour l'apprécier à partir du moment où vous actez que Deeks et Kensi sont ensemble, il est toutefois possible qu'inconsciemment je laisse glisser quelques références à ces dernières.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

* * *

.

**Prologue  
**

Cette année, l'agent Kensi Blye des opérations spéciales du NCIS avait pris les devants ! Parce qu'elle ne voulait plus que le jour de Noël soit synonyme d'abandon et de tristesse, mais l'écho de nouveaux souvenirs heureux en compagnie de l'homme aimé. Pour leur premier réveillon en tant que couple « officiel » - Dieu que c'était effrayant de juste y penser de la sorte - la jeune femme avait voulu faire les choses comme il fallait. Et cela s'était traduit par inviter son associé & amant, à passer la semaine tout entière dans un petit chalet en flanc de montagne d'Emerald Bay au nord de la Californie… en compagnie de sa mère.

Bien sûr un voyage en amoureux aurait certainement été tout aussi appréciable et apprécié par le principal concerné. Mais ayant réalisée que son compagnon n'avait réellement jamais célébré cette fête dans la pure tradition. Kensi avait eu pour cœur de lui offrir un réveillon traditionnel à la chaleur du feu de bois, en famille. La notion de « famille » étant bien le principal élément manquant à Deeks depuis ses trois dernières décennies.

Sa mère - clairement en adoration du jeune inspecteur - avait accepté avec joie cette chance de retrouver sa fille et son associé dans de telles circonstances. Raison pour laquelle ils sortaient tous trois de son véhicule pour se découvrir devant la porte du chalet le plus reculé de la résidence de haut standing où elle avait effectué sa location. Un petit coin de paradis surplombant le Lac Tahoe, au sein d'une station de ski à taille humaine, plus semblable à un village reculé qu'à ces usines à touriste surpeuplée qu'ils se refusaient de côtoyer en leurs si rares jours de congé.

.

Respirant l'air frais de la montagne, Julia observa non sans tendresse l'associé de sa fille chahuter avec cette dernière pour avoir gain de cause sur le choix du dîner. Entre produits industriels et vraie cuisine, la lutte était lancée. Tout aussi touchée que malgré leur combat verbal, Deeks ne manque pas de lui soustraire sa valise, non sans un sourire, pour la lui déposer ave délicatesse dans ce qui serait sa chambre, Julia le remercia d'un clin d'œil. Elle aussi était prête à en découdre avec la chair de sa chair, pour obtenir un repas digne de ce nom.

- Désolée ma chérie. Mais sur ce point, je rejoins Marty. Nous ne dînerons pas d'un hamburger et de frites.

- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise ? Depuis notre départ de L.A. Tu prends son parti !

- Kens… réagit aussitôt Deeks, glacé à l'idée qu'il puisse devenir un sujet de discorde entre les deux femmes.

- Quoi ?

Aux gros yeux de Julia, Kensi eut la décence de rougir, sachant que le précédent sujet de discorde n'était guère plus adulte quant à savoir si oui ou non, elle devait céder le volant à son partenaire à mi-parcours, histoire de ne pas débuter ce séjour exténuée.

- Kensi. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Mais il est hors de question que j'aille dans un fast food, quand nous pouvons nous faire livrer quelques plats délicieux du restaurant de la résidence.

Désireux de trouver un juste milieu, Deeks tenta une troisième proposition, ayant prévu de telles divergences avant même leur départ.

- Si cela vous convient à toutes deux, je me proposais plutôt de faire la cuisine pour ce premier soir.

- Marty… vous n'allez pas repartir faire des courses.

- Aucun besoin Julia. On a tout ce qu'il faut avec nous.

Et pour le lui confirmer, il souleva glacière et panier garni qu'il venait d'extraire du coffre.

De quoi sustenter son équipière avec les produits qu'il savait pouvoir lui faire manger, tout en étant susceptible de plaire à sa mère.

- Kens ?

- Hum… Dans ce cas, je veux manger les lasagnes que je t'ai vu placer dans la glacière.

- Accompagnées d'une salade verte et d'un vin rouge, qu'en pensez-vous, Julia ?

- Ce serait parfait. Merci.

- Dans ce cas, c'est comme si c'était fait, mesdames. ponctua-t-il d'un baiser léger abandonné sur la joue de sa partenaire.

La solution étant concédée par les deux femmes, Deeks ne perdit pas une minute de plus pour finir de vider la voiture et s'atteler à enfourner le plat consciencieusement préparé la veille au soir.

Restée en retrait, Julia fut de nouveau émerveillée par la subtile capacité de cet homme à obtenir ce qu'il voulait de sa fille.

Observant finalement tout autour d'elle, il était difficile de ne pas être soufflée sous le poids de la vue offerte par le lac majestueux émergeant du pied des pentes enneigées de la montagne. Leur emplacement profitait d'un spectacle si féerique... à peine rompu par la reprise des chamailleries des deux grands enfants qu'elle accompagnait. Riant doucement du spectacle cette fois-ci humain, dont elle profitait tout autant, Julia remercia mentalement sa fille de l'avoir ainsi invité à passer ces vacances en famille, qui plus est dans ce lieu digne d'une carte postale. Mais plus encore, elle remercia le destin d'avoir enfin mis sur le chemin de son enfant, un homme aussi simple et merveilleux que l'était à ses yeux l'inspecteur de police Marty Deeks.

À suivre.

* * *

Court, car prologue. Même si j'avoue que les prochaines updates resteront (normalement) assez courtes, elles aussi, pour y privilégier la fréquence ^-^

À très très vite !

mimi yuy


	2. Partie 1

Rhooo Merci Merci Merci !

Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à avoir un quelconque retour avec un prologue aussi court O_O

Trop contente d'être de nouveau parmi vous ^.^

Pour ce jour de Noël, un chapitre tout en papouilles et peut-être questionnement ^_^' (vous comprendrez à la toute fin, le pourquoi des agissements parfois un poil étranges de Kensi dans ce début de fic) En espérant que vos apprécierez sa lecture, Bon Noël à tous !

.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

* * *

**.**

**Partie 1**

_Deux jours plus tard._

Pressée contre la porte de leur chambre par le corps ferme de son compagnon, noyée sous une pluie de frissons que ses caresses avaient le don de faire naître en elle, les jambes toujours aussi flageolantes au moindre de ses baisers, Kensi savait qu'elle était dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou !

Empêtrée à cet instant dans sa propre toile de non-dits. Bien incapable de lui avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Et non moins apte à se décider à cet instant précis quant au choix qu'elle devait prendre… Sa seule échappatoire fut de s'évincer des lieux pour les forcer à calmer le jeu. Et pour y parvenir, il n'y avait pas mille solutions. Aussi comme la veille, elle baragouina quelques mots voués à expliquer son échappée dans la salle de bain, avant d'en terminer par un bref…

- Je reviens.

- hum…

Loin de se satisfaire de la fuite de sa partenaire, Deeks sachant n'avoir aucun choix ne râla même plus pour la forme, avant de la laisser filer se préparer pour la nuit dans la petite salle de bain du chalet. Il avait depuis un moment déjà, appris à ne pas réagir à son obstination toute féminine à vouloir enfiler un semblant de pyjama, quand lui n'attendait son retour que pour mieux l'en dépouiller. S'installant donc confortablement au centre du grand lit, il se promit, cette fois-ci, de ne pas sombrer de fatigue comme la veille. Si Kensi ne le lui en avait a priori pas tenu rigueur, lui s'était senti quelque peu dépité de réaliser au matin s'être endormi comme une souche en l'attendant.

Observant rêveur les étoiles illuminant le ciel, de la lucarne présente dans leur chambre, l'homme soupira de bonheur. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas connu un tel sentiment de contentement dans sa vie. Sa relation avec Kensi n'allant qu'en progressant, tous les tracas du quotidien coulaient littéralement sur lui comme de l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard.

Riant de son analogie, Deeks se demanda s'il aurait seulement le courage d'aller au bout de ses rêves, en lui offrant le présent qu'il gardait avec lui depuis le cœur de l'été…

.

Si durant ces deux derniers jours, Deeks l'avait surprise à ne jamais avoir de geste trop intime à son égard en présence de sa mère ou d'étrangers, l'embrassant tout au plus brièvement sur les lèvres ou frôlant le bout de ses doigts. Un comportement, qu'elle appréciait à sa juste valeur, touchée que son compagnon la connaisse si bien pour savoir qu'elle serait gênée à afficher plus. Il sembla très vite évident pour la jeune femme que la distance n'était plus de mise ce soir-là ! Ce qui se confirma quand à peine de retour dans leur chambre, il la fit gentiment tomber au centre de leur grand lit pour mieux l'y dévorer.

Si le premier soir, il s'était juste blotti tout contre elle. Et que la veille, la fatigue d'une première journée de Snowboard l'avait épuisé, au point qu'il s'endorme à peine sa tête sur l'oreiller. À l'évidence, Marty Deeks était en attente d'un peu… beaucoup… plus pour leur troisième nuit à la montagne.

Se laissant d'abord embrasser, elle-même en manque cruel du contact intime de sa peau, de ses caresses… Kensi dut pour autant de nouveau se contraindre à l'interrompre, quand elle le sentit clairement amorcer un peu plus que des préliminaires.

Prenant finalement conscience de son attitude, Deeks se releva juste assez pour croiser ses yeux en quête de réponses.

- Ken's ?

- Pas ce soir.

- Qu… C'est une blague ?

- En ai-je l'air ?

La réponse étant clairement « Non », Deeks ne sut trop comment l'interpréter. Sauf erreur de sa part, ce n'était pas la période du mois induisant l'arrêt temporaire de la bagatelle. Et aux frissons et réactions de son corps de déesse, Kensi semblait plutôt apprécier son action jusque-là.

- Sérieux ? Pourquoi ?

- Ma mère est à côté.

- Et… ?

Aux gros yeux obtenus pour réponse, Deeks eut de suite moins de mal à comprendre la situation. Tachant de ne pas rire du malaise de sa partenaire à l'idée même de batifoler en présence de sa mère dans une pièce adjacente, il tâcha surtout de trouver les mots aptes à la rassurer.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'hurler aux loups, si c'est ce qui te fait peur.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est ça le problème ?

Ne voyant sincèrement rien d'autre, Deeks se releva pour de bon, un rictus aux lèvres.

- Écoute. Je te rappelle que par définition, si elle est ta mère, c'est qu'elle a bien couché avec ton père pour t'av…. Aille !

Il avait clairement été interrompu par un oreiller vivement balancé au visage.

- Ça va pas ?

- Je ne veux pas t'entendre parler de ça.

- Quoi ? T'as quand même bien conscience que tes parents l'ont déjà fait et qu'…. Re-Aille !

- Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

- Ok. Pas de sexe. Pas de confidences sur l'oreiller. J'ai compris le message.

Pour le coup, boudeur, Deeks s'empara de l'oreiller frappeur avant de se coucher dans son coin avec ce dernier serré contre son cœur. Mais très vite, Kensi le lui exigea.

- Rends-le-moi ! C'est mon oreiller.

- Hé ! C'est toi qui me l'as donné.

- Je l'ai jeté !

Comprenant que Deeks ne le lui rendrait pas, Kensi n'eut d'autre choix que de le surplomber pour s'en emparer. Ne manquant pas de l'en empêcher, c'est finalement tous deux embrouillés dans les draps qu'ils luttèrent pour sa possession, le différent se transformant très vite en pugilat et bataille rangée d'oreillers. Une activité que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vraiment eu l'occasion d'expérimenter dans leur enfance.

.

Julia se demandait sincèrement si ces deux là avaient seulement conscience du bruit qu'ils faisaient. Pire que des gosses. Amusée qu'ils soient devenus si bruyants dans une activité sans doute survenue pour en éviter une tout autre – non elle n'était pas née d'hier – Julia s'amusa plus encore de la gêne qu'aurait Kensi face à elle, le lendemain matin, quand un silence de mort s'établit subitement. Nul doute, à ses yeux, que Marty avait finalement obtenu gain de cause à la disparition subite des rires étouffés et autres bruits de frappement éclatant jusqu'alors.

Riant doucement de tout cela, la maman bienveillante qu'était Julia Feldman reprit tranquillement sa lecture à la chaleur de la cheminée.

.

Ayant effectivement plaqué sa douce et tendre (du moins parfois) partenaire contre le matelas, Deeks l'embrassait avec toute l'affection et le désir qu'il pouvait ressentir pour elle, de nouveau bien décidé à la convaincre de s'abandonner dans ses bras. Mais tout son art n'y suffit pas. Peu enclin à forcer une femme, c'est penaud qu'il abdiqua sous un soupir, se laissant simplement reposer au plus près du corps ferme de sa compagne, non sans geindre une dernière fois, le visage niché dans son cou. Aussi piteux que cela soit, lui était toujours excité et ce n'était pas en dormant au côté d'une bombe sexuelle que son problème allait se régler.

- Sérieux, Ken 's… Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça.

Non, elle ne pouvait décemment pas l'ignorer de la sorte. D'autant plus après l'avoir asticoté la journée entière et plus encore à l'instant, pour gagner en toute tricherie leur combat de plûmes avant qu'il ne renverse leurs positions.

Bien qu'elle ait espéré que comme le jour de leur arrivée ou la veille, il se soit endormi épuisé en l'attendant. Il était évident qu'au troisième jour de leurs vacances, il n'en serait plus rien. La période de disette qu'elle comptait leur imposer ne devant encore tenir que ce dernier soir, veille de réveillon, ne restait plus à Kensi qu'un plan B pour y remédier.

- Qui t'as dit que j'allais te laisser comme ça ? lui glissa-t-elle au creux de l'oreille

Prit de cours, Deeks le fut plus encore quand elle le repoussa sur le dos avant de… Wow ! Nul besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, quand ses mains mutines s'emparaient subitement de son anatomie en souffrance.

- Oh mon Dieu ! chuchota-t-il avec véhémences.

- Un mot de plus et j'arrête.

- T'es sérieuse ? Bang Bang ce n'est pas possible, à cause de ta mère à côté. Mais… ça ! Ce serait autorisé ?

- Si tu ne veux pas…

La retenant tout aussitôt de s'écarter, la réponse était claire. Il en voulait carrément.

Lui imposant simplement d'un regard de rester le plus silencieux du monde, Deeks profita dès lors - non sans un plaisir infini et une reconnaissance inavouée - d'un cadeau que la jeune femme n'offrait que rarement. De quoi le savourer à sa juste valeur.

Alors qu'il se libérait sous un râle inaudible, ses mains perdues dans les cheveux bruns de sa bienfaitrice, Deeks ne manqua pas, une fois sa raison retrouvée, de l'attirer de nouveau à lui pour l'embrasser comme jamais. Alors, tous deux essoufflés, il s'enquit aussitôt à couvrir son corps tout entier d'un millier de baisers, bien décidé à lui rendre la pareille, quand Kensi le stoppa de nouveau.

- Non, Marty. Toujours pas.

- Mais…

- Deeks…

Ok, quand elle employait son nom de famille dans l'intimité, ce n'était jamais bon. Mais cela lui fit surtout réaliser que si elle ne le souhaitait vraiment pas, alors peu avant…

- Dans ce cas, pardonne-moi.

Surprise de ses excuses venues de nulle part, Kensi l'observa avec attention en quête d'une réponse.

- De quoi ?

- T'avoir forcé la main.

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais bien qu'aussi insistant puis-je être, tu n'as pas à… Enfin tu vois… Si tu ne le veux pas.

Attendrie qu'il puisse vraiment le penser, Kensi le rassura tout aussitôt, glissant une main dans ses cheveux toujours en pagaille pour mieux plonger dans son regard bleu de bébé.

- Hé. Tu me connais. Penses-tu vraiment que quiconque – toi compris – m'obligerait à faire ce que je ne voudrais pas ?

Elle avait un point, là. Pour autant, il n'était pas satisfait avec l'idée qu'elle ne le laisse pas lui retourner la pareille.

N'étant pas dupe de ses sentiments, Kensi trouva facilement à l'en défaire.

- Tu ferais quelque chose pour moi ?

- Quoi que ce soit, princesse.

- Prends-moi dans tes bras.

N'ayant pas besoin qu'on le lui demande deux fois, Deeks l'enveloppa dans l'instant de ses bras aimants, pour la serrer tout contre lui. Jamais il ne se moquerait de cette requête, sachant combien il pouvait parfois en coûter à la jeune femme de la lui souffler. Déposant un baiser sur son front, il lui chuchota tout aussitôt son affection intangible et éternelle.

Soupirait d'aise à l'écoute de ses mots d'amour, Kensi ne cacha pas son bien-être à se sentir ainsi protégée du monde. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de plus, ce soir. Juste son homme et sa tendresse.

Semblant le comprendre, Deeks se mit un point d'honneur à les calfeutrer dans leur couette pour une nuit reposante et câline.

.

À suivre.

* * *

À très vite ^-^

mimi yuy


	3. Partie 2

Un chapitre un peu plus long pour un échange que je rêverais de voir dans la série. (D'autant plus possible, depuis que le couple Densi est enfin officielle dans le show US ^-^) Même si je ne me fais aucune illusion sur la possibilité que cela arrive u_u

En espérant que la relation naissante que je vous propose ici trouvera grâce à vos yeux et ne vous paraîtra pas trop parachutée ^-^'' Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

* * *

**.**

**Partie 2**

_Trois heures plus tard._

Assoiffé au point d'en être tiré de ses songes, Marty Deeks se découvrit couvert du corps de sa partenaire. Amusé que chaque nuit passée à ses côtés débute inlassablement avec lui-même la tenant dans ses bras, tous deux couchés en cuillères, pour finir avec la jeune femme en mode _étoile des mers_ affalée sur lui, sa respiration alourdie ronflant à son oreille en la plus belle des musiques - l'homme s'en extirpa avec la force de l'habitude pour s'évincer un instant des lieux.

Partant d'abord soulager sa vessie, marchant en mode radar les yeux embués de sommeil, il terminait finalement son deuxième verre quand il repéra de la lumière en provenance du vaste salon occupant la moitié du chalet. Imaginant y trouver Julia tombée endormie avant d'avoir pu rejoindre sa chambre, ce qu'il y vit réellement le déstabilisa complètement. La maman de Kensi se trouvait blottie au coin du canapé pleurant à l'évidence toutes les larmes de son corps.

Ne sachant s'il devait, s'il seulement il pouvait, s'approcher ou non d'elle, le bruit du parquet grinçant sous son simple poids décida finalement pour lui. Car à peine s'était-il ainsi fait entendre, qu'une petite voix tendue par l'émotion et la surprise le nommait doucement.

- Marty ?

Alors que la femme tentait d'ôter toutes traces de larmes sur ses joues pâles, à l'évidence gênée d'afficher ainsi cet instant de faiblesse, Deeks s'approcha à pas tendu.

- Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, Julia. Mais… au risque de paraître déplacé, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

- Si, si… Tout va bien.

- Vous savez, quand votre fille dit très exactement ces mots, c'est que justement cela ne va pas. Vous voulez en parler ?

- Je ne suis pas même sûre des raisons de cette vague d'émotions qui vient de m'engloutir.

- Cela pourrait-il concerner Kensi ?

Ne pouvant le lui nier, Julia se contenta d'un simple haussement d'épaules.

Une réaction timide qui ne surprit guère l'inspecteur de police. Lui soupçonnait facilement les quelques raisons pouvant induire tant de tristesse dans ces yeux noisette. Comment en être autrement, sachant qu'en sa place, l'infinie douleur induite par quinze années d'absence aurait été toute similaire.

- Ne vous m'éprenez pas… Je suis si heureuse qu'elle m'ait invité à me joindre à vous. Mais en même temps, j'ai si peur de m'imposer, de vous gêner de ma présence. Cela devrait être un voyage en amoureux et…

- Hé !

S'asseyant non loin d'elle pour lui nier toute nécessité de s'inquiéter de cela, Deeks essaya de trouver les mots appropriés pour la réconforter.

- Julia… je vous en prie. Nous avons l'année tout entière pour être juste tous les deux.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Ce sera votre premier Noël en tant que couple. Vous n'auriez été que plus heureux juste tous les deux ici.

- Oh, non ! Ne croyez pas ça. L'un comme l'autre somme heureux de vous avoir à nos côtés. Prenez Kensi ! Presque chaque Noël passé en votre absence fut synonyme d'abandon. D'abord la perte tragique de son père. Puis le départ de son fiancé… Elle n'avait plus eu de bons souvenirs de cette période depuis des années. Aussi vous avoir à ses côtés est sans aucun doute d'un véritable réconfort, aujourd'hui. Pour vous dire, c'est même la première année, que je constate qu'elle ne panique pas dès l'instant où elle entend un chant de Noël ou croise un sapin décoré. Je ne doute pas une seconde que c'est votre retour à ses côtés qui l'assure que même si je devais m'absenter par le pire des hasards au matin de Noël, elle n'aurait alors plus à revivre ce sentiment cruel d'abandon à son réveil.

- Je n'imagine pas un instant que vous puissiez la quitter et encore moins de la sorte.

- Pas volontairement, non. Mais dans notre ligne de métier, nous ne savons pas toujours de quoi est fait notre avenir.

Pouvant le lui concéder, Julia n'en perdit pas moins sa culpabilité de s'imposer à leur couple.

- Si je peux comprendre que Kensi souhaite me voir pour les fêtes, ne serait-ce que parce que je suis sa mère, n'est-ce pas pour vous un trop gros poids ?

- Sur ce point, soyez sûre que plus que cette escapade à la montagne, c'est votre présence qui m'est offerte par Kensi.

- Vous n'avez pas à mentir pour me réconforter, Marty. lui sourit-elle, tout de même touchée de sa tentative.

- Je ne mens pas. Vous savez, je…

Subitement pris à la gorge par une chape d'émotions qu'il n'avait pas anticipé ressentir, Deeks resta un instant sans voix. Comment pourrait-elle prendre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à confier sans vouloir aussitôt fuir à toutes jambes ?

- Vous quoi ?

Son propre désarroi s'estompant en réalisant que le jeune homme lui faisant face était à son tour pris d'une agitation si vive et proche de la panique qu'elle transparaissait sans mal sur son visage, au point même qu'il ébauche un mouvement pour la fuir - la maman qu'elle avait toujours été au fond d'elle-même l'obligea tout aussitôt à rester à ses côtés. Prenant l'une de ses mains dans la sienne pour le retenir, elle glissa alors avec grande précaution son autre main sur sa joue, pour le contraindre à lui faire face, avant de renouveler sa question.

- Vous quoi, Marty ?

Inconsciente du nœud dans l'estomac qu'elle provoquait en lui en agissant de la sorte, bouleversé de sa propre prise de conscience, Deeks ne sut comment échapper à cette situation aussi inattendue qu'improbable.

- Ce serait déplacé de vous l'avouer.

- Je vous en pris. Dites-moi.

Ne sachant que choisir entre la blesser à se taire, ou la blesser à trop en dévoiler. Il tenta d'exprimer au mieux ses sentiments.

- Je ne sais pas si Kensi vous a déjà parlé de mon enfance ou de ma famille.

- Elle n'en a que peu dit. Juste que votre père était mort, il y a quelques années.

- C'est exact.

- Cela a dû être une perte énorme.

- Au risque de vous choquer, ce fut plutôt un soulagement sans nom.

Voyant bien qu'il l'avait effectivement surprise - bien qu'elle n'afficha aucune répulsion à cette remarque, mais bien plus de curiosité. Il se dit que quitte à se faire lyncher par Kensi à son réveil, en raison du départ précipité de sa mère. Au moins devait-il à cette dernière toute la vérité.

- Mon père… C'était un homme violent. Alcoolique. Il n'a jamais cessé de nous battre pour tout un tas de raisons, ma mère et moi.

- Oh.

- Ce qui nous conduit tous à notre présence en ces lieux.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Vous savez pourquoi Kensi a organisé cette semaine ici ?

- Partager un Noël en famille ?

- C'est ça. Un Noël en famille. Quelque chose que je n'avais encore jamais eu le plaisir d'éprouver. Mon père… Il n'appréciait pas l'idée de devoir dépenser plus pour un soir comme un autre. Et ma mère… Elle n'a jamais eu le courage de le contrer, de nous en protéger. Amour, peur, faiblesse… Quelles que soient ses raisons, elle était sous son emprise. Alors… Je crois que Kensi à voulu que je vive au moins une fois l'un de ces Noëls blancs, à la neige et en famille, dictés par la coutume américaine et ses médias. Mais qu'elle ait agit inconsciemment pour répondre à son propre besoin de ne plus se sentir isolée et rejetée le matin de Noël, ou en connaissance pour m'offrir cette image d'Épinal. Plus que le cadre magnifique du lac Tahoe et de la montagne enneigée… Plus que la chaleur de ce superbe chalet ou les présents qu'elles souhaitent que nous échangions après-demain… C'est d'apprendre que vous nous accompagniez qui m'a le plus fait plaisir.

- Pourquoi ? souffla-t-elle, alors ensorcelée par ses paroles.

- Vous êtes si…

- Si quoi ?

Consciente qu'il faisait son possible pour retenir une part de ses véritables pensées, Julia ne lâcha rien. Elle avait tant besoin d'être sûre par une réponse honnête que sa présence n'était pas une obligation pour sa fille et un fardeau pour l'homme qu'elle savait devenir un jour son gendre.

- Vous… Vous ressemblez tant à la maman que j'aurais aimé avoir, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'une journée.

À ces mots soufflés d'une voix rauque, accompagnée d'une larme échappée sans aucun doute contre son intention, Julia réalisa enfin ce qu'il tentait de lui cacher. Comment ne pas en être gonflée de joie et d'un honneur indescriptible, malgré la peine et la gêne qu'il lui affichait à cet aveu ?

- Oh.

- Pardonnez-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça !

- Non ! Enfin, si ! Je veux dire… Pourquoi ?

Riant elle-même de ses mots s'entremêlant, Julia reprit plus simplement.

- Marty. C'est la plus belle chose qu'on ait pu me confier depuis des années. Alors pourquoi auriez-vous du n'en rien dire ?

- Vous êtes la maman de Kensi. Je ne voudrais pas que vous me preniez pour l'un de ces fanatiques qui souhaitent se rapprocher des gens sans leur accord. Ou pire que vous pensiez que je renie ma propre mère. Elle était fabuleuse à sa manière. J'ose croire qu'elle n'a jamais cessé de m'aimer, même au pire des crises paternelles, quand il nous acculait pour une faute que j'avais commise. Mais parfois… L'amour seul ne suffit pas à apporter la protection. Les meilleurs sentiments n'induisent pas la tendresse ou la douceur qu'un enfant aspire à recevoir. Et... Bien que je chérirais toute ma vie son souvenir. Parfois… parfois, le regret de ne pas avoir eu la chance de partager une relation classique avec elle… me dévore au plus profond de mon âme.

Touchée au cœur par cette confidence poignante, qu'elle devinait sans mal si douloureuse à révéler, Julia n'eut alors aucun doute quant à la réponse à y apporter. Mais perdu dans ses pensées, Marty poursuivait son laïus, reprenant plus sûrement le sujet abordé à l'origine.

- Maintenant, je sais que je ne connais pas toute votre histoire avec Kensi. Comme je ne souhaite prendre partie pour aucune de vous deux. Le passé ne pouvant être changé, le mien comme le vôtre se doit de rester dans le passé. Mais vous découvrir si triste à l'instant… Cela me fend le cœur. Parce que ça ne peut que signifier que j'ai encore failli.

- Quoi ?

Perdue par ces derniers propos, Julia murmura à peine son souhait d'en savoir plus.

- De quoi parlez-vous, Marty ?

- J'aspire tant à pouvoir vous aider à retisser avec Kensi des liens mère-fille forts et durables. Je souhaite tellement que vous puissiez toutes deux partager de nouveau ce que je n'aurais jamais l'occasion d'avoir avec quiconque. Alors, vous voir si malheureuse aux souvenirs de tous ces Noëls perdus que vous ne pourrez jamais rattraper… Je réalise que la joie de vous retrouver enfin pour celui-ci n'est pas assez grande pour effacer cette souffrance du passé. Ce qui induit que ma tâche n'a pas encore su être menée à bien. Mais cela ne fait rien, je ne m'avoue pas vaincu pour autant. ponctua-t-il d'un clin d'œil voué à réduire la tension ambiante.

- Marty…

Abreuvée de tous ces précieux aveux, Julia renouvela sa caresse sur le visage du jeune inspecteur ayant volé le cœur de sa fille, bien trop consciente de le voir chaque fois s'apaiser par ce geste si simple et maternel, si loin de toute connotation sexuelle.

- Autant j'aime Kensi plus que tout au monde, autant je sais que je n'aurais jamais ce niveau d'intimité que vous aspirez pour nous deux. Elle a toujours été la fille à son papa. Et c'est aussi l'une des facettes de sa personnalité que j'aime tant en elle. J'ai aimé si fort son père, que son propre amour pour lui me réchauffera à jamais le cœur. Être une famille, Marty, c'est aussi trouver la satisfaction de partager un même amour pour une tierce personne.

- Alors, vous êtes heureuse de ce que vous avez déjà pu recréer avec Kensi ?

- Bien sûr ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de ma fille de toute notre vie !

- Oh. lâcha-t-il en baissant les yeux, honteux d'avoir tant divagué à tort.

- Et vous réalisez bien que nous ne le devons qu'à une seule personne ?

Le voyant relever la tête pour découvrir qui pouvait être cette personne, Julia ne fut pas surprise qu'il n'imagine pas une seconde qu'il puisse s'agir de lui.

- Vous, Marty ! Vous êtes l'ange venu sonner un jour à ma porte pour me ramener ma vie.

- Je… non… C'est Kensi qui…

- Je sais que c'est elle qui vous a envoyé à moi. Comme je sais qu'elle n'a pas été capable à cet instant de vous aider à trouver quoi me dire… Vous savez… s'amusa-t-elle finalement. Nos instants de plus grandes complicités vous concernent presque chaque fois.

Le voyant rougir subitement à ce que cela pouvait sous-entendre, Julia en ria doucement. Elle préférait mille fois le voir en proie à ce type de gêne.

- Elle ne me cache jamais que c'est vous parfois qui la poussez à venir me voir. La fête des Mères, mon anniversaire… Nous avons été si loin l'une de l'autre que ce sont des dates qu'elle n'avait plus vraiment en tête.

- On ne devrait pourtant pas les oublier.

Sachant combien le père de Kensi, puis son second ex-mari avaient pu être inattentifs au possible sur cette question, leurs relations durant. Julia réalisa à cet instant combien la remarque intime et facétieuse que ces deux grands enfants avaient parfois entre eux était vraie. Sur le plan des sentiments, il n'y avait aucun doute que Marty Deeks était la « fille » de leur couple. Et Kensi le « garçon » à la tête en l'air, si insouciant du mal qu'il faisait à oublier ce qui paraissait si important pour l'autre. Cet homme avait une vue si emprunte d'une nostalgie pourtant méconnue de ce devait être une relation mère-enfant… Comment ne pouvait-elle pas en être émue ? Il ferait un si bon père… Soupirant à cet état des lieux, Julia reprit plus sûrement, plus certaine que jamais de ce qu'elle devait dire et faire pour clore cet échange.

- Marty. Il est important que vous écoutiez bien ce que je vais dire. Car la valeur de ces mots n'aura de poids que dans leurs raretés.

Ayant obtenu un hochement de tête pour tout accord, elle prit une grande respiration, avant de braquer son regard dans ses prunelles bleu océan.

- Une mère à ce caractère sacré qu'elle ne peut être remplacée. Elle vous porte en son ventre des mois durant, vous donne la vie… Quelles qu'aient été ses erreurs ou difficultés, vous porterez à jamais une part de la femme qui vous a enfanté. Pour le meilleur ou le pire, elle sera toujours en partie la raison de ce qui fait de vous l'homme que vous êtes. Comme je sais que ce sont en partie mes actions et notre relation qui ont fait de Kensi la femme qu'elle est devenue. Forte, courageuse, éprise de justice et de détermination.

Le voyant hocher du chef pour le lui acquiescer, elle savait déjà qu'il se préparait en son cœur à accepter le rejet de sa part. Sauf que bien au contraire…

- Que vous l'acceptiez ou non, vos parents ont aussi contribué à faire de vous ce que vous êtes devenu, Marty. Un homme bon, généreux, attentif aux autres. Tout aussi plein de sagesse que d'espièglerie, de force que d'amour à offrir.

- Je ne…

- Chut… Je ne veux rien entendre.

Amusée de le voir si respectueux envers elle, au silence établi d'un battement de paupière, Julia poursuivit.

- Mais parfois, une mère n'a pas la possibilité d'être une maman. Parce qu'elle décède trop tôt, parce qu'elle n'est pas assez forte pour faire face à la tâche. Aussi, est-il possible qu'une autre femme prenne alors sa place. Que ce soit par la voie officielle de l'adoption, ou juste par sa présence et son souhait de prendre soin d'un enfant perdu.

Sachant bien qu'il ne comprendrait jamais le sens exact de son message, si elle ne disait pas les mots clairement, Julia conclut enfin.

- Marty, me feriez-vous l'honneur d'accepter que je devienne votre maman ?

L'absence de toute émotion sur son visage suivant sa demande fut plus parlante que toute autre réaction.

- Que... Quoi ? finit-il par murmurer.

- Laissez-moi devenir comme une mère pour vous. Je sais que ma fille m'aime, mais elle n'attend rien de moi. Vous aviez raison en me supposant malheureuse en raison de Kensi, tout à l'heure. Je pleure de savoir que mon enfant n'a nul besoin de moi pour trouver le bonheur dans sa vie. Comme vous, plus tôt, je ne veux pas vous faire peur. Je ne vais pas subitement m'imposer à vous ou vous effrayer par des actes d'étouffement. Mais vous êtes si vide de tout amour maternel et moi si emplie de ce besoin d'offrir et partager mon temps et une affection sans borne avec mon enfant. Vous êtes le fils que je n'ai jamais eu, Marty. Le fils que j'ai toujours voulu.

- Mais Kensi…

- Je ne renie pas ma fille. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, une famille c'est partager un amour commun les uns avec les autres.

Réalisant toute l'énormité de ce qu'elle lui proposait, Deeks ne sut que dire.

- Je ne pourrais jamais…

Sachant bien que l'impossibilité ne portait pas sur le fait de vouloir l'aimer, au regard de ses premières confidences, Julia creusa plus avant sa remarque.

- Vous ne pourrez jamais faire quoi, Marty ?

- Si vous et Kensi veniez à vous froisser. Si votre relation venait à s'amoindrir… Je ne pourrais jamais... Vous perdre serait trop…

Deeks manquait de mots pour lui signifier combien lui arracher une relation comme elle lui offrait de vivre serait finalement néfaste à sa propre relation d'avec Kensi.

- Vous n'auriez pas à choisir, Marty ! Si cela devait advenir… Si nous devions nous éloigner de nouveau elle et moi - que Dieu nous en préserve. Kensi serait toujours votre partenaire, votre compagne.

Julia prit bien garde de ne pas ajouter qu'elle serait surtout, toujours sa femme et la mère de ses enfants, ne désirant pas l'angoisser plus encore en évoquant ce que Kensi ne manquerait certainement pas de devenir pour lui, à plus ou moins court terme.

- Je ne m'immiscerais jamais entre vous deux ! Mais vous pourriez toujours venir me voir.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr !

- Je… je ne sais pas…

Le voyant littéralement perdu, elle le poussa à venir dans ses bras pour lui offrir une étreinte qu'elle ne doutait pas qu'il ait méconnue depuis plusieurs décennies.

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose à laquelle, vous devez dire oui ou non, Marty. Juste un secret entre nous, vous autorisant implicitement à venir à moi chaque fois que vous pourriez en avoir besoin. Comme vous venez déjà à moi bien au-delà de ce qu'un petit ami est en devoir de retourner à sa future belle-mère.

- Cela me fait plaisir de venir vous voir pour réaliser vos petites réparations.

- Je sais.

- Vos dîners sont toujours si bons.

Le laissant doucement s'installer, consciente que l'émotion l'attrapait aussi sûrement que la fatigue induite par des semaines harassantes au sein du NCIS, Julia plaça un oreiller sur ses jambes pour le pousser à s'y reposer. Alors une main perdue dans ses cheveux, elle le laissa poursuivre l'énumération de ce qu'il aimait partager avec elle.

.

N'entendant très vite plus que la respiration régulière de son homme, Kensi se releva sans un bruit de l'entrée du couloir où elle s'était assise peu après l'arrivée de Marty auprès de sa mère.

Réveillée par son départ et curieuse de son absence prolongée, elle avait d'abord craint le pire quand elle les avait surprit sur le canapé, Deeks tachant de contraindre sa mère à avouer les raisons de sa peine affichée. N'étant pas dupe quand au fait qu'elle était sans nul doute la cause des larmes maternelles, Kensi n'avait alors dit mot, préférant s'asseoir à terre pour attendre le bon moment pour apparaître. Mais cela n'avait jamais été le bon moment. L'instant partagé par Deeks et sa mère avait été si poignant… Les mots chuchotés par son partenaire, dont elle connaissait pourtant dorénavant le passé, l'avaient tant bouleversée. Elle se sentait si égoïste et coupable de ne pas profiter de sa mère comme Deeks rêvait de pouvoir le vivre auprès de sa propre mère…

Aussi, quand Julia lui avait instamment proposé de faire de lui son fils à part entière… Ses propres larmes de joie avaient coulé à effusion. Elle ne pouvait espérer mieux pour les deux personnes les plus chères à son cœur. Elle ne doutait pas un instant que le besoin encore si fort de materner de sa maman - du à sa disparition trop précoce du nid familiale - saurait enfin trouver écho dans le besoin non moins grand de son partenaire de pouvoir enfin partager de tels liens filiaux.

Plus sereine que jamais quant à l'avenir, suite à ce qu'elle avait entendu, c'est heureuse d'avoir enfin su apporter cette année le cadeau parfait à ces deux âmes blessées qu'elle rejoint son lit.

.

À suivre

* * *

À nouveau, j'espère que ce début de relation entre Marty et la mère de Kensi ne vous choque pas trop. Loin de vouloir générer un doute quant à l'intérêt des deux protagonistes l'un pour l'autre (pas une seconde je n'envisage une attirance autre que filiale entre eux !) j'avais surtout envie (et besoin) de les voir devenir proches. Car cela me sera particulièrement nécessaire pour une autre longue fic que je compte publier prochainement et dont le titre (et thème) prendra tout son sens au terme de cette fic-ci ^-^. Bref, j'ai bien peur que 2014 soit encore riche en fics NCIS-LA me concernant lol ^_^''

À très vite pour une entrée plus concrète encore, dans le sujet qui nous intéresse vraiment ici [Blye x Deeks] vs [la grande montagne] ^-^''

mimi yuy


	4. Partie 3

Un grand merci pour vos retours !

Pour répondre à la review sans lien, sans trop de surprise ici (même si cela peut spoiler certains d'entre vous qui en douteraient à la fin de ce chapitre ^_^''), pas de death fic pour cette fic de Noël ! Si j'ai voulu rapprocher Julia et Deeks, ce n'était pas pour éliminer Kensi (ni même Julia) de l'équation. (J'ai bien trop besoin de ces 3 persos pour mes prochains écris se plaçant dans le même « arc » lol ^-^'') Mais plutôt offrir à Deeks un vrai soutien de poids pour le futur, qui ne proviennent pas du NCIS ;)

Sinon désolée pour l'absence d'update hier, mais j'ai été malade comme un chien la soirée et nuit durant u_u

.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

* * *

**.**

**Partie 3**

Rien de la discussion ayant eu lieu durant la nuit n'avait transparu au matin. Deeks s'étant réveillé - a priori, le premier - seul devant une cheminée encore chaude et couvert d'une couverture duveteuse, l'homme s'était aussitôt attelé à la confection du petit déjeuner en préparant café et pâte à pancake. Il n'avait pas terminé de cuire les tout premiers que l'odeur avait semble-t-il attirée les deux femmes dans la cuisine d'où il découvrit une vérité éclatante ! Même si Julia avait bien plus de retenue que sa fille, il n'y avait aucun doute quant à savoir de qui l'agent du NCIS tenait son goût prononcé pour les mets sucrés. Il suffisait de voir le niveau déjà affreusement bat de leur bouteille de sirop d'érable.

Surpris, mais surtout rassuré que Kensi ne lui fasse pas même une remarque pour son absence dans leur chambre au matin, quand ils s'y retrouvèrent pour s'y habiller. Deeks avait plus sûrement été enchanté par l'attaque supportée sitôt leur porte close. Après un tel baiser passionné, il savait qu'il profiterait longtemps du fantôme de ses lèvres sucrées sur les siennes. Soupirant lourdement d'une satisfaction non feinte, Deeks s'était finalement préparé aux côtés de sa belle, tous deux clairement impatients d'affronter les pentes enneigées. Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter les lieux, Julia était apparue en habits de ville.

- Maman, tu n'es pas encore prête ?

- Si.

- Tu ne peux pas skier comme ça.

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je voterais forfait pour aujourd'hui. Skier un jour sur deux est largement suffisant pour moi.

- Mais…

- Kensi. Permets-moi de profiter du plaisir de flâner dans les boutiques des lieux et de vous confectionner le dîner de ce soir.

- Nous pourrions vous y aider. réagit aussitôt Deeks, peu à l'aise, à l'idée de lui faire faire tout le travail pour leur réveillon, tandis qu'ils s'amuseraient dans la poudreuse.

- Vous me feriez bien plus plaisir à dépenser toute votre énergie sur les pistes pour me revenir affamés et en quête de confort.

N'ayant aucun mal à interpréter le regard insistant de sa mère, Kensi capitula tout aussitôt avant d'entraîner son partenaire plus récalcitrant vers la sortie, non sans un au revoir.

- À ce soir, man' !

Deeks apprendrait très vite qu'on ne se mettait pas aux travers d'une maman poule en quête de main mise sur le nid familiale.

NCIS - LA

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent très vite à dévaler les pentes de la piste noire, la matinée durant.

Après un déjeuner rapide, Kensi jugea qu'en absence de sa mère à leurs côtés, ils pourraient tout autant échapper à la foule en profitant des quelques pentes du domaine dédiées au hors-piste. Une pratique réglementée sur ce domaine, pour laquelle seul le bouche-à-oreille permettait leur connaissance - aucune publicité n'étant faite sur ce sujet, histoire de garder les lieux aux seuls initiés et sportifs émérites pouvant l'assumer.

- Comment savais-tu que c'était possible, si ce n'est pas officiel ? la questionna Deeks en attendant leur tour au bureau de contrôle - passage obligé pour s'y déclarer avant tout départ pour l'aventure.

- J'ai pu descendre ces pentes par le passé, pour un entraînement militaire nous préparant à une mission en montagne, quand j'ai débuté à la Navy.

- Alors comme ça, depuis, la très dure à cuir badasse Blye est une adepte du hors-piste ?

- Moque-toi !

Le frappant gentiment sur l'épaule, Kensi fit quelques pas pour prendre leur tour face à l'homme gérant ce type d'activités pour le domaine.

- Messieurs, dames…

- Nous venons nous déclarer pour nous rendre sur le flanc ouest de Black Bear Paw.

Les observant d'un œil avertit l'homme resta de marbre. Des touristes de la ville, il en voyait par poignée. Mais rares étaient ceux réellement aptes à s'attaquer à un tel site.

- Ne vous vexez pas ma belle, mais votre joli minois et… observant de loin Deeks, son sourire sarcastique en coin s'agrandit. …votre surfeur de vagues… ne me semblez pas les plus à même de vous y rendre.

Alors que Kensi s'apprêtait à ruer dans les brancards, Deeks la repoussa tout doucement pour prendre sa place.

- Ok. Cette demoiselle que vous venez de traiter de joli minois est une militaire active de la Navy.

Il pouvait décemment donner cette information, sans devoir préciser pour autant qu'elle bossait pour le NCIS dans les opérations spéciales, sujet restant lui des plus secrets, sous peine de représailles douloureuses pour sa personne.

- Quant au surfeur que je suis effectivement, il a aussi quelques bases en matière de glisse sur neige fraîche.

- Dans ce cas, vous connaissez déjà les précautions d'usage.

- Effectivement.

- Tu sais ? se surpris Kensi.

- Je sais… Ce n'est pas non plus ma première fois.

- Tu m'en diras tant.

Voyant bien que Kensi, définitivement en forme depuis le matin, commençait à glisser leur discussion sur d'autres pentes… plus intimes. Deeks reprit en main la situation en se détournant d'elle.

- Qui sont donc… ? le testa alors l'homme lui faisant face.

Si Kensi allait reprendre la parole, Deeks ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, dictant avec une facilité déconcertante le règlement de base pour tout ski hors-piste, avant de passer à la manière d'utiliser les DVA. [1]

- Je vois. En fait, vous êtes moniteur ?

- Nope. Juste flic. Mais notre boss est particulièrement exigeante quand il est question de notre sécurité sur nos temps libres.

Ce qui était un euphémisme quand on parlait d'Hetty

Réalisant les avoir mal jugé, l'inconnu sortit de son bureau un mini sac à dos et deux balises radios.

- Vos deux ARVA [2] et un kit de secours que je vous conseille d'emporter, si vous n'en avez pas déjà un. La nuit tombe vite ici. Il est 12H15. Ce qui vous laisse un peu plus de quatre heures de visibilité. N'oubliez pas de venir enregistrer votre retour avant 18H ce soir ! Au-delà de 2H de retard nous engagerons des recherches. Voici les papiers à signer.

Ces derniers dégageaient les propriétaires du domaine skiable de toutes responsabilités, si d'aventure ils se blessaient. Les tracasseries administratives terminées, et la location des balises payées, très vite rendus au pied de la montagne en voiture, c'est fort de leur expérience en sport extrême que les deux associés profitèrent des lieux tout bonnement magiques.

Peu importait qu'il leur fallait près de 50 minutes de marche pour 10 plus petites minutes de redescente. Être ensemble, profiter du paysage grandiose, puis de l'adrénaline de leur course induite par l'incapacité pour Kensi de ne pas glisser l'esprit de compétition dans chacune de leurs activités. Ils ne le commerceraient pour rien au monde.

À cet instant, ils passaient pour la quatrième fois devant un enfoncement dans la falaise, sur le chemin du sommet, tout en se cherchant mutuellement.

- Renards.

- Marmottes !

- Renards.

- Kens', on est en montagne ! Et en montagne les cavités sont utilisées par des marmottes.

- Sauf que c'est une grotte à renards…

Sachant qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à se mettre d'accord, Kensi coupa court à toute poursuite de la discussion en lui jetant une boule de neige au visage.

- Vraiment ? C'est comme ça que tu contres mes arguments ?

À la seconde boule de neige reçue de nouveau en pleine face, Deeks grogna tel un ours avant de se jeter sur elle, non sans un affreux sourire traversant son visage.

- Toi. Si je t'attrape !

Riant de le voir courir non sans mal pour l'atteindre, chargé qu'il était de son surf et ses propres skis à elle, Kensi n'eut aucune difficulté à le distancer, d'autant plus munie de ses bâtons pour lui faciliter la marche.

Se tournant toutefois régulièrement pour s'assurer que Deeks la suivait toujours de près, Kensi réalisait à quel point elle avait de la chance de l'avoir. Gentleman, il n'avait pas cédé une fois à son souhait de lui porter ses skis, ainsi que leur sac à dos commun. Habituellement adepte de prouver qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule, Kensi savait l'avoir surpris en acceptant finalement son aide. Mais le plaisir simple couvrant dès lors son visage avait bien valu son sentiment de frustration à se laisser chouchouter par l'homme.

Kensi était transportée de joie par tout ce bonheur jaillissant de son associé depuis ces derniers jours, comme chaque fois qu'il filait comme le vent sur cette pente poudreuse et désertée de toute âme. Si Deeks avait depuis longtemps déjà démontré exceller en surf sur les hautes vagues de l'océan pacifique. Le fait est qu'il n'avait pas moins à rougir de ses capacités en surf de montagne. De quoi la rassurer sur le bienfait de son choix de leur imposer cette semaine de vacances !

Ils avaient tant eu besoin de ces quelques jours de pure détente après des mois harassants au sein du NCIS. Sans compter que Deeks n'avait pu profiter de véritables congés depuis bien plus de temps qu'elle-même, cumulant souvent des missions sous couvertures pour la police à la moindre baisse d'activité au sein de l'équipe à l'OPS. Alors, pouvoir lui offrir sans plus de faux-semblant toute son affection, son amour et cette notion retrouvée de famille unie… cela n'avait pas de prix. D'autant qu'ici, ils pouvaient enfin ressentir sans culpabiliser, le plaisir de l'adrénaline dénuée de course-poursuite et arrestation dangereuse. En définitive, une chance inespérée de reposer leurs cœurs et l'esprit dans ces montagnes magiques… Et bientôt leur corps. Ayant tout autant l'intention de lui proposer par la suite, quelques promenades plus bucoliques et moins sportives autour du lac Tahoe.

Arrivant finalement à leur point de départ - une position suffisamment haute, sans que leur présence ne vienne pour autant mettre à mal les calottes glacières les surplombant - Kensi se saisit de ses skis qu'elle enclencha à ses pieds avec automatisme, avant de prendre leur gourde d'eau pour les contraindre à se désaltérer. Cette dernière de nouveau dans le sac, Kensi était à peine revenu à sa position d'origine que Deeks ne la surprit guère par sa requête. Toujours la même, depuis leur première descente.

- Embrasse-moi.

- En quel honneur ? lui rétorqua-t-elle, comme à chaque fois.

Si précédemment, elle avait dû le remercier d'avoir porté ses skis. Puis réagir à ses remerciements pour l'avoir apporté en ce lieu. Et enfin, le couper par un baiser dans sa longue et interminable déclaration d'amour. À présent, la raison lui parut à la fois des plus honnêtes et des plus douces.

- Je pourrais te murmurer de nouveau tout mon amour. Mais j'ai surtout les lèvres gercées, et aucun baume aussi efficace que tes baisers pour les apaiser.

- Pauvre bébé. ponctua-t-elle à sa déclaration, non sans répondre à la demande d'un énième baiser langoureux, dont elle ne se lassait définitivement pas de partager depuis leur arrivée à Emerald Bay.

D'un sourire échangé, ils poursuivirent de se préparer, tout en observant tout autour d'eux. Le temps évoluait. Si le soleil était encore présent, quelques flocons commençaient même à tomber, tandis que de gros nuages ne présageaient rien de bon.

- Ce sera la dernière descente. exposa Kensi au regard des flocons s'accrochant à ses gants.

- Hum… Nous devrions effectivement rentrer. le lui octroya Deeks

- Dans ce cas. Puisque ce sera notre dernière descente du jour…

Prenant en main ses bâtons, Kensi ne manqua pas de rendre leur compétition plus officielle.

- On fait la course ! Le dernier en bas fait le petit déjeuner, demain ! ponctua-t-elle d'un baiser sur sa joue, avant de le pousser vivement d'un coup d'épaule, puis fuir comme le vent.

Deeks se sachant bien plus rapide avec son surf, prit tout son temps pour serrer ses gants et se munir de ses lunettes.

- Sérieux où est le challenge, ici ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Que je gagne ou perde, je fais toujours le petit déjeuner ! lui hurla-t-il, bien que conscient qu'avec le bruit du vent, Kensi ne pouvait plus l'entendre.

Suite à quoi, il sauta à son tour dans le vide, non sans un hurlement de joie, bien décidé à se lancer à sa poursuite.

Comme attendu, il ne manqua pas très vite de la dépasser ! Prenant alors le temps de la narguer, il exécuta un nouveau saut, arrivé à son niveau, en réalisant une rotation complète sur lui-même, genoux pliés, son surf alors tenu d'une main pour mieux gérer son centre de gravité. Suite à quoi, il fondit de vitesse comme jamais, sous un énième cri d'une joie tout enfantine !

.

Alors que Deeks attendait finalement Kensi à mi-parcours, comme à chaque fois, pour leur assurer qu'aucun d'eux n'abandonne l'autre, s'ils se blessaient. Son regard fut attiré par une tache de couleur bien en amont de son associé prenant finalement tout son temps pour le rejoindre. Ce qu'il vit alors lui coupa tout désir de se réjouir. Un surfeur qu'ils n'avaient pas croisé jusqu'alors venait bel et bien de faire exploser un pétard un peu plus haut que la position dont ils étaient chaque fois partis, dans le but évident de décoller une plaque superficielle de neige pour mieux se laisser entraîner avec elle. Il n'avait aucun doute quant à la pratique employée, l'ayant déjà vu par le passé sur le net, via la retransmission de vidéos extrêmes en marge des derniers X-Games d'hiver. Sauf que ce genre de procédé était alors mis en place par une équipe de professionnels ! Et en leur situation, l'explosion ainsi créée, aussi faible soit-elle, venait de fragiliser la calotte supérieure d'un volume si massif, qu'à sa rupture cela générerait forcément une véritable avalanche engloutissant tout sur son passage.

Non, mais qu'est-ce qui avait pris à cet abruti d'agir aussi inconsciemment ?

Assistant impuissant à la chute d'une première masse, Deeks pria tous les Dieux que cela se limite très vite à un simple éboulis. Mais le grondement de la montagne le démentit tout aussitôt.

- Non, non, non…

Devant préparer Kensi au pire, il assista de nouveau impuissant à son propre arrêt, évidemment prise par surprise par le bruit et tremblement les envahissant si subitement. La voyant finalement comprendre l'ampleur de leur situation, Kensi croisa aussitôt son regard avant de reprendre sa descente, tout en l'incitant à en faire de même.

N'ayant d'autres choix, Deeks choisit de glisser dans un premier temps à reculons pour lui indiquer de se diriger avant tout en transverse ! Il savait qu'il était impossible de distancer une avalanche ! Ils ne pourraient trouver de sauvegarde qu'en se dirigeant sur le côté, vers le chemin en forêt d'où ils avaient remonté chaque fois la pente.

Mais à peine agissait-il à son tour, comme ordonné à Kensi, qu'une chape de neige l'emporta aussi sûrement que la pire des déferlantes l'ayant happé dans son passé de surfeur.

C'est ainsi qu'en moins d'une poignée de minutes, il n'y avait plus homme ou femme en vue sur le flan ouest de Black Dear Paw…

.

À suivre.

* * *

Promis, je fais mon possible pour écrire et corriger la suite directe dans la nuit pour la mettre en ligne au plus vite ^_^!

[1] DVA : Détecteur de Victimes d'Avalanches

[2] ARVA : Marque déposée du principal DVA utilisé en montagne.

mimi yuy


	5. Partie 4

Sans grande surprise, un petit chapitre pour vous soulager quant à la survie de nos protagonistes ^-^

.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

* * *

**.**

**Partie 4**

Deeks avait réellement cru un bref instant pouvoir échapper au pire. Tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il perde tout contrôle de son corps, violemment happé par la masse glaciale de l'avalanche. Alors charrié de toute part, telle une balle rebondissante au cœur d'un tambour de machine à laver, il avait par il ne savait quel miracle réussit à conserver le réflexe de ne cesser le mouvement constant de ses bras et jambes. Et plus encore d'échapper à la confrontation d'avec son surf brisé.

Ne sachant pas clairement s'il avait alors perdu conscience, même un court instant, Deeks retrouva finalement tout son sang-froid - sans jeu de mots aucun - en se découvrant emprisonné dans un espace suffisamment grand pour se mouvoir et respirer. La technique de la bulle d'air s'était bel et bien avérée efficace. Une heureuse découverte ! Restait à savoir sous quelle épaisseur de neige, son abri fragile se trouvait.

Son esprit alors entièrement tourné vers Kensi et son inquiétude toute légitime de ne pas savoir ce qu'il était advenu d'elle, Deeks réussit à ôter son sac à dos, pour en extraire la mini pelle pliable qui s'y trouvait enfermée. Bon Dieu ! Dire qu'il avait toujours trouvé ces kits de survie en montagne inutilement trop lourd ! Nul doute que s'ils s'en sortaient vivants, ce serait bien grâce à lui !

Laissant d'abord couler quelques gouttes d'eau pour retrouver le haut du bas de sa situation, histoire de ne pas plus s'enfoncer en profondeur - merci à la gravité pour éviter toute dispersion inutile de son énergie. Il se pressa dès lors à se creuser une sortie. Tant et si bien que moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il retrouvait sa liberté sans trop de difficulté.

Un mal de dos d'enfer, deux poignets déjà fatigués, un début de migraine, mais rien de cassé. Autant dire un miracle ! Sachant que Kensi ne profitait pas des mêmes chances, démunie qu'elle était de toute possession pouvant l'aider. Même si elle avait comme lui réussit à se créer une cavité de survie, il ne lui restait que peu de temps pour l'en extraire. D'autant plus que dans l'hypothèse inverse, si elle n'avait pu se générer de bulle d'air, la durée moyenne de survie sous la neige ne dépassait pas les quinze minutes.

Détachant de ses mains tremblantes la balise ARVA jusqu'alors accrochée à sa taille, Deeks fit de son mieux pour retrouver suffisamment ses esprits pour la basculer en position de réception. Sachant que celle portée par Kensi était activée depuis leur arrivée en position d'émission, comme la sienne précédemment, il avait toutes les chances de la trouver ! Il devait rester sur cette pensée pour ne pas perdre ses moyens. Supposant qu'il se trouvait bien en aval de Kensi, il remonta doucement la pente en se positionnant au centre de la coulée de neige.

Son cœur battant à tout rompre, il luttait contre la panique depuis déjà cinq minutes quand enfin il obtient le bip caractéristique de la connexion entre balises. Se pressant dès lors vers le point d'émission, il creusa aussitôt que le bip atteint la fréquence ultime. Très vite, une main gantée émergea au cœur d'une neige compacte, preuve qu'aucune cavité ne protégeait le corps. Aussi creusa-t-il plus encore de toutes ses forces, plus conscient que jamais qu'il pouvait être déjà trop tard. Mais alors qu'il dégageait la victime, l'évidence qu'il s'agissait là d'un corps d'homme le rendit fou de douleur et de colère.

L'homme responsable du déclenchement de l'avalanche ! Il avait employé plus de 15 minutes pour extirper ce putain de connard les ayant tous mis en danger ! Dégageant malgré tout son visage, il le découvrit la nuque brisée. De quoi enfoncer un peu plus profondément le couteau de la culpabilité d'avoir perdu tout ce temps pour n'extraire qu'un cadavre.

- CHIER !

Abandonnant le corps à moitié sorti de neige, Deeks observa de nouveau autour de lui, priant tous les Dieux d'avoir encore une chance de sauver sa partenaire, la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout autre en ce monde.

Les larmes fusant finalement de ses yeux, les mains plus tremblantes que jamais, il reprit sa recherche, l'oreille alerte dans ce silence de mort.

Il devait la retrouver, il devait la retrouver…

Progressant finalement dans le sens de la descente, effrayé de ne pas prendre la bonne décision, il dut encore patienter dix éternelles minutes pour retrouver un signal.

Un signal !

UN SIGNAL !

Courant à sa source, l'adrénaline au plus fort dans ses veines, Deeks usa de toutes ses forces humaines pour creuser la neige pour y extraire Kensi. À la découverte d'un bâton de ski, il tira ce dernier avant d'en arracher la poignée. L'inversant, il l'utilisa aussitôt pour s'assurer de l'emplacement du corps. Il ne manquait plus qu'il lui fracasse le crâne avec la pelle en creusant comme un fou sans se préoccuper de ses gestes alors emprunt de panique.

Glissant le bâton de graphites, en trois positions, il trouva une cavité et dessous un corps encore mou sous sa pression.

- Kensi ! KENSI !

Si la jeune femme ne répondit pas à ses cris, il était maintenant assuré qu'elle avait elle aussi su se créer un espace de survie ! Elle avait donc pu respirer un moment ! Il restait encore une chance !

Creusant la dernière couche le séparant de sa partenaire, il jeta par la suite la pelle loin de lui, pour mieux terminer de ses propres mains et extraire de ses dernières forces le corps glacé et inanimé de sa partenaire. La dégageant aussi vite qu'il le put, il la traîna sur le dos loin de la cavité, avant d'ouvrir en grand sa veste pour prendre plus facilement son pouls.

Absent.

Aucun battement.

Aucun souffle.

- Kens, kens, kens….

Arrachant ses propres gants de ses dents, déchirant la polaire noire de sa compagne pour accéder à son seul tee-shirt, il entreprit aussitôt un massage cardiaque.

Elle ne pouvait pas le quitter maintenant ! Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré pour enfin profiter d'une vie à deux. Putain ! On ne pouvait pas lui donner juste un peu plus de temps pour profiter de son bonheur ? Pourquoi ce karma de merde avait-il besoin de tout lui arracher, le jour même où il lui semblait avoir enfin obtenu tout ce qu'il souhaitait dans sa vie ?

Inconscient de la tempête de neige grondant de plus en plus autour de lui, Deeks tacha de reprendre contenance. Il devait garder espoir ! Sa partenaire était une battante ayant largement fait son trou dans la neige ! Si elle avait manqué d'air, cela n'avait dû durer que quelques minutes tout au plus !

Stoppant le massage un instant, il lui fit du bouche-à-bouche pour alimenter son cerveau d'oxygène, le temps que son muscle cardiaque redémarre. Puis il recommença.

Massage cardiaque, souffle, massage, souffle, massage, souffle…

Il lui sembla agir de la sorte indéfiniment avant de percevoir soudainement sa poitrine se soulever d'elle-même.

OUI !

S'effondrant hors de souffle, les bras épuisés de toute force suite à l'effort fourni, il observa un court instant le corps vivant de sa compagne.

Un miracle.

C'était un miracle !

Il devrait certainement remercier le froid ambiant qu'il savait salvateur pour conserver le corps dans les meilleures conditions pour une réanimation de ce type.

Restait à présent à la réchauffer au plus vite pour relancer convenablement son système sanguin. Puis à optimiser leur chance d'être retrouvé.

Prenant Kensi toujours inconsciente dans ses bras, Deeks la porta telle une mariée jusqu'où se trouvait toujours le corps mort du surfeur inconnu.

Y retrouvant son sac à dos abandonné plus tôt, il en extirpa leurs deux couvertures de survie. Étalant l'une d'elles sur la neige, il y allongea Kensi avant de la couvrir de la seconde. Cela devrait suffire le temps qu'il s'organise pour plus.

Son premier réflexe fut de soutirer son portable de sa poche intérieure. Malheureusement, sans grande surprise, il y découvrit comme à leur arrivée, des heures plus tôt, l'absence de toute bande passante. Aucun réseau sur cette face de la montagne. On pouvait communiquer avec l'espace, mais il n'y avait toujours aucun réseau sur une grande partie de la Californie, si vous ne possédiez pas de téléphone satellite.

- Putain de merde…

Prenant alors enfin le temps d'extraire entièrement de la neige le surfeur victime de sa propre négligence, Deeks prit aussi celui de le positionner respectueusement au beau milieu de la coulée de neige. De sorte qu'il soit bien en évidence pour un quelconque hélicoptère pouvant survoler la zone. Il s'assura alors que sa balise de détresse soit toujours activée et placée sur son torse. S'il en portait une, c'est que lui aussi avait dû se déclarer en vallée. Leurs trois absences seraient donc prises en compte et une recherche mise en place ! Ils allaient venir les chercher !

Pour autant, il n'était pas dupe. La météo se dégradait si vite que c'est à peine s'il y voyait encore clair entre la baisse de luminosité et les flocons tombant en masse. La nuit tomberait de toute façon dans moins d'une demi-heure, pour les engloutir dans le noir complet d'ici à peine une heure. Soit un délai insuffisant pour qu'il réussisse à descendre sans risque le restant de la pente en portant Kensi. Sans compter que l'urgence était de la réchauffer ! Or entre le risque de se perdre ou de tomber, une heure de marche sous la tempête, le corps resté statique, et elle pourrait de nouveau décliner en raison du froid. Dans le meilleur des cas, il risquait pour elle des engelures à ses extrémités. Ce qui ne lui paraissait guère plus acceptable, à cet instant.

En parallèle, le temps que les secours réalisent leur absence, la tempête serait trop forte pour qu'on vienne les chercher passé 20H. Devant ce constat, il lui sembla plus avisé d'envisager que personne ne monterait les chercher avant le levé du jour. Un sauvetage en pleine tempête était bien trop risqué ! Sans compter qu'en sachant les propriétaires des balises manquantes, normalement aptes à survivre à ce type de situation, le service d'urgence ne s'inquiéterait pas autant qu'avec de simples civils. Il fallait donc qu'ils les mettent à l'abri pour la nuit, dans l'attente de l'arrivée des sauveteurs. Et accessoirement, aider ces derniers à les retrouver le moment venu.

Fouillant rapidement dans ses poches, Deeks y trouva le pass de son forfait de ski où il indiqua d'un stylo-feutre qu'il restait deux survivants en quête d'un refuge, mais aucune autre victime à chercher sous la neige. Glissant le cordon de son pass autour du cou de l'inconnu, il repartit aussitôt chercher sa partenaire pour se rendre dans les sous-bois. S'il arrivait à retrouver ses marques, il pourrait peut-être retourner à la petite cavité devant laquelle ils étaient passés et que Kensi lui avait pariée être une grotte aux renards.

Vu le dénivelé, il savait ne pas avoir le choix quant au mode de portage de Kensi. La prenant donc tel un pompier sur son épaule droite, il se servit du bâton de ski trouvé qu'il réhabilita en replaçant la poignée en plastique, pour se stabiliser dans sa marche ascendante.

Il était hors de souffle quand il atteint enfin le lieu cherché. Se donnant pour peine de franchir les derniers mètres, il put alors enfin se soulager du poids mort de la jeune femme.

La déposant doucement au sol, il s'enquit aussitôt de repousser toutes les feuilles mortes, branches et brindilles occupant les lieux pour libérer l'espace tout autant que trouver un premier monceau de matière facilement combustible pour allumer un feu. Ayant vu quelques émissions de survie à la télé, il savait ne pas devoir allumer tout cela à l'intérieur où il les étoufferait. Mieux valait placer le feu à l'extérieur et dans le bon sens du vent, quitte à moins profiter de sa chaleur, mais mieux conserver l'oxygène et rester à l'abri du vent. Possédant des allumettes résistantes à l'eau dans son kit, il alluma maladroitement un premier foyer qu'il supposa pouvoir durer au moins quelque temps.

Sa priorité étant de relancer la circulation sanguine de Kensi encore plus glacée qu'à sa libération des neiges, Deeks déplia de nouveau l'une des couvertures de survie pour l'isoler a minima du froid en provenance du sol. Une fois dégagés de tout ce qui s'y trouvait, les lieux étaient bien plus vastes qu'il l'aurait imaginé aux primes abords. D'une profondeur de trois mètres et d'une largeur de presque quatre mètres, il y avait largement de quoi leur permettre de tous deux s'y allonger et ou de s'y asseoir sans risquer de se frapper la tête contre la roche, bien que la hauteur se réduise à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient près du mur.

Ôtant finalement sa veste et celle de Kensi pour mieux bloquer de leur poids la seconde couverture de survie couvrant sa compagne, en les plaçant respectivement au niveau de son torse et de ses jambes, il lui frictionna activement les joues dans l'espoir que cela l'aide à se réchauffer. Mais le temps ne cessant de se dégrader et la lumière de décliner, Deeks sut qu'il ne pouvait encore se poser. Il devait avant toute chose agir pour augmenter leur chance de survie. Aussi, étant satisfait de la respiration et rythme cardiaque de nouveau stable de Kensi, il se contraint à l'abandonner dans cet abri de fortune pour repartir à son point de repère symbolisé par le corps mort.

.

À suivre.

* * *

Normalement la suite dés ce soir ! ^-^

mimi yuy


	6. Partie 5

Et sans trop attendre, la suite des efforts de Deeks pour tenter de sauver Kensi de leur mésaventure, sachant qu'il n'y a guère mille manières de réchauffer un corps en leur situation ^_-

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

* * *

**.**

**Partie 5**

_Le temps ne cessant de se dégrader et la lumière de décliner, Deeks sut qu'il ne pouvait encore se poser. Il devait avant toute chose agir pour augmenter leur chance de survie. Aussi, étant satisfait de la respiration et rythme cardiaque de nouveau stables de Kensi, il se contraint à l'abandonner dans cet abri de fortune pour repartir à son point de repère symbolisé par le corps mort._

Attrapant quelques branches mortes imposantes sur son chemin, il s'en servit une fois hors des bois, pour les placer sur la neige sous forme de deux imposantes flèches indiquant le chemin à prendre pour les rejoindre. Il s'était bien assuré que Kensi et lui-même portent encore leur balise en position d'émission, dans l'hypothèse où de nouveaux malheurs surviennent. Mais faciliter la tâche des sauveteurs en les guidant dans la bonne direction ne lui paraissait pas comme un effort inutile.

Observant son message toujours présent sur la poitrine du corps sans vie, Deeks fit alors le choix difficile de dépouiller ce dernier de ses biens. Après tout, étant déjà mort, ils ne lui servaient plus à grand-chose. Et si cela pouvait aider à sauver Kensi… la morale pouvait bien aller se faire foutre !

Lui ôtant donc son blouson et sac à dos, il lui prit aussi son écharpe rouge qu'il détruisit aussitôt en plusieurs lambeaux de son couteau. Dans un premier temps, il en plaça un à chaque flèche de bois, puis en accrocha tout autant de buissons en tronc d'arbre, telle une version moderne du petit Poucet, toujours vouée à guider de potentiels sauveteurs sous les sous-bois jusqu'à leur grotte.

Un coup d'œil jeté à Kensi, quelque branches ajoutées à son feu et il repartit ramasser un maximum de bois qu'il stocka avec toutes ses trouvailles aux pieds de Kensi dans la petite caverne, pour mieux les protéger de la neige tombant dorénavant à très gros flocons. Bien qu'en partie protégés par la forêt et la présence de la paroi rocheuse, ils ne souffriraient pas moins du froid s'il n'arrivait à mettre de côté de quoi les réchauffer pour la nuit entière.

Usant donc des derniers sursauts de lumière à cette tâche, Deeks se jugea finalement satisfait devant sa réserve de bois. Il avait aussi très vite, pu ajouter quelques très grandes branches de pins en diagonale tout le long de la grotte dans le but de protéger le feu de la chute de neige et couper un peu plus l'espace ouvert du vent froid. Avec non moins de cailloux de taille respectable pour délimiter le foyer, et l'ensemble de sa case lui paru digne d'un épisode de « man vs wild ».

Le plus urgent lui semblant enfin pris en compte, Deeks se glissa enfin à son tour dans leur logement de fortune, refermant tout aussi vite l'espace brièvement ouvert des branches de pins. Alors seulement, il commença par ouvrir le sac de l'inconnu pour y découvrir une bonne surprise. Quelques barres sucrées, une bouteille d'eau et un sac de couchage. Enfin… Plutôt ce que l'on nommait un « sac à viande » [1], suffisamment grand pour deux de surcroît. Pas assez épais pour protéger du froid, mais que l'on plaçait sur les couches des gîtes de montagne pour conserver une certaine hygiène. Nul doute que l'homme provenait donc, ou se rendait, dans un logement collectif. Avec les trois vestes et tous leurs vêtements, en s'y prenant bien, il pouvait composer une couche suffisamment chaude pour les protéger du froid mordant de la nuit à venir. Attachant les vestes les unes aux autres par les fermetures éclair, il en fit déjà une couverture de fortune complémentaire sous laquelle ils pourront se protéger. Suite à quoi, il commença à déshabiller un peu plus Kensi. Pièce par pièce, pour s'assurer d'abord qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Et malheureusement, comme redouté, en plus d'être inconsciente certainement du à un choc après la découverte d'une imposante bosse à l'arrière de sa tête, il fit face à une cheville particulièrement gonflée et à l'évidence une jambe qu'il craint d'être cassée quand il lui ôta son pantalon.

- Merde !

Il n'avait rien pour la soigner. Rien que de la neige et une poignée d'antidouleurs…

- Putain.

Tâchant de commencer par lui préparer une attelle, ce qu'il redouta arriva. Quand la lui fixant, il l'entendit gémir de douleur. Un signe de vie qui s'il le rassura en partie - au moins était-elle bien vivante - lui fendit surtout le cœur de la savoir souffrante.

Finalement, la nuit était entièrement tombée - les plongeant dans un noir opaque, si le feu ne les éclairait pas de sa lueur, crépitant régulièrement des quelques pommes de pin s'y trouvant - quand Deeks se glissa dans le nid qu'il venait de confectionner, à son tour dépouillé de ses vêtements. Tous deux en sous-vêtements, ils reposaient donc dorénavant sur un tapis fait de leurs pantalons et tee-shirts. Tandis que blottis en cuillère, leurs corps joints étaient dorénavant couverts d'un simulacre de couette conçue par l'accumulation de la seconde couverture de survie et des vestes glissées dans le sac à viande. Leurs deux polaires pliées en guise de coussin, il aurait presque pu croire se retrouver dans le confort tout relatif d'une tente de camping, si leur situation n'était pas si malheureuse.

Indéniablement plus chaud que Kensi, Deeks lutta contre la réaction inconsciente de s'en éloigner. Bien au contraire, il la couvrit au maximum de son corps nu, tout en la plaçant au plus prêt du feu qu'il raviva d'une nouvelle « bûche ». Lui ayant glissé sa paire de chaussettes pour doubler la chaleur au niveau de ses pieds, il lui couvrait tout autant les mains des siennes pour mieux leur redonner vie.

Alors qu'il la frictionnait de son mieux, pour raviver une réaction naturelle de sa peau à son contact, la situation ne put indéfiniment lui échapper. Il aurait été bien en peine d'agir de même, s'il s'était trouvé isolé avec une tout autre personne. Au moins, pouvait-il ici exploiter leur intimité à bon escient et partager sans crainte leur chaleur corporelle. D'ailleurs, mû par une nouvelle habitude, le corps de Kensi se lovait naturellement de plus en plus contre lui, le poussant par un même réflexe à lui couvrir la nuque de baisers aussi affectifs qu'il les prodiguait inconsciemment.

- Deeks…

Sa lamentation murmurée dans son sommeil le rassura définitivement. D'autant qu'elle ne changeait pas d'une gamme de ce qu'il entendait habituellement en d'autres circonstances bien plus romantiques que cette veillée de noël passée au milieu de nulle part…

- …plus…

Ok. Là, c'était un peu trop proche de leurs habitudes de sommeil pour que cela ne paraisse pas incongru dans leur situation actuelle.

- Chuttt. Dors princesse.

- Hum…

Clairement, la jeune femme à moitié perdue dans son sommeil ou l'inconscience n'était pas très à l'écoute d'un refus de sa part. Sauf qu'il n'était pas question de céder. N'est-ce pas ?

- Je t'en prie…

- Kens'

- Tellement froid…

Au vu de son insistance, il du pourtant bien songer à sa remarque. Après tout, c'était elle, la pro des stages de survie en milieu naturelle. Les professionnels vous apprenant les rudiments de la survie envisageaient-ils donc réellement l'acte sexuel comme l'un des moyens de se réchauffer ? Pas que ce soit idiot en l'occurrence. Il était conscient que cela restait une réelle solution à leur disposition en raison de leur niveau d'intimité. Et qu'il s'agissait effectivement d'une manière millénaire de réchauffer rapidement et plus qu'efficacement un corps, tout en accélérant le rythme cardiaque pour mieux activité la circulation sanguine.

Sauf que si en d'autres conditions, lui n'aurait pas manqué de l'ennuyer en lui demandant d'agi ainsi pour la taquiner. Avec une Kensi souffrant d'un choc, sans doute en proie à une vive douleur, au niveau de sa jambe, et définitivement à moitié inconsciente de ses propos : agir de la sorte n'était pas pour lui plaire ! Aussi, Deeks n'eut-il alors aucune intention d'aller aussi loin. Mais la jeune femme en tentatrice née lui prouva dès lors avoir nombre d'arguments pour le faire plier dans sa volonté à garder un minimum de retenue.

Bien qu'elle n'ait toujours pas rouvert les yeux, Kensi se tourna finalement pour lui faire face et se blottir tout contre lui, ne cessant alors plus, à son tour de le couvrir de baisers, tout en se lamentant clairement de son manque d'entrain pour répondre à sa requête constante.

- Froid…

- Je sais ma puce.

- Alors, réchauffe-moi.

- Je n'aspire qu'à ça Kens'

Mais les paroles ne lui suffisant pas, la jeune femme prit finalement en main, dans le sens strict du terme, l'objet de ses désirs. N'étant qu'un homme, Deeks se laissa alors happer par la situation, commençant enfin à glisser plus amoureusement ses propres mains, sur la peau glacée.

La voyant bien réagir tout aussitôt à ses caresses, gémissant tout bonnement de satisfaction à ces dernières, c'est non sans un dernier remord de ne pas la savoir complètement consciente, qu'il s'enquit finalement à lui faire l'amour, le plus doucement et tendrement possible pour ne pas trop malmener sa jambe. S'il n'envisageait toutefois toujours pas à aller jusqu'au bout, l'homme amoureux n'eut guère le choix quand le corps de déesse, dorénavant habitué à son touché au sein même de son sommeil, vint naturellement à lui.

Alors perdu dans cette danse millénaire, Deeks réagit finalement d'un réflexe ancré en lui. La plaquant sur son dos, il la dévora sans plus aucune retenue. Baisers perdus sur sa jugulaire, ses épaules, ses seins… Mains glissées sous ses reins, frôlant la peau fine du haut de ses jambes… Il reprit non sans passion ses lèvres déjà rougies de ces précédents baisers avant de s'insinuer en son corps finalement toujours si chaud et accueillant, gémissant dès lors tous deux à cette fusion si salvatrice…

NCIS - LA

Si une petite voix lui rappela dans son esprit, combien la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras pouvait être compliquée : refusant avec force tout contact de ce type la veille au soir, dans le confort du chalet, pour mieux le réclamer corps et âme dans l'inconfort d'une nature hostile ; Deeks n'y tient guère d'importance. Non. L'important pour lui était de constater qu'au terme de leur communion, Kensi avait bel et bien sensiblement retrouvé des couleurs et une température corporelle décente. Sans même évoquer le sourire sincère qu'elle affichait dorénavant, après avoir atteint son plaisir dans cet échange incongru.

Affalée sur son corps, amplement bien plus confortable que la roche où elle reposait jusqu'alors, Kensi soupirait pour la énième fois d'une satisfaction non feinte. C'est donc bien de contentement et fatigue conjugué, et non plus du choc qu'il la sentit s'endormir, se blottissant toujours plus profondément contre lui, son visage niché dans son cou, d'où son léger ronflement, symbole de vie se fit très vite entendre.

Un instant amusé de sa réaction, malgré leur situation, il n'eut alors aucun doute qu'entre son ronflement régulier et le feu crépitant, ils ne risquaient pas d'être attaqués par un quelconque animal sauvage.

S'imposant toutefois de rester en veille, Deeks ne cessa de renouveler ses caresses sur le corps détendu blotti contre lui, se remettant encore à peine de l'angoisse vécue plus tôt quand il pensait l'avoir perdu pour de bon. Qu'aurait-il fait alors ?

Ne voulant plus y penser, Deeks s'imaginait plus sûrement combien Julia devait s'inquiéter à cet instant. Il était largement l'heure à laquelle ils auraient dû rentrer ou l'appeler. Elle les imaginerait tout d'abord perdus dans leur monde, au point d'en oublier l'heure. Avant de tenter de les appeler pour tomber sans cesse sur leur répondeur. Puis l'heure avançant, elle appellerait la station de ski pour savoir qui contacter pour avoir des nouvelles de deux skieurs disparus. Alors peut-être auraient-ils la présence d'esprit de la relier au poste de contrôle qui l'informerait ne pas avoir eu de leur nouvelle suite à leur départ, la plongeant aussitôt dans le doute et la crainte qu'un malheur ne soit advenu. Et comment le lui reprocher, sachant que c'était exactement ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Bon Dieu ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Kensi souhaite lui faire plaisir en lui proposant cette excursion ? Pourquoi ce type avait-il dû jouer les imprudents ? Il s'en voulait tellement… Et en même temps, comment auraient-ils pu prévoir un tel évènement ?

Toujours plongé en pleins doutes, Deeks remit tout autant en question son choix de ne pas avoir tenté de redescendre à pied avec Kensi ! À cette heure, elle aurait déjà été prise en charge à l'hôpital ! Mais le risque tout aussi grand qu'ils soient alors tombés dans une crevasse ou emportés par une seconde avalanche et qu'ils se trouvent coincés la nuit durant sans plus aucune protection comme à cet instant, restait une possibilité tout aussi grande ! Sans compter que la route les ayant menées aux pieds de la montagne n'avait rien eu d'une voie facile. Chemin forestier étréci et saturé en virages en épingle à cheveux, il était à leur montée apparu totalement impraticable sous une tempête ou dénué de toute visibilité. Mais au moins auraient-ils alors été à l'abri dans leur véhicule…

N'étant plus l'heure aux regrets, le passé ne pouvant de toute façon être changé, ils se devaient surtout dorénavant composer avec ses choix faits dans le feu de l'action et tenir la nuit. Car que ce soit par le biais de Julia ou le poste de contrôle, ce n'était normalement qu'une question d'heures avant que les secours n'arrivent.

Le foyer commençant à s'éteindre tout doucement, Deeks le chargea de nouveaux morceaux de bois. Au rythme où ils se consumaient, il lui faudrait agir de même toutes les heures tout au moins. Aussi programma-t-il sa montre pour sonner à cet intervalle régulier. De quoi s'assurer tout aussi régulièrement que Kensi ne souffrait pas plus de son choc ou de sa blessure à la jambe.

En attendant, c'est du moins apaisé de la savoir bien vivante au creux de ses bras, que le jeune flic s'endormit à son tour.

.

À suivre.

* * *

[1] Pour en posséder un, pour les randonnées de plusieurs jours. Il faut savoir que c'est vraiment léger et peu encombrant, même dans leur version hiver où ils sont donc un peu plus isolant ^_-

La suite demain soir, si tout va bien ! Mais a priori assez tard, ne l'ayant pas encore beaucoup avancé lol

mimi yuy


	7. Partie 6

Désolée pour l'attente. D'autant que je ne suis pas satisfaite du résultat de ce chapitre qui traine trop en longueur -_- Mais bon, j'ai beau le relire ça donne toujours pas ce que je veux, alors… ^_^''

En vous en souhaitant quand même une Bonne lecture !

Bon réveillon de fin d'année ^.^

.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

* * *

**.**

**Partie 6**

Quand sa montre le réveilla pour la quatrième fois, Deeks eut déjà un peu plus de mal qu'une heure plus tôt à s'extraire des limbes du sommeil. Toutefois vite conscient de sa situation, il rechargea aussitôt leur feu avant de se soucier de sa partenaire. Si précédemment, il n'avait pas obtenu beaucoup de résultat à ses tentatives d'obtenir d'elle une réponse cohérente, malgré toute son insistance. Il eut cette fois-ci la bonne surprise de la voir réagir plutôt bien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? bougonna-t-elle dans son giron.

- Ouvre les yeux.

- Trop fatiguée.

- Pour moi, bébé…. Aller… Kens…

Papillonnant finalement des paupières pour entrouvrir comme exigé ses yeux vairons, la lueur de mécontentement obtenu pour tout retour l'aurait bien fait rire en de tout autres circonstances. Toutefois peu enclin à se laisser émouvoir par si peu, Deeks guida son visage vers la lueur du feu, pour mieux observer un court instant ses prunelles. A priori, son choc était vraiment minime, à la réaction immédiate des pupilles face à la luminosité. Satisfait, il la laissa le repousser pour mieux se replacer contre son torse.

- Tu peux te rendormir.

- Hum...

Se nichant de nouveau le plus possible contre lui, Kensi s'éteignit aussitôt.

Soupirant de lassitude, Deeks tacha lui de jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur pour constater impuissant que la tempête ne se calmait vraiment pas. De quoi l'inquiéter au plus haut point, quand il réalisa que la neige tombait plus dru et que la température s'abaissait toujours plus. Enfin… Au moins, étaient-ils bien protégés du vent pour l'instant, dans leur cocon de chaleur mêlée. Comme quoi, leur situation n'était finalement pas si mauvaise aux vues des circonstances. Dire qu'il n'était que 21H… Il lui restait encore toute la nuit à tenir de la sorte.

Ainsi passa donc chaque heure égrainée par la sonnerie de sa montre. S'assurer que le feu était suffisamment nourri… S'assurer que Kensi était toujours alerte… Puis se laisser dévorer par l'inquiétude et la culpabilité de faire vivre une si longue nuit d'angoisse à Julia en ce _Christmas Eve,_ le poids de la fatigue grandissant chaque heure un peu plus. À moins que ce ne soit le seul inconfort du sol rocheux, toujours plus dur et glacé, qui l'épuisait de la sorte.

Quand enfin Deeks vit les 5H30 s'afficher sur sa montre, heure approximative du levé du soleil, le soulagement que leur mésaventure soit très bientôt terminée lui redonna le coup de fouet suffisant pour s'activer à nouveau.

Malgré l'absence de lueur du jour perçant son rideau naturel de branches de pin, il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour s'extraire de leur couche improvisée et se rhabiller. S'il prit aussi le temps de remettre à Kensi ses sous-vêtements et tee-shirt. Ne sachant pas trop encore comment gérer le pantalon avec sa jambe sous attelle. Il se contenta de lui laisser leur couette de fortune formée des vestes et de la couverture de secours, pour la garder calfeutrée au chaud en son absence. Ne reprenant donc que sa polaire et ses chaussettes pour remettre ses chaussures, il prit aussi le temps de s'alimenter.

Si au cœur de la nuit, la faim l'avait déjà poussé à manger l'une de leurs barres, sachant qu'il en restait encore quatre, il s'autorisa d'en prendre une seconde pour se redonner quelques forces. Terminant avec elle le contenu de leur gourde, il la remplit aussitôt de neige avant de la poser dans les braises du feu. Cela permettrait d'offrir à Kensi de quoi boire chaud à son réveil.

Fouillant de nouveau dans son sac, il en extrait enfin son stick à lèvre. Car définitivement, que ce soit la chaleur aride du désert ou le gel de la neige, les températures extrêmes ne lui réussissaient vraiment pas.

Finalement fin prêt à sortir, il repoussa comme la veille l'une des branches positionnées à leurs pieds, histoire de refroidir le moins possible Kensi, quand il constata l'incroyable !

Cela n'avait plus rien d'étonnant qu'il n'ait pas perçu la moindre lueur du jour, malgré qu'il soit maintenant près de 6H ! La neige avait tant chuté qu'elle aurait complètement obstrué l'entrée de leur grotte, s'il n'avait positionné ses branchages pour la retenir à distance. Au lieu de quoi, ils se trouvaient maintenant dans une sorte d'igloo naturel.

Libérant un passage suffisamment grand de la petite pelle pliante, il s'extirpa enfin à l'air libre, pour découvrir un soleil magnifique sur un ciel bleu des plus dégagé. Le calme après la tempête songea-t-il.

En d'autres circonstances, il s'en réjouirait. Mais en la situation, ce n'était pas si heureux.

Avec la quantité de neige tombée et le froid maintenant au plus bas, la poudreuse ne serait plus assez ferme pour s'y mouvoir. Résultat ! Comme redouté, à chacun de ses pas, il s'enfonça jusqu'au genou. Impossible en ces conditions de porter Kensi à la jambe si abîmée pour redescendre jusqu'à la voiture. Ils devraient donc définitivement attendre les secours ou lui partir seul. Une seconde solution qui n'était pas pour lui plaire sachant que cela impliquait d'abandonner sa partenaire blessée au milieu de nulle part. Sans compter que ce serait déjà un miracle qu'il retrouve son chemin, le paysage ayant complètement changé depuis la veille.

Heureusement que ses morceaux d'écharpe étaient toujours présents dans les arbres et buissons. Bien qu'à l'origine voués à guider les secours jusqu'à eux, ils lui permirent au moins d'accéder de nouveau à la position du surfeur victime de l'avalanche. Dégageant sur place l'épais manteau neigeux couvrant jusqu'alors ses flèches de bois et le corps sans vie, il repartit dès qu'il en eut terminé, jugeant qu'il était temps de réveiller pour de bon Kensi et discuter avec elle de leurs options.

Finalement glacé à traîner démuni de sa veste rembourrée, Deeks tenta d'avancer au plus vite. Mais entre les gestes malhabiles d'un corps épuisé, le terrain accidenté et une couche de neige impraticable, la chute était inévitable. Aussi, quand il se sentit perdre l'équilibre, alors qu'il se penchait un bref instant dans les sous-bois pour ramasser quelques branches pour le feu sur son chemin du retour, Deeks tenta bien de se retenir. Mais rien n'étant à portée de main, sa dégringolade le mena dix bons mètres plus bas, ne devant sa sauvegarde qu'à un majestueux sapin stoppant net sa course, en l'exacte position de son avant-bras droit sous un craquement écœurant.

- PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! C'est pas vrai !

Hurlant d'abord mille injures dans l'espoir d'y trouver un maigre apaisement à la douleur, Deeks serra tout aussitôt les dents. Il n'avait pas le luxe de pouvoir rester ainsi effondré dans la neige fraîche. S'il ne bougeait pas très vite, il allait geler en moins de temps qu'il n'en faudrait pour Kensi de le retrouver.

Se redressant suffisamment pour s'adosser au tronc, il prit là plusieurs profondes respirations dans l'espoir de calmer quelque peu les élancements fusant jusqu'à l'épaule. Mais cela ne fonctionnant pas tant que ça, il profita seulement de sa proximité avec l'arbre pour se procurer deux petites branches mortes et ainsi se confectionner une attelle qu'il fixa en enrobant l'ensemble de l'avant-bras de son écharpe. Le bras ainsi fixé, il se traîna à trois pattes jusqu'au haut du monticule ainsi dévalé, bien décidé à retrouver Kensi.

.

Cette dernière finissait de se rhabiller - ayant décidé de fendre la jambe de son pantalon pour l'enfiler avant de le refermer avec les lanières d'écharpes permettant jusqu'alors à l'attelle de tenir - quand entendant des pas l'approcher, elle fut vite soulagée de découvrir qui venait jusqu'à elle.

- Marty !

Alors qu'il se glissait dans leur antre, déposant tout aussitôt une poignée de petit-bois sur le feu, Kensi ne lui laissa guère le temps d'en faire plus en s'imposant tout bonnement dans ses bras pour une longue, très longue étreinte.

Nul doute qu'elle pleurait même, aux légers soubresauts secouant son corps. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de moment où Deeks irait l'offenser en relevant ce détail. Bien au contraire. Ces instants étaient assez rares, pour ne pas dire fugaces, pour qu'ils les salissent d'une taquinerie inappropriée.

- Tout va bien, princesse. Je suis là. Tu es là. Nous sommes vivants et c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Quand je me suis réveillée…, j'ai cru…

- Tu as cru quoi ?

- Tu… je… nous…

Ne sachant s'il devait rire de la voir empêtrée dans ses mots ou s'inquiéter de la révélation qu'elle avait tant de mal à exprimer, Deeks ne doutait surtout pas que se réveiller seule et à moitié dénudée, au milieu de nulle part pouvait se révéler stressant.

- Excuse-moi d'être parti sans te réveiller. Mais tu dormais toujours profondément.

Kensi soupirant longuement, toujours incapable de s'exprimer clairement, elle dut pourtant se faire confirmer ce qui lui paraissait soudain comme une évidence.

- Je suis encore un peu confuse.

- De quoi te tu souviens ?

- Je…

Tachant de reprendre possession de ses émotions, Kensi resta un peu plus longuement dans ses bras, refusant surtout de croiser son regard pour poser sa question.

- Marty, nous… Nous avons fait l'amour cette nuit ? C'était bien toi ? N'est-ce pas ?

- Que… quoi ?

OH MON DIEU ! Elle n'avait quand même pas cru ?

Se sentant subitement repoussée, Kensi s'inquiéta à son tour de la réaction de son partenaire en le voyant littéralement devenir vert. Plus encore, quand il s'échappa totalement de son étreinte pour aller vomir à quelques mètres de leur cavité protectrice.

- Deeks !

Elle tenta bien de se relever, mais la douleur fulgurante pulsant aussitôt dans sa jambe la stoppa tout aussitôt.

- Deeks ?

Obtenant de loin, un signe de main lui indiquant de rester à distance pour toute réponse, Kensi rongea son frein. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bon sang ? La torture de son estomac sembla durer des heures, quand enfin elle le vit mâcher un peu de neige pour ôter le goût de la bile. Alors seulement, il la rejoint de nouveau, non sans avoir couvert le fruit de sa panique d'un peu plus de neige.

Le voyant véritablement tremblant de tout son corps, pâle comme la mort, Kensi se pressa avant toute chose de lui remettre sa veste. Prenant soin de son bras a priori blessé, en l'aidant à l'enfiler, elle lui imposa encore de la fermer consciencieusement avant de s'atteler enfin à comprendre la raison d'une telle réaction.

- Marty, tu me fais peur. Tout va bien ?

- Mon Dieu, Kensi, je suis désolé !

- De quoi ?

- Tu as cru que… que je…

Sur-ventilant très clairement dans l'essai douloureux de sortir ce qu'il imaginait qu'elle avait elle-même eu tant de mal à dire, le jeune homme se força à aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée…

- …t'avais violé ?

Les mots enfin exprimés oralement, accompagnés d'une volonté affichée à vouloir fuir de nouveau, Kensi les lui nia tout aussitôt avec véhémence !

- NON ! Bien sûr que non… Je… Arggg ! Marty Deeks, pose-toi ici et cesse de me stresser comme ça.

La préférant de loin exigeante et maîtresse de la situation, l'homme ne bougea plus comme demandé. Bien que toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il avait pu faire croire à sa compagne.

- Deeks… Qu'est-ce qui te prend de penser à ça ? Je posais juste la question ayant un doute s'il s'agissait de la réalité ou d'un fantasme tordu. Mais que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, j'avais clairement conscience d'être avec toi. Comme je disais plus tôt, j'étais juste confuse. Mon dernier souvenir cohérent est de me retrouver prisonnière de la neige avec le sentiment de… de littéralement m'éteindre. Puis l'instant d'après, il me semble me réveiller à tes côtés. Mais tu es alors si chaud, et moi si glacée…. Que j'imagine avoir alors voulu me persuader que ce n'était pas un rêve, que j'étais bien toujours en vie. Raison pour laquelle…

- …tu m'as incité à te faire l'amour.

- Si tu le dis. le taquina-t-elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était bon, brûlant, tendre… Et puis plus rien. Déconnexion totale des neurones, jusqu'à mon réveil il y a quelques minutes. Alors comprends juste que perdue, ne sachant ni où j'étais, ni pourquoi je me retrouvais seule, je me suis posée la question de savoir si j'étais bien avec toi durant la nuit ou seulement victime de mon imagination en raison de cette foutue bosse que j'ai à la tête. Mais donc, non. Pas une fois, j'ai envisagé qu'un inconnu puisse m'avoir faire ressentir ce que jusqu'ici toi seul à jamais su faire naître en moi. Ok ?

- Sûr ?

Prenant fermement son visage entre ses mains, Kensi lui imposa qu'il la fixe dans les yeux.

- Soyons clairs. JAMAIS. Tu entends ? JAMAIS, je n'irais mentir sur ça. Je te le promets.

Le voyant toujours en état de choc, Kensi ne sut comment interpréter une réaction si physique de sa part pour un tel quiproquo. [1] D'un coté, cela ne pouvait que lui confirmer, combien il se souciait d'elle. Mais de l'autre… Voir à quel point la simple supposition qu'elle puisse avoir été malmenée, pouvait le blesser, la troublait terriblement. Caressant tendrement ses joues couvertes d'une chaume un peu plus fournie qu'à son habitude, espérant ainsi le calmer plus efficacement, Kensi chercha de nouveau son regard bleu de bébé.

- Hé ! Tu vas bien, si je vais bien. Et je vais bien. Ok ? [2]

- ok.

- Enfin… Je vais bien, si on met de côté ma jambe. Sans vouloir en ajouter à ton stress, je crois qu'elle est vraiment cassée. Ça fait un mal de chien.

- J'aurais aimé te donner quelque chose de plus efficace pour la douleur. Mais il ne nous reste qu'une poignée de Tynelol. lui indiqua-t-il en lui tendant la boîte de gélules qu'il portait heureusement avec lui avant leur déroute, pour les douleurs fusant toujours parfois dans son genou. [3]

- Je t'en ai fait prendre par deux fois durant la nuit, lorsque je t'ai réveillé. Tu t'en souviens.

- Désolée, non.

- Pas que ce soit vraiment important.

Ne pouvant ignorer la douleur fusant toujours dans ses yeux, malgré sa tentative de le lui cacher, Deeks lui proposa une tout autre médecine. Cela ne suffirait pas à effacer le mal, mais peut-être arriverait-il à le lui atténuer un peu plus dans l'attente des secours.

- Je pensais à l'envelopper de neige fraîche, si tu es d'accord. Ça permettrait de la désensibiliser au maximum.

- Oh… Je… Pourquoi pas. On peut essayer.

Le simple fait qu'elle le lui accorde lui confirma facilement que son niveau de douleur devait être au plus haut en ce petit matin. S'activant aussitôt, utilisant le « sac de couchage » pour l'envelopper comme proposé, il ne lui nia pas moins le petit entretien qu'elle débuta, dans le but évident de la détourner de son malaise.

- Que s'est-il passé exactement pour nous mener ici et dans cet état ?

- Tu as été emportée par une avalanche.

- J'avais deviné cette partie. Mais comment ? Nous étions pourtant prudents ?

- Elle a été déclenchée par un surfeur hors-piste qui a trouvé intelligent de décrocher volontairement une calotte de neige pour pouvoir la surfer à son affaissement. Il se trouvait un peu au-dessus de nous. J'ai retrouvé son corps en te cherchant.

- Et toi ? Tu n'as rien de cassé ?

- Juste eut une mauvaise réception sur mon bras, tout à l'heure, quand je ramassais un peu plus de bois en revenant de notre zone d'accident.

Que son associé sorte indemne d'une avalanche, pour par la suite se blesser bêtement avec une activité aussi simple que ramasser des brindilles incita la femme à lever les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait qu'un surfeur de vagues californien pour avoir un tel karma.

- Qu'allons-nous faire de toi, je te jure.

- Tais-toi et avale ça. la coupa-t-il, en lui tendant deux barres sucrées, lui surpris qu'elle n'ait pas encore osé exprimer combien elle devait être affamée, aux grognements subitement audibles de son estomac.

- Et maintenant ? Comment sortons-nous de là ? lui demanda-t-elle finalement entre deux bouchées.

- Vu l'heure et le temps dégagé, si quelqu'un est parti à notre recherche ce matin, il y a des chances qu'ils arrivent d'ici peu. Alors, je pensais repartir vérifier une dernière fois que personne n'est en approche du côté de la coulée de neige.

- Deeks, de ce que je comprends tu en reviens déjà. Alors, je ne crois pas que tu…

- Que quoi ?

- Ne te vexe pas. Mais si tu t'es blessé le bras rien qu'en ramassant deux bouts de bois… Tu n'as pas les compétences pour survivre en pleine nature. soupira-t-elle finalement dans un sursaut d'honnêteté.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas l'expert en la matière, kens'. Merci de me le rappeler. Mais depuis hier soir, j'ai bien dû composer avec mes « maigres » capacités. Alors, je suis désolé d'avoir certainement fait tous les mauvais choix menant à ce qu'on soit encore ici, au lieu d'être de retour dans la vallée. Mais à ma décharge, je n'avais pas plus prévu qu'un abruti irait nous mettre dans ce genre de situation.

Sachant que ce type de réponse ne faisait que mettre de l'huile sur le feu, Deeks tenta d'être un peu plus concret et moins susceptible. Même si clairement à cet instant, il ne désirait que fuir le conflit en dormance. Leur fatigue et douleur respective n'étaient pas un bon cocktail pour gérer ce type de discussion.

- Écoute, je sais que tu aimerais m'accompagner dès maintenant. Mais la pente est dure pour revenir jusqu'ici et le chemin impraticable avec ta jambe. Alors si on veut éviter toute nouvelle catastrophe, pour toi, comme pour moi. Il semble plus prudent que tu ne bouges pas encore. Au moins le temps que les antidouleurs commencent à faire leur effet.

- Me laisses-tu seulement le choix ?

- Désolé, princesse, mais non. Je me dépêche. Et si personne n'est encore là, nous aviserons entre aller à leur rencontre en descendant par nous même ou patienter encore un peu plus ici.

- Bien. lui accorda-t-elle finalement à demi-mot.

Si Deeks fit dès lors un premier mouvement pour s'éloigner, il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence que Kensi ne l'envisageait pas aussi vite, le retenant fermement de son poignet sain.

L'observant en quête d'une raison à ce geste, Deeks se sentit subitement soufflé par sa beauté. Cela n'avait rien de censé. D'autant qu'elle, elle se serait jugée affreuse avec ses cheveux éparpillés en dehors de leurs attaches, le visage crasseux et les yeux brillants de douleur. Mais bon Dieu, elle était vivante ! Et à cet instant que pouvait-il y avoir de plus précieux pour lui ?

Kensi semblant avoir à son égard le même constat, ils n'eurent besoin d'aucune autre incitation pour échanger l'un de ces baisers infiniment intimes, aussi éphémère qu'amoureux.

- Fais attention. lui murmura-t-elle.

- Toujours Fern, toujours.

Un second baiser abandonné sur sa tempe et il s'échappa de leur abri de fortune.

.

À suivre.

* * *

[1] Bon des fois que ce ne soit pas clair. Si Deeks réagit si violemment, c'est pas tant l'idée tordue qu'il s'est mise en tête par rapport à Kensi, que le contre-choc de s'être cassé le bras 5min plus tôt, étant toujours dans le déni sur ce point à cet instant.

[2] À plusieurs reprises dans la série, ils échangent ce dialogue où Deeks indique :

- Je vais bien, si tu vas bien.

Ce à quoi Kensi répond toujours :

- Je vais bien.

Et qui se termine donc par un :

- Bien.

- Bien.

Du coup, j'ai aimé l'idée que Kensi stoppe ici, sa crise de panique, en exploitant cet échange habituel entre eux, de sorte à lui imposer de devoir aller bien, puisqu'elle, elle est ok.

[3] Référence à ma fic « Undercover » où suite à une longue séance de torture, Deeks se retrouve avec un genou explosé qui nécessitera une très longue rééducation.

J'espère à demain… Même si alors tard… Certainement très très tard lol

mimi yuy


	8. Partie 7

Le chapitre sans doute le moins intéressant. (Ce qui part mal pour ceux qui n'étaient déjà pas emballés par le précédent. glup) Mais il fallait bien faire l'union entre les deux parties (celle passée et celle à venir) pour que cela se tienne ^_^''

En vous souhaitant surtout à tous et toutes la plus belle année 2014 possible ^.^

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

* * *

**.**

**Partie 7**

_20 heures plus tôt._

Quand elle termina ses courses en fin de matinée, sa joie de pouvoir passer une journée entière à préparer leur réveillon de Noël était contagieuse. Heureuse de retrouver cette cellule familiale lui ayant tant manqué, Julia bouillait littéralement d'impatience de pouvoir gâter ses deux grands enfants dès leur retour.

Quand elle sortit du petit web café où elle venait d'acheter un nouveau cadeau pour Marty, l'amusement se conjuguait dorénavant à la joie d'avoir eu une si bonne idée pour lui.

Quand elle mit la touche finale de sa décoration au sein du chalet en fin d'après-midi, c'est avec le sentiment du devoir accompli qu'elle débuta enfin la préparation du repas.

Quand elle enfourna son dernier plat, le gâteau au chocolat préféré de Kensi quand elle était enfant, programmant le temporisateur pour lancer sa cuisson, Julia réalisa seulement que la nuit venait de tomber brutalement. Comme la veille, il était à peine la fin de journée que déjà l'obscurité emprisonnait toute âme humaine encore dehors pour mieux les inciter à se calfeutrer au sein de leur foyer.

Quand enfin, le four sonna à l'instant même où elle terminait son maquillage, c'est une fois encore le cœur rêveur et plein d'espoir en une vie de famille en devenir qu'elle vérifia sa tenue en tournant un bref instant sur elle-même devant le grand miroir de la salle de bain.

Fin prête pour ce _Christmas Eve_, Julia se posta naturellement devant la fenêtre de l'entrée en quête de la voiture de sa fille. Songeant tout d'abord qu'ils s'étaient peut-être arrêtés boire un chocolat chaud à leur retour - qui ne connaissait pas l'appétit sans limites pour le sucre de Kensi ? - leur retard prolongé l'incita tout de même à les appeler. Sans vouloir les harceler - ils avaient bien le droit à leur intimité, d'autant que personne n'avait évoqué une heure bien précise pour débuter leur réveillon - elle songea qu'un court appel pour connaître leur position et estimation d'arrivée devait être encore acceptable. Sauf que n'avoir alors que leur messagerie pour l'un et l'autre ne fut pas pour la rassurer.

Pourquoi refuseraient-ils de la prendre au téléphone ? En d'autres jours, ils pourraient bien être éperdus à s'aimer quelque part, oublieux du reste du monde. Mais en ce soir de réveillon de Noël… Ni sa fille, ni Marty n'auraient voulu l'inquiéter inutilement. Même immergés dans leur amour, ils lui auraient envoyé un SMS voué à l'informer de leur retard.

Alors quoi ?

Voyant le temps se dégrader de minute en minute, de plus en plus de gros flocons tourbillonnant sous un fort vent glacé, elle imagina que cette météo peu clémente pouvait facilement expliquer l'absence de réseau sur de nombreuses zones de la station. Mais cela ne lui disait toujours pas où ils se trouvaient et en quelle situation.

Se pouvait-il que leur patron au NCIS les ait appelés en urgence sur une affaire classée secret d'état les empêchant de l'en informer ?

Si elle patienta encore une heure, passée 20H, Julia ne sut plus retenir la vague d'inquiétude l'empoignant de plus en plus. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait peut-être pas paniquer aussi vite pour seulement un peu de retard. Mais ils étaient en montagne et…

Prenant de nouveau son téléphone en main, Julia appela tout d'abord le numéro d'urgence qu'une femme lui avait par le passé confié. S'ils étaient partis pour leur travail, elle avait tout intérêt à s'en assurer avant d'alerter tous les services de secours un soir de Noël. Et heureusement pour elle, cette fois-ci, la femme appelée décrocha après seulement trois sonneries.

- Mme Lange ?

NCIS - LA

_3 heures plus tard._

Marchant de long en large dans le bureau du poste de contrôle du domaine skiable, Julia savait pertinemment que son comportement ne menait à rien. Mais comment trouver la paix en sachant ses deux enfants abandonnés de tous en pleine nature hostile ?

S'arrêtant un instant pour observer le ciel toujours si déchaîné, elle ne pouvait s'imaginer le pire pour Kensi et Marty. Étaient-ils seulement toujours vivants ? Si oui, avaient-ils pu trouver un abri pour la nuit ? Le mercure descendait déjà si bas en cette période de l'année.

Ne rien savoir la dévorait vivante. N'osant imaginer combien il serait plus douloureux encore de découvrir au matin avoir perdu sa fille, si peu de temps après l'avoir retrouvé dans sa vie. La peine ne saurait alors qu'égaler celle de n'avoir jamais pu approfondir sa relation naissante avec Marty.

Soupirant douloureusement, Julia allait reprendre sa marche, quand l'homme venu la chercher quelques heures plus tôt à son chalet se présenta devant elle avec un mug en main qu'il lui tendit.

- Vous devriez essayer de dormir un peu, Mme Feldman.

- Et vous m'apportez un café, en me disant cela ?

- Une tisane, pour vous aider à calmer vos nerfs.

- Merci.

Buvant une gorgée du thé offert par le shérif du comté, aussi responsable de l'équipe des sauveteurs bénévoles en fonction sur le domaine - un cinquantenaire à l'allure sportive bien qu'aux cheveux déjà grisonnants - Julia du admettre que son breuvage était tout bonnement délicieux.

- C'est vraiment bon.

- Merci. Une recette confiée par notre amie commune.

- Je vois… Je me sens si fautive.

- De quoi ? Vous n'y êtes pour rien pour l'accident ou quoi que ce soit ayant mené à les retenir de rentrer.

- Mais c'est bien moi qui vous empêche de fêter le réveillon auprès de vos proches.

- S'il n'y a que ça. Je vous rassure M'dame. Je n'ai pas de famille avec qui passer les fêtes. Ma fille travaille à l'étranger et je ne vois guère plus sa mère depuis bien des années. [1]

- C'est triste.

- C'est la vie.

Alors qu'elle songeait à ce que serait la sienne, si le partenaire de Kensi n'était pas apparu devant le pas de sa porte un an plus tôt, Julia fut de nouveau sauvée de ses pensées par le shérif.

- Écoutez, Mme Feldman. Anthony qui les a croisés avant leur départ m'a clairement indiqué qu'ils lui paraissaient suffisamment bons pour le site qu'ils avaient choisi. Mais surtout qu'ils semblaient aussi bien informés sur les consignes de prudences à suivre, qu'aptes à survivre à quelques mésaventures. Je le cite : « S'il y a bien des touristes à même de nous revenir en un seul morceau, ce sont bien ces deux-là ».

Si la remarque la fit avant tout sourire, but premier de l'homme lui faisant face, Julia le lui acquiesça d'un bref mouvement de tête.

- Vous avez raison. Kensi a depuis toute petite, passée des jours et semaines au milieu de nulle part auprès de mon défunt mari. Il aimait lui apprendre à survivre dans toute sorte de situations. Quoiqu'ils leur arrivent, elle saura comment réagir pour les en sortir. Mais comment être sûr qu'ils ne sont pas trop gravement blessés ou pire, s'ils n'ont su revenir à la vallée par eux-mêmes depuis tout ce temps ?

- Il se peut tout autant que votre fille, puisque si bien entraînée en matière de survie, ait aussi choisi de les faire patienter dans un abri sûr, plutôt que de risquer leur vie en affrontant l'obscurité et des éléments imprévisibles.

- À nouveau, je vous l'accorde.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, comme dit plus tôt. Dès que la tempête se calmera ou que la luminosité nous le permettra, mes hommes iront les chercher. Comprenez simplement que partir plus tôt ne ferait que les mettre en danger.

- Je sais. Je comprends, shér…

- Charles. Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Charles.

- …Charles.

Au moins pouvait-elle déjà se juger chanceuse de se trouver au poste logistique d'où elle apprendrait au plus tôt l'avancée des recherches. Après avoir appelé Hetty pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas derrière l'absence impromptue de ses enfants, la femme s'était aussitôt proposé d'appeler un vieil ami pour obtenir au plus vite quelques informations de première main. D'ailleurs, non sans la réconforter au préalable.

_- Vous savez combien votre fille est douée en ce genre de situation. S'ils ont une chance de s'en tirer, ce sera grâce à elle et son expérience du terrain._

_- Vous avez raison. Je sais que vous avez raison. Mais j'ai si peur que le pire soit advenu._

- Mme Feldman ?

De nouveau tirée de ses récents souvenirs, Julia lui offrit un sourire fatigué.

- Excusez-moi. Et je vous en prie, appelez-moi Julia.

- Toujours plongée dans vos pensées ?

- Comment en être autrement ? Mais je vous suis infiniment reconnaissante d'être ainsi venu me chercher et continuer à me tenir compagnie.

- Je n'aurais pas eu pour cœur de vous laisser ainsi seule en cette nuit de Noël.

- Je me sens soudainement si fatiguée.

- Je sais.

- Vous… ? Le thé ?

- Une tisane, Julia… une tisane.

Guidant la femme rongée par l'inquiétude vers la pièce adjacente au bureau permettant habituellement au personnel de permanence de se reposer, l'homme lui offrit de s'y allonger pour les prochaines heures.

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

- Vous aviez besoin de dormir.

- Mais…

- Vos enfants auront besoin de vous demain, quand nous les aurons retrouvés. Aussi devez-vous être reposée pour leur retour.

Appréciant que cet homme ait dit « quand » et non « si », ils les retrouveraient, Julia se laissa finalement happer par les effets du somnifère glissé dans sa boisson.

NCIS - LA

_Six heures plus tard._

Deeks avait presque atteint la fin des sous-bois, quand le bruit caractéristique d'un hélicoptère en approche lui confirma que leur mésaventure arrivait enfin à son terme. Pressant le pas, il arrivait à son tour sur la coulée de neige, quand un homme se décrochait au même instant de son filin, au pied du corps sans vie.

À sa vue, le sauveteur fit un geste de rotation de son bras au pilote pour qu'il s'éloigne un instant de la zone. Sans doute le temps qu'ils puissent se parler, sans le bruit des rotatives rendant tout inaudible. Suite à quoi, il vint à sa rencontre.

- Steve Holden ?

- Non. Marty Deeks.

- Ok. Moi c'est Richard McAllister. Vous, vous étiez ici avec votre compagne ? Savez-vous ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Le sauveteur n'était pas dupe. Pour bien connaître ce site, à sa vue, il n'avait aucun doute qu'une avalanche s'y était déclenchée la veille. Alors au corps retrouvé mort tout à côté, il était très possible qu'il soit face à l'unique survivant. Pour autant, ce que celui-ci lui indiqua le rassura tout aussitôt.

- Elle est un peu plus loin avec une jambe cassée. Il lui a fallu la nuit entière pour retrouver une conscience stable et…

- Où avez-vous passé la nuit ? l'interrompit-il aussitôt, pressentant que l'homme ne cesserait facilement de parler sous le stress de sa situation.

- Dans une cavité près de la paroi rocheuse, Kens s'y trouve encore.

- On va y aller, alors. Ritchie à Williams. parla-t-il à son talkie-walkie. Steve Holden est mort et Kensi Blye blessée hors site. Je vais la diagnostiquer et vous rappelle dès que j'en sais plus.

- Statut du troisième skieur manquant ? lui répondit-on sous le crachin de la liaison à distance.

Observant un instant Deeks, l'homme se permit un sourire.

- Plutôt en forme, de ce que j'en vois. Terminé. On y va.

Sur le chemin, l'homme se permit d'informer son guide d'un fait qu'il espérait consolant.

- Une certaine Julia Feldman sera plutôt heureuse d'apprendre que vous n'allez pas si mal.

- Vous l'avez vu ?

- Avant notre départ. Le pilote de l'hélico avait pour consigne de l'informer dès notre arrivée de votre statut. Une femme de poigne si vous me permettez.

- Vous n'avez pas encore vu la fille… osa marmonner Deeks.

En tout cas soulagé que Julia puisse être informé au plus tôt de leur survie, c'est non sans inquiétude pour Kensi, qu'il continua à guider l'homme jusqu'à l'entrée de ce qui avait vraiment figure d'igloo en ce petit matin ensoleillé.

- Kens' c'est nous ! informa-t-il dés qu'ils furent à portée de voix, désireux d'éviter que sa partenaire n'aille agresser leur sauveteur de surprise.

Le lieu restant étroit, il était évident que Richard allait être celui qui la rejoindrait. Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs sans tarder.

- Mlle Blye ?

- B… Bonjour.

- Vous voilà dans une belle bâtisse, dites-moi.

- Si vous le dites.

Pas franchement amusée de la situation, Kensi aurait surtout eu bien du mal à le lui concéder, n'ayant toujours pas vu la partie extérieure d'où Marty l'avait abandonné. Elle était toutefois heureuse de la fin plus précoce que redoutée de leur situation malhabile, avec l'arrivée de ce sauveteur.

- Alors, votre jambe ?

- Cassée.

- Hum… nous allons voir ça.

L'auscultant rapidement, Richard ne put que concéder à l'information, tandis qu'il sortait sans tarder de son sac à dos de quoi réduire efficacement la douleur.

- Bien. Il va nous falloir de l'aide pour vous sortir de là sans trop vous malmener.

Injectant dans la jambe blessée une dose de morphine, sous une grimace de Deeks et les yeux désabusés de Kensi face à sa réaction si excessive à la simple vue d'une seringue, l'homme ne rata rien de l'échange entre les deux jeunes gens. Sachant combien la nuit avait dû être difficile pour ces deux-là, son expérience sut très vite qu'il leur serait salvateur de les éloigner un peu, d'ici à ce qu'ils retrouvent la civilisation.

- Ritchie à Williams… La blessée souffre d'une fracture à la jambe. Il va me falloir la bannette et une paire de bras pour l'évacuer. indiqua-t-il dans son talkie.

- On est stationnaire et en-cours de récupération du corps. Je t'envoie Jack.

- Génial. Marty ?

- Hum ?

- Pourriez-vous aller chercher mon collègue pour le guider jusqu'ici ? J'aimerais continuer à m'occuper de stabiliser votre compagne pour son transport.

- Bien sûr. J'y vais.

Satisfait de le voir les quitter tout aussitôt, Richard offrit un sourire compatissant à la jeune femme dont il jugea les nerfs à fleur de peau. Aussi se montra-t-il bien moins familier avec elle.

- Je comprends votre inconfort, madame. Mais au vu du terrain détruit par l'avalanche et de la tempête que nous avons supportée toute cette nuit, je peux vous garantir que vous vous en sortez vraiment très bien.

- Je n'ai vu ni l'un ni l'autre. J'ai a priori été inconsciente ces douze dernières heures.

- Vous souffrez d'une autre blessure ?

- Mise à part une grosse bosse à la tête, je ne crois pas.

- Bien. Nous verrons tout ça à l'hôpital. En attendant, vous pourrez remercier votre compagnon de vous avoir aussi bien protégé du froid. Je ne blaguais pas en vous disant que ce petit cocon était particulièrement bien conçu. C'est un habitué du camping sauvage ou des stages de survie ?

- Non.

- Dans ce cas, il n'en aura que plus de mérite.

Il allait poursuivre quand son collègue les rejoint, passant juste une tête dans l'espace permettant d'accéder à la petite cavité rocheuse.

- Déjà là ?

- Dur de se perdre avec un terrain si bien balisé. Madame. salua-t-il aussitôt, Kensi.

- Balisé ? réagit-elle, surprise de leur échange.

- Votre mari a étripé le chaperon rouge pour jouer au petit Poucet.

- Quoi ?

- Il a eu la présence d'esprit de signaler efficacement le chemin menant jusqu'à vous, de lanières rouges. traduisit pour elle, Richard.

Définitivement, elle n'arrivait pas à voir pourquoi ces sauveteurs insistaient tant à employer cet humour ridicule en leur situation. Mais ce qui la frappa le plus au cœur fut finalement la voix venue de l'extérieur leur niant une partie de l'information donnée précédemment.

- Ce n'est pas femme.

- Hé bien si vous voulez notre avis, c'est peut-être le moment que cela change.

Clignant de l'œil à Kensi en disant ces mots, Richard prit de nouveau les choses en main. Terminant d'enfermer sa jambe d'une gouttière gonflable vouée à la bloquer plus efficacement qu'avec l'attelle de fortune en bois. Il demanda à son collègue de dégager branches et neige obstruant l'entrée de la cavité pour mieux positionner la bannette parallèlement au corps de Kensi et ainsi l'y faire glisser plus facilement. Alors, les deux hommes la portèrent jusqu'à la zone dégagée pour évacuation.

Kensi et le second sauveteur progressaient déjà dans les airs jusqu'à l'hélico, quand le responsable de l'opération de sauvetage observa un instant Deeks dans l'attente du filin leur permettant d'être récupérés à leur tour. Finalement, l'absence d'émotion ou de réaction vive affichée par cet homme était perturbante. Il avait beau avoir appris, avant leur départ, qu'ils auraient à faire à un couple formé d'un flic et d'une militaire, et donc à même de garder leur sang-froid. Tant de calme cachait souvent quelque chose. Tachant de se concentrer sur leurs maigres échanges, Richard eut soudain une révélation.

- Marty ? Tout va bien ? Je ne vous ai pas vu utiliser votre bras droit depuis mon arrivée.

- Hum. Juste une mauvaise réception.

Ne cherchant pas plus à attirer son attention, le regard bleu clair jusqu'alors toujours fixé sur l'ascension de sa compagne, Richard extrait de son sac une seconde injection de morphine. Si ses craintes étaient vérifiées, l'homme allait méchamment souffrir avec les vibrations de l'hélicoptère, s'il n'agissait pas avant son transport.

Ayant bien vu sa réticence lorsqu'il avait agi plus tôt sur la femme, le sauveteur n'eut alors aucun scrupule à procéder cette fois-ci en toute feinte. Se positionnant à ses côtés, il lui imposa sans avertissement son injection en le piquant au travers de ses vêtements.

- Hé !

- Faites-moi confiance, vous l'apprécierez une fois là-haut.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir, Richard lui jeta le baudrier dont il aurait besoin pour qu'ils le remontent.

- Aller ! C'est à votre tour de grimper au 7ème ciel.

.

À suivre.

* * *

[1] Dans mon petit cerveau, le Shérif (ex-militaire) est une relation d'Hetty dont la fille bosse aussi pour la navy ^_- Mais c'était un peu compliqué de tout raconter ici.

Hé voilà ! Nos deux associés sont enfin sauvés ^-^

Plus qu'un double chapitre à l'hôpital, avant le double chapitre consacré aux échanges de cadeaux (unique raison de toute cette fic) et ce sera déjà l'épilogue pour clore cette histoire au suspens des plus absents lol ^_-

A très vite.

mimi yuy


	9. Partie 8

Arggg le retour de quasi tous mes collègues de travail hier, n'avait rien d'heureux. Retour des délais impossible à tenir u_u, mille attentes de chacun et rythme de barge sont donc déjà de retour sniff =_=

Y'a pas à dire, les vacances des autres sont déjà des vacances ^_^''

Heureusement que ce soir c'est week-end ^_^x

En attendant, un début de chapitre plutôt dur à démarrer. Pour j'espère, un final pas complètement loupé, vu comme je tiens particulièrement à cette petite scène entre nos deux rescapés des neiges. À vous de juger.

.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

* * *

**.**

**Partie 8**

Bien que ne soufrant que d'un choc léger et d'une jambe cassée, Kensi fut emportée sans tarder en salle d'urgence pour obtenir les soins nécessaires, dés leur atterrissage sur le toit du petit hôpital.

Découvrir peu avant, au travers des casques portés par tous au sein de l'hélicoptère les ramenant dans la vallée, les mots froids et dépourvus d'émotion de Deeks informant leurs sauveteurs de comment il l'avait réanimé la veille, alors en absence de pouls et de toute respiration, l'avait particulièrement choqué. Tout d'abord, par la teneur même de l'information, ignorant jusqu'alors à quel point elle avait frôlé la mort. Mais tout autant par la façon d'énoncer ces propos par son partenaire. Elle comprenait bien qu'il puisse garder une certaine distance et pudeur face à tous ces étrangers les entourant. Mais qu'il paraisse à ce point si indifférent n'était pas conforme au Deeks qu'elle connaissait. Cela ne lui faisait-il donc rien de plus ?

N'ayant aucune chance de lui en parler, puisqu'aussitôt entraînée sur un chariot vers une salle de soin dès leur retour – Kensi aperçu toutefois sur son chemin, un homme portant un insigne du shérif approcher Deeks. Rien de mieux pour l'inquiéter un peu plus…

Si l'homme s'était effectivement rendu au-devant des trois touristes rapatriés, en sa qualité de responsable des sauveteurs. Il souhaitait surtout s'enquérir en premier lieu de la victime décédée, laissant soin aux urgentistes de prendre en charge les deux rescapés.

La femme aussitôt partie, il se présenta toutefois à son conjoint. Ne serait-ce que par égard pour leur profession respective.

- Lieutenant Deeks.

- Shérif.

- Comment vous sentez-vous après cette nuit passée dans nos montagnes ?

- Chanceux. Vous voulez qu'on fasse le point tout de suite ? n'étant pas dupe quant aux raisons de sa présence sur ce toit.

Croisant le regard du sauveteur positionné juste derrière Deeks, l'homme le lui nia aussitôt.

- Plus tard. Je dois d'abord prendre en charge le corps de la victime.

- Bien.

Finalement entraîné à son tour contre son gré dans une petite salle, loin du brouhaha des urgences, Deeks commença à nier tout besoin quand une jolie blonde lui imposa de s'asseoir avant de partir flirter un instant avec l'autre fou de la seringue.

- Il a reçu une dose de Morphine, alors ne te laisse pas prendre par son « je vais bien, tout va bien ». Il a minimum le bras droit HS et une chute de glycémie.

- Autre chose ?

- À toi de me dire… Santa Claus a été généreux ce matin ?

- Le lit était trop froid pour me donner envie d'ouvrir mon cadeau.

- Je me rattraperais ce soir...

- Rien n'est moins sûr avec ces foutus touristes… réalisa-t-elle dépitée.

- Sois sympa avec celui-ci. C'est le premier de la saison à ne pas me faire de crise d'hystérie à mon arrivée sur site.

- Monsieur aurait-il un coup de cœur ?

- Chaque fois que mes yeux se posent sur toi, bébé. Chaque fois…

- Crétin !

Le laissant partir, la femme se soucia enfin de son patient somnolant gentiment dans son coin.

Ok. Elle pouvait l'accorder à Ritchie. Sa bouille de surfeur esseulé avait de quoi faire fondre n'importe quel cœur de glace. S'agenouillant devant lui, elle tacha de le réveiller en douceur.

- Hé… Comment vous vous sentez ? Haut de cœur ? Une douleur particulière avant votre prise de Morphine ?

- Je n'ai rien subi de plus qu'un choc un peu fort au bras. Juste de quoi hériter d'un bel hématome.

- Soyez gentil et laissez-nous en juger.

Faisant venir à eux un externe pour qu'il prenne une radio dudit bras, le verdict fut sans appel.

- Monsieur, je crains que vous héritiez de bien plus qu'un hématome.

- Avant-bras cassé ?

- Je vois que je ne vous apprends rien. Regardez, fracture du Radius… là.

Observant la radio, Deeks ne retint pas son soupir de déception.

- Avouez que vous n'êtes pas si surpris.

- J'avoue surtout que je ne voulais pas y croire. gémit-il dépité.

- Ce qui n'est pas vrai ne peut faire souffrir ?

- Quelque chose comme ça…

- Bien. Au moins, vous avez la chance que la coupe soit nette. Un plâtre et vous serez de nouveau totalement libre de vos mouvements.

- Merci.

- Une préférence pour la couleur ?

- Faites-moi la surprise… soupira-t-il, de nouveau, trop épuisé pour mieux réagir à la bonne humeur de ce brin de femme.

.

Après avoir été libéré, nouvellement alourdi d'un poids bleu marine sur l'avant-bras, Deeks s'informa sans tarder des démarches administratives nécessaires à leur prise en charge. S'il apprit à cette occasion que Julia était d'hors et déjà sur les lieux, venant tout juste de rejoindre Kensi dans sa salle de soin, il n'en renseigna pas moins les formulaires d'admission. La force de l'habitude lui permettait tristement de pouvoir les remplir presque les yeux fermés pour chacun d'eux. Ceci fait, il vit sans surprise revenir à lui le Shérif.

- Lieutenant. Je peux repasser, si vous souhaitez d'abord aller voir votre compagne ou profiter de quelques heures de repos.

- Je préférerais m'en occuper tout de suite, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

- Dans ce cas, allons-y.

Ainsi partit-il répondre aux questions des autorités et de l'équipe de secours quant à ce qui s'était passé la veille, sur la face ouest de Black Bear Paw…

NCIS - LA

C'est finalement après une nuit quasi blanche et deux trop longues journées, bien qu'il soit encore tôt, que Deeks s'autorisa enfin à retrouver Kensi. D'ailleurs, à peine atteignait-il le couloir menant à sa chambre d'hôpital que sa mère en sortait.

- Marty !

- Julia.

Le revoyant seulement à cet instant depuis leur départ la veille, la femme l'étreignit tout aussitôt. Un instant sans fin dont Deeks n'eut aucune honte à profiter. Pressant timidement en retour le corps menu pressé contre le sien, il finit par s'écarter, gêné de sa perdition. Il n'avait définitivement plus l'âge pour ce genre d'échange. Pour autant, il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne s'en lasserait jamais.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il finalement en indiquant la chambre de sa partenaire.

- Très bien. Elle râle déjà comme jamais à l'idée de devoir rester ici jusqu'à demain matin. Mais je crois que c'est surtout de ne pas savoir où tu étais qui la stresse.

- Dans ce cas, je vais de suite aller la rassurer.

Alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner d'elle pour rejoindre sa fille, Julia le stoppa aussitôt.

- Attends ! Elle peut encore attendre quelques minutes. Comment vas-tu, toi ?

- Moi ? Je…

Réalisant soudain qu'elle le tutoyait bel et bien subitement, Deeks reprit très vite ses esprits, pour nier tout aussitôt le besoin de se soucier de son bien-être.

- Très bien. Je ne suis pas celui qui a perdu connaissance, ni même été blessé par une coulée de neige.

- Marty, le shérif nous a indiqué que tu avais tout autant été emporté par l'avalanche.

- Rien de plus que quelques roulés-boulés.

- Et ce plâtre ?

- Ça ? C'est le résultat de mes piteuses capacités de survie. répondit-il par autodérision.

Sachant à l'inverse, combien ses réflexes et actions avaient été salvateurs et efficaces aux dires même du sauveteur ayant visité Kensi en sa présence peu avant, Julia ne le contredit pas pour autant. Elle commençait à le connaître suffisamment pour choisir ses batailles. Et en l'occurrence, elle pouvait déduire de son regard fuyant qu'il y avait une perdition bien plus complexe camouflée derrière cet esprit brillant à l'infinie modestie. Restait à découvrir de quoi il s'agissait exactement.

- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien…

- Marty… insista-t-elle, de sa voix de maman qu'elle découvrait chaque fois, amusée, combien cela pouvait fonctionner à merveille avec lui.

- Je…

Pourquoi Julia avait-elle soudain cette capacité à savoir si bien lire en lui ? Et plus encore, pourquoi son regard avait-il subitement un tel pouvoir sur sa volonté ? Comme l'avant-veille au chalet, il réalisait surtout qu'elle ne laisserait pas tomber le sujet, tant qu'il ne lui lâcherait pas le morceau.

D'abords réticent, c'est finalement las que Deeks se laissa chuter sur l'un des bancs longeant le couloir pour mieux trouver ses mots. Après tout. Peut-être que Julia saurait être de bon conseil. Sans compter qu'il mourrait réellement d'envie de lui demander quelque chose.

- Puisque vous insistez. J'aurais une question à vous poser.

NCIS - LA

Alors qu'elle attendait patiemment le retour de sa mère - celle-ci ayant finalement cédée à son insistance à l'envoyer partir en quête de retrouver son idiot de partenaire, si subitement inscrit aux abonnés absents depuis leur sauvetage - Kensi entendit toquer à la porte.

Se redressant du mieux qu'elle put pour faire face au visiteur, la tension ne l'ayant jamais quittée depuis leur séparation s'envola tout aussitôt à la vue de celui venant enfin la voir après tant d'heures passées loin d'elle.

- Marty !

- Salut.

- Où étais-tu ?

La question étant sortie plus brutale qu'elle ne l'avait voulu, Kensi voulut se reprendre. Mais la vue d'un plâtre sur son avant-bras lui fit surtout oublier tout ce à quoi elle pensait jusqu'alors.

- Tu es blessé ! Tout va bien ? Tu n'as rien d'autre ? Qu'est-ce que les médecins ont dit…

La voyant clairement paniquer qu'il ait pu être si longtemps absent en raison d'un problème de santé, Deeks la démenti aussi vite.

- Je me suis juste cassé l'avant-bras. Coupe nette et sans bavure, rien de bien méchant. la rassura-t-il aussitôt en tapotant son plâtre. Cela ne m'empêchera même pas de tirer. Ou de courir, d'ailleurs, contrairement à toi. Désolé de ne pas être passé plus tôt pour te prévenir. Mais si j'ai tant tardé, c'est qu'après qu'on m'ait posé le plâtre, j'ai traité un peu de paperasse au bureau des admissions. Puis accompagné le shérif du comté au poste de contrôle des sauveteurs, pour y faire un rapport détaillé de l'incident qui a coûté la vie au surfeur faisant comme nous du hors-piste. J'y suis resté près de trois heures, histoire qu'ils obtiennent tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à venir te voir pour obtenir ta version des faits pour boucler l'affaire.

- Je te confirme qu'ils sont passés peu avant midi.

- Bien.

Ne le voyant pas plus réagir à l'information, Kensi se sentit obligé d'insister.

- C'était il y a plus de deux heures, Deeks !

- Oh… Ouais… Je serais bien revenu avec eux… Mais j'ai trouvé plus profitable pour tout le monde de me faire déposer au chalet pour m'y changer et prendre une douche, avant ça. Après quoi, j'ai accompagné le garagiste du coin pour aller récupérer la voiture avec son aide. Elle n'a pas franchement apprécié de passer la nuit dehors, sous les congères. Du coup, on a dû changer la batterie. J'ai aussi rappelé Hetty, pour lui confirmer que tout était ok. Julia semble l'avoir appelé hier, ce qui a donné lieu à un message sur mon répondeur nous demandant de l'informer de notre situation, dés l'instant que l'un de nous deux n'était plus en danger de mort.

Autant dire qu'il n'avait donc pas cessé une seconde de continuer à s'occuper de tout, pendant qu'elle était médicalement prise en charge, mise au repos forcé, et choyée par sa mère.

Sachant dorénavant, grâce aux sauveteurs, l'ampleur de tout ce qu'il avait surtout mit en œuvre pour la sauver de son ensevelissement, puis pour leur survie durant cette nuit passée en haute montagne. Kensi avait bien du mal à ne pas culpabiliser quant à son attitude envers lui, au matin (comme à l'instant, au demeurant). Comment avait-elle pu mettre en cause ses capacités à survivre après une telle démonstration de compétence et de bon sens ?

Elle avait conscience d'avoir été à cran et de fait excentrique en raison de l'inconfort de leur situation, de son choc et de la douleur vive émanant de sa jambe. Mais cela n'excusait clairement pas un tel comportement. Aussi avait-elle fini par penser que son absence à ses côtés depuis leur retour, n'ait été sa réponse à cette réaction excessive. Pas qu'elle lui aurait reproché son besoin de prendre de la distance pour empêcher que cela ne s'envenime plus.

Devinant à présent, beaucoup plus facilement, combien cette épreuve tout entière avait dû être difficile pour lui. Connaissant Deeks et sa capacité à se sentir responsable de tous les maux de la terre, Kensi, se saisit finalement de sa main libre pour lui apporter une douce pression symbole de son soutien et l'inciter à s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit.

- Tu as au moins pu manger depuis notre retour ? Maman peut te rapporter quelque chose. Enfin si on la retrouve. Elle venait tout juste de partir te chercher.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Une infirmière s'en est chargée quand on me faisait mon plâtre. Quant à Julia. Je l'ai croisé à mon arrivée et convaincu d'aller se reposer quelques heures au chalet.

- Bien.

Kensi l'observa toujours soucieuse de voir à quel point l'épuisement avait poids sur son corps. Mais plus encore, il émanait de lui comme une angoisse latente. N'ayant pas pris la peine de le demander au shérif à sa visite, Kensi craint alors que la responsabilité de l'accident puisse leur être attribuée, malgré toute leur innocence dans le déclenchement de l'avalanche. Peut-être que Deeks en savait déjà plus sur ce sujet, raison de ce qui se transformait de plus en plus en une détresse flagrante.

- Pour ce qui est du mort ? Sais-tu s'ils comptent ouvrir une enquête complémentaire et/ou intenter des poursuites ?

- Non. soupira-t-il lourdement. C'est une affaire bouclée. N'ayant pas comme toi besoin de cacher ma profession, en période de congés. A priori, mon statut de flic a amplement suffi pour valider notre bonne foi. À moins que ce ne soit la mauvaise réputation et caractère de merde du type quand il est passé au poste de contrôle ayant de jouer les intrépides. Enfin… Tout ce qui importe, c'est que nous avons été qualifiés de victimes de son imprudence, et ne saurons donc plus sollicités par qui que ce soit.

- Bien.

Le voyant cligner des yeux, la tête somnolente, Kensi l'incita à la rejoindre dans son lit, se déplaçant suffisamment pour qu'il puisse se coucher de côté.

Ne se faisant pas prier, Deeks reposa alors naturellement son bras plâtré sur sa taille fine, tout en nichant son visage lourd dans son cou, non sans - cette fois-ci - un long soupire de satisfaction. En cette position, Kensi réalisa qu'il donnait le sentiment de vouloir littéralement l'absorber en lui. Caressant doucement son visage tout en scrutant les plis soucieux de son front, la jeune femme ne sut quoi faire pour le soulager du mal inconnu semblant toujours le ronger.

- Hé… Ça va ?

- Non.

N'étant pas habituée par une réponse si franche, Kensi s'inquiéta un peu plus encore.

- Tu as mal ? Tu veux que j'appelle une infirmière ?

- Non.

- Mais tu…

- Kensi… Comment veux-tu que quoi que ce soit aille, alors qu'i peine 20H, je tenais ton corps mort dans mes bras ?

Ok. Là, elle pouvait bien l'avouer, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Et à la douleur fusant des yeux creusés de fatigue, aucun mot ne sembla avoir suffisamment de poids pour lui répondre.

Pour avoir appris des sauveteurs le détail de ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas, suite à l'avalanche - ces derniers n'ayant pas hésité à la laisser lire le rapport de Deeks, après qu'elle leur ait donné sa propre version des faits. Que pouvait-elle dorénavant bien dire à la personne ayant extrait son cadavre de son cercueil de neige et qui de surcroît était l'unique raison de sa présence sur cette terre, pour l'avoir arrachée de sa seule volonté des bras glacés de la mort ? Plus que jamais, son associé avait eu son dos la veille. Plus que jamais, elle lui devait une dette de vie.

- Marty… Je sais que je ne le dis pas aussi souvent que toi. Comme je suis plus rarement encore, celle à l'exprimer la première. Mais…

Le voyant chercher de quoi elle parlait, Kensi se pencha sur son visage pour déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres gercées, sans jamais perdre son regard.

- Je t'aime, Marty Deeks. Et si je vis dorénavant en ce monde uniquement grâce à ta force, ta détermination, et à ton propre amour pour moi. Sois sûr que comme par le passé, ou notre présent, je continuerais à jamais à faire mon possible pour te soutenir et secourir quand tu en auras à ton tour besoin. Mon seul souhait en ce monde est que jour après jour nous puissions continuer à avoir la chance de vivre un peu plus longtemps l'un auprès de l'autre.

L'observant la fixer sans un mot un long moment, Kensi ne sut retenir ses propres larmes à la vue de celles noyant tout doucement le regard bleu océan de son partenaire. Plus que personne, elle pouvait comprendre ce qu'il avait pu ressentir là bas, dans la montagne. N'avait-elle pas vécu la même panique et incertitude de l'avoir perdu, quand il se trouvait torturé aux mains de Johnny Torrio ? À la différence près qu'après l'avoir sauvé, lui respirait encore. Son cœur battait toujours en son coffre…

Ne pouvant plus retenir ses émotions, finalement brisé par cette vague de peur, de panique et de douleur viscérale revenant à lui aussi puissamment qu'à l'instant même où il avait pensé l'avoir perdue, ne serait-ce que quelques si précieuses minutes, Deeks camoufla ses larmes en se blottissant contre elle.

Le laissant alors pleurer toute sa peine passée dans son giron, Kensi le serra de toutes ses forces, ses mains perdues dans ses boucles blondes. Cela lui faisait si mal de le voir aussi blessé à l'âme.

- Ça va aller, Marty. Je suis là. Tu m'as sauvé. Tu m'as sauvé.

Ne lui faisant pas l'affront de retenir ses propres larmes, Kensi se blottit à son tour tout autour de lui, ne formant plus qu'un avec ce surhomme l'ayant extraite de l'antre même de la mort. Véritablement l'ange gardien de sa vie…

Comprenant enfin, que depuis le tout début de leur mésaventure, il avait tout simplement emmuré en lui toute sa peur, toute sa peine d'avoir manqué la perdre. Elle comprit tout autant, pourquoi il avait gardé ses distances et cette façade d'indifférence une fois en présence de témoins. Toujours si désireux de lui offrir ce roc solide contre lequel elle avait pleuré à son réveil au matin, il s'était assuré de ne pas craquer avant qu'elle n'ait été à l'abri saine et sauve ou qu'il ait pris soin de tous les tracas annexes à ce type de mésaventure. Comme bien trop souvent dans leur association, il avait ignoré toutes ses craintes, tous ses doutes - en un mot, tous ses sentiments - dans le seul but de prendre soin d'elle, même si au coût de son propre détriment.

Aussi, est-ce bien consciente de la chance incroyable qu'elle avait d'être aimée d'une si belle âme que Kensi poursuivit ses murmures de réconfort.

- Tu m'as sauvé, Marty. Tu peux enfin lâcher prise. Tu m'as sauvé.

Si quiconque put les surprendre ainsi enlacés, nul ne vient jamais les interrompre...

.

À suivre.

* * *

Il était bien temps que notre cher lieutenant de police puisse enfin relâcher la pression après avoir tant pris sur lui, au profit de leur survie.

Demain soir (nuit ?), les premiers pas d'une nouvelle bulle familiale ^-^

mimi yuy


	10. Partie 9

Avec 10 jours de retard, le chapitre que je souhaitais à l'origine publier ce 25 décembre, si seulement j'avais pu débuter ma fic un peu plus tôt. lol

Vous en souhaitant une bonne lecture, rien de plus qu'une petite soirée en famille ^-^

.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

* * *

**.**

**Partie 9**

Si Deeks s'endormit rapidement profondément sous la veille vigilante de sa compagne. Après quelques heures de sommeil, ce dernier se faisant plus fragile, l'homme soupira d'aise au contact des doigts graciles massant paresseusement son cuire chevelu. Dieu qu'il pouvait apprécier quand Kensi lui prodiguait pareil traitement, bien qu'il sache qu'en ce type d'occasion, elle n'avait bien souvent pas même conscience d'agir ainsi, tout simplement perdue dans ses pensées.

Tous deux abandonnés à leur somnolence bien heureuse, alors insouciant de leur lieu de repos. C'est à peine s'ils réagirent à l'entrée discrète, aussi rapide qu'efficace, de l'infirmière venue prendre les constantes de Kensi, toujours sous surveillance en raison de son choc. S'agissant de la même soignante ayant pris le cas de Deeks en main, la jeune femme se contenta d'un clin d'œil à sa patiente. Elle ne doutait pas que s'ils proposaient un lit à son compagnon, celui-ci le refuserait, quitte à s'imposer de rester sur le fauteuil peu confortable. Aussi valait-il encore mieux laisser passer pour leur propre bien.

Kensi reconnaissante qu'on ne leur en fasse pas reproche, s'assoupit de nouveau à son départ, continuant à profiter qu'ils soient au chaud et à l'abri des éléments dans cette petite chambre d'hôpital.

.

Quand finalement, la luminosité disparut de la fenêtre, tous deux se sentirent de nouveau suffisamment alertes pour reprendre vie. En d'autres circonstances, Deeks aurait alors pu se sentir gêné de sa perdition quelques heures plus tôt. Mais leur relation mûrissant, la compréhension mutuelle et l'acceptation des faiblesses de l'autre n'avaient jamais été aussi simples et naturelles. Bien que ce soit surtout une interruption plus vivace qui les détourna aussitôt de toute discussion qu'ils auraient pu débuter à cet instant. Car à peine venait-on de toquer à la porte qu'un visage apparaissait à eux, les yeux clos.

- Vous êtes décents ? questionna Julia d'une voix joyeuse.

- Oui, maman…

C'était quoi cette question ? De mémoire, sa mère ne les avait jamais surpris en position compromettante qu'elle sache. Et ça risquait d'autant moins de leur arriver qu'ils étaient tout de même dans une chambre d'hôpital… Bon… pas que cela les ait beaucoup retenus à l'époque où Deeks y avait passé de trop longues semaines, à la suite de l'affaire Johnny Torrio…

Un instant troublé par ces souvenirs fugaces, Kensi les repoussa très loin dans son esprit pour revenir au temps présent. À savoir faire face à sa mère. Et le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'est qu'elle, elle venait bien de les prendre par surprise. Habillée d'une magnifique robe rouge - plutôt courte, il fallait bien le préciser - ses cheveux habilement bouclés en partie dissimulés par un bonnet de père Noël… Elle poussait un petit chariot à roulette couvert de tout un tas de sacs, boîtes et déco.

- Comme vous avez raté le réveillon et que Kensi a pour ordre de rester ici jusqu'à demain, alors que nous sommes toujours le jour de Noël. Je viens d'obtenir l'accord des médecins pour vous apporter la fête à domicile.

Certainement l'avantage d'être dans une petite structure, à défaut d'un gros hôpital de ville. À moins que cela ne vienne surtout de la touche toute diplomatique du shérif des lieux qui avait négocié pour elle ce passe-droit.

Riant de bonne grâce à cette entrée en scène, toute en couleur, joie et gaîté, les deux jeunes participèrent aussitôt de bon cœur à cette riche idée. Alors sous les injonctions de Kensi, sa mère et Marty décorèrent la chambre de quelques guirlandes et nœuds de Noël. Suite à quoi, la maman sexy en diable quémanda une tout autre aide.

- Marty, pourrais-tu aller nous chercher de la glace ?

- Bien sûr. J'y vais de suite !

Ne traînant pas pour agir, les deux femmes l'observèrent d'un soupire d'émerveillement, bien que déjà coutumières qu'il soit toujours si serviable, sans jamais leur faire sentir que c'était pour lui une contrainte. À l'inverse de tant d'autres qui n'auraient pas raté l'occasion d'exprimer tout leur ennui à devoir ainsi se bouger. Ne perdant toutefois pas le but premier de cette éviction, Julia se posta aussitôt devant sa fille, l'un de ses sacs en main.

- Bien. À nous deux, ma chérie !

NCIS - LA

Deeks n'avait pas été très rapide pour le coup. Impossible de trouver les infirmières et par la même où se trouvait le local permettant d'obtenir de la glace. Si bien qu'il s'était résolu à descendre à la cafeteria. Vingt bonnes minutes de recherche qui n'avaient toutefois pas été vaines, revenant fier possesseur d'un seau entier de glace pilée ! De quoi permettre de garder au frais la petite bouteille de champagne français apporté par Julia d'ici au désert.

Mais alors qu'il entrait, en leur annonçant sa quête victorieuse, Deeks se figea de stupeur.

Dans la chambre nouvellement décorée, et aux principales lumières éteintes pour mieux faire ressortir les guirlandes lumineuses installées ça et là, se trouvait sa partenaire plus belle que jamais. Véritable petite sirène, démunie de ses jambes qu'elle était. Tout simplement sublime.

- Wow !

Amusée de le voir les yeux gorgés de désir à la simple vue de sa fille, Julia ne perdit pas moins de vue les joues empourprée de cette dernière.

- Maman m'a apporté de quoi me changer.

- C'est… Tu es…

- Magnifique ? l'aida un peu Julia.

- Féerique. glissa plutôt Deeks, à cette vue irréelle

En lieu et place de la blouse d'hôpital, Kensi portait dorénavant une robe de soie sauvage d'un vert profond, suffisamment longue pour couvrir ses jambes. Avec des cheveux attachés dans un chignon embrouillé laissant échapper de nombreuses mèches cascadant sur ses épaules dénudées que Deeks rêvait à cet instant de pouvoir embrasser, et un visage rehaussé d'un maquillage léger comme il l'affectionnait tant : l'homme était conquis… Bien qu'assez vite extrait de tous ses fantasmes par quelques nouvelles paroles de Julia.

- À ton tour, Marty.

Se voyant proposé une chemise en parfait accord avec la robe de Kensi, Deeks l'accepta volontiers. Ôtant tout aussitôt son sweat large porté jusqu'alors, il fut très vite interrompu dans son geste, quand le tee-shirt subit le même traitement.

- Deeks ! lui hurla une Kensi semblant contrarié

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne peux pas aller dans la salle de bain comme tout le monde ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Sérieux ?

Croisant le regard des deux femmes, l'homme chercha en toute bonne foi où était le problème. Il était torse nu la moitié de l'année sur la plage. Kensi le connaissait par cœur. Et Julia… Franchement, elle avait passé l'âge des pudibonderies excessives.

- Je te jure Ken's y'a que toi qui te planque pour te rhabiller. Toi et ta mère pouvez en voir mille fois plus en deux minutes sur une plage.

Se disant il avait déjà fini d'enfiler le vêtement, malgré son plâtre, et semblait vouloir se recoiffer en éparpillant ses cheveux de toute part.

Choquée de sa remarque devant sa mère, Kensi voulut le lui reprocher quand Julia l'en empêcha de son rire clair.

- Accorde-lui au moins de m'avoir fait ce beau cadeau de Noël, que d'avoir pu admirer son buste parfaitement dessiné.

- Ah ! Tu vois. Ça ne dérange que toi… princesse. termina-t-il d'un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

Définitivement, elle était entourée d'exhibitionnistes, entre une mère en petite robe sexy et son partenaire se dénudant sans complexe devant tout à chacun. Ne trouvant à l'instant, pas d'argument à leur contrer, c'est plus naturellement qu'elle bougonna un…

- J'ai faim !

…silencieusement si reconnaissante envers sa mère d'avoir ainsi pensé à lui permettre de se sentir jolie et présentable en leur soirée de Noël !

NCIS - LA

Après avoir partagé - ou plus exactement, pour certains, dévoré - le dîner fait maison apporté par Julia, devant un vieux film romantique à souhait passant en fond sonore sur la petite télé de la chambre. Comme le voulait la tradition, une fois la bûche au chocolat dégustée à sa juste valeur, la mère de Kensi s'impatienta de pouvoir enfin leur offrir ses cadeaux pour tous deux.

Marty, tel l'enfant qu'elle imaginait bien, déballa aussitôt le sien avec empressement.

S'agissant de son premier présent pour lui, elle avait changé mille fois d'avis sur ce qu'elle souhaitait lui destiner. Mais après bien des doutes, elle était persuadée d'avoir trouvé LA bonne idée.

Ainsi, d'une jolie montre de luxe pour homme dénuée de tout sentiment, délaissé au fin fond de sa valise. Suite à leur courte cohabitation des premiers jours passés ensemble au sein du chalet, elle s'était finalement procuré quelque chose qu'il lui apparaissait comme bien plus adapté au jeune homme. Merci à Internet qui lui avait permis de mettre son plan en action à distance.

Quand Deeks montra donc à l'assemblée ce dont il s'agissait, la réaction de Kensi fut mémorable et nullement surjouée aux yeux des deux autres.

- Sérieux, maman ? Tu lui offres ça ? Ne compte pas une seconde sur moi pour que je t'y accompagne, Deeks !

Si sa réaction des plus sincères exprima clairement ce qu'elle pensait de l'offrande. Kensi du bien admettre que le résultat était tout autre pour Deeks. Car si pour elle, l'idée même d'apprendre à cuisiner était une torture. La joie pétillant dans les yeux de son partenaire la coupa nette dans la suite de ses commentaires. Il ne pouvait véritablement trouver un abonnement pour 12 cours de cuisine pour deux, comme un cadeau attrayant ? Si ?

Heureusement, c'est sa mère qui prit le relais, pour une remontrance lui étant directement dirigée.

- Zen, ma chérie. Je sais que tu détestes cuisiner. Aussi puis-je facilement avouer que je ne pensais pas à toi quand j'ai acheté cet abonnement pour deux.

Ne voyant pas spécialement, ni l'un ni l'autre, à qui la femme pouvait alors bien penser, Deeks eut toutefois une suspicion. Mais était-il seulement possible qu'elle souhaite réellement…

- Vous voulez dire… ?

N'osant trop s'imaginer ce qui se cachait sous les paroles de Julia, celle-ci se fit plus explicite.

- Oui. Je pensais que nous pourrions en profiter ensemble.

Elle espérait surtout qu'il ne le prenne pas comme une contrainte, une obligation, de venir ainsi à elle une fois par mois une année durant, en les abonnant tous deux à cet atelier de cuisine mensuel.

Mais le sourire sincère fleurissant suite à sa confirmation et la joie enfantine et contagieuse qu'il offrit pour réponse, tout en la prenant dans ses bras pour la remercier, lui confirma plus que toutes paroles de la justesse de son choix. Ne restait plus qu'à espérer que son travail pour la police ou le NCIS ne l'obligerait pas à décommander chaque fois ces futurs moments de partage qu'elle attendait d'hors et déjà avec tant d'impatience.

L'attitude si bienveillante affichée par sa mère à l'égard de son partenaire ne manqua toujours pas de désarçonner Kensi. Bon Dieu, comment Deeks faisait-il pour plier tout le monde au creux de ses mains ? Enfin… Venant à son secours, sachant combien il serait vite gêné de cette étreinte maternelle, elle ne manqua pas (cette fois-ci) de surjouer à merveille l'interruption grossière.

- Et moi ?

Pas que sa mère ait vraiment eu besoin de lui offrir quoi que ce soit de plus, après lui avoir apporté une si belle toilette ou procuré une véritable famille à son partenaire. Mais c'était mal connaître Julia que de penser qu'elle n'avait pas un cadeau pour son enfant retrouvé.

- Voilà, pour ma fille.

À la taille du paquet rectangle, il était impossible de deviner de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir. Mais quand Kensi en déballa un écrin de velours, elle ne douta plus d'y découvrir un bijou. Restait à savoir quoi. Bracelet, collier… Ouvrant doucement la boîte noire, ce qu'elle y vit… lui fit tout bonnement monter les larmes aux yeux. Comment sa mère avait-elle pu aussi bien choisir son propre cadeau, après tant d'années loin d'elle ?

- C'est… magnifique, maman.

Si Julia fut amusée et surtout touchée de sa réaction - la très dure à cuir agent du NCIS s'affichant alors si sensible, hors de toutes ses habitudes. Deeks, lui, s'assit à ses côtés pour la réconforter d'un bras entourant ses épaules et par la même observer avec attention l'objet responsable de tant d'agitation au cœur de sa compagne. Bien qu'il sache parfaitement de quoi il était question ici.

En lieu et place d'un bijou d'une grande joaillerie se trouvait un magnifique… couteau.

- J'ai découvert récemment que ce n'était plus toi qui possédais celui offert par ton père.

Couteau aimé que Kensi avait chéri toute sa vie. Mais dont elle avait souhaité se séparer, il y a quelques mois, pour l'offrir à son partenaire comme gage de son affection. Une offrande surtout vouée à ce qu'il possède une partie d'elle-même - donnée non sans émotion, la veille du départ de Deeks pour une nouvelle opération sous couverture pour le compte de la police. [1]

- Aussi… Ai-je pensé que peut-être, tu aurais besoin d'une nouvelle lame de qualité…

- Maman…

- Tu n'es pas obligé de l'utiliser, tu sais ! Je comprendrais qu'il ne soit pas aussi bon que celui que tu dois dorénavant porter.

Le lui niant d'un signe de tête, trop émue pour parler au risque de pleurer, Kensi prit finalement l'objet en main, pour lui découvrir un tranchant exceptionnel, en plus d'un poids et une forme parfaitement adaptée à sa main.

- Non maman. tacha-t-elle de se reprendre. Il est vraiment parfait. Où as-tu bien pu le trouver ?

C'est qu'elle imaginait assez difficilement sa mère - très bourgeoise, il fallait bien le dire - entrer dans une boutique de chasse ou de surplus de l'armée d'où ne pouvait que provenir un tel « bijou » d'acier.

- J'avouerais juste, qu'une fois l'idée trouvée, j'ai été quelque peu aidé dans mon choix.

Un regard échangé entre Deeks et Julia, bien que bref, crut lui donner le complément d'information à sa question.

- C'est toi ?

- Complètement innocent, Kenselina ! réagit aussitôt son partenaire. Si tu as à redire sur le choix, tu dois t'en prendre à un associé ayant passé beaucoup plus de temps au soleil et en salle de muscu.

- Je vois… Merci, maman ! C'est vraiment un magnifique cadeau !

Étreignant sa mère avec force, Kensi ne manqua pas, tout après, de glisser respectueusement le nouvel objet de son affection sous son oreiller. Une action qui si elle surprit Julia, ne manqua pas de la faire rire, quand elle vit Deeks en sortir lui le couteau jusqu'alors présent pour le ranger dans l'un de leur sac. Lui au moins, avait-il fini par s'y faire, que sa compagne dormait toujours en possession de son arme de prédilection. [2]

L'émotion des présents passée, Kensi n'en oublia pas que l'action-surprise de sa mère ne leur avait guère permis de lui rendre la pareille.

- Avec tout ça, nous n'avons pas tes cadeaux avec nous. avoua-t-elle finalement frustrée

- Croyez-moi ! Revoir mes deux enfants sains et saufs est le plus beau des présents que vous pouviez m'obtenir, après l'épreuve que vous m'avez fait vivre.

Si Deeks baissa la tête de gêne qu'elle continue à tant insister sur son désir de le voir comme un fils à ses yeux, Kensi n'en eut que plus le sourire. Qui pouvait se targuer de l'exploit d'avoir un homme aimé et aimant sincèrement sa belle-mère ? Il s'agissait sans mal du plus beau des cadeaux que Marty pouvait lui, lui offrir cette année. Ca et qu'il lui sauve la vie peut-être… De quoi l'aider à passer le pas, pour lui offrir le présent qu'elle redoutait tant lui confier jusqu'alors. Bien qu'avec sa chance. Elle ne doutait même pas que l'homme se tenant devant elle ait bel et bien déjà possédé ce dernier la nuit même de Noël. Si ce n'était pas un signe du destin, si cela s'avérait effectivement vrai.

Gémissant à l'idée d'avoir été bête de ne pas avoir mieux géré le truc, Kensi resta silencieuse sur la question. Il serait toujours temps de faire face à la réalité quand ils seraient de nouveau seuls.

.

À suivre.

* * *

[1] Même si mon arc a débuté avant la saison 5, comme vous l'aurez compris, j'ai repris l'évocation du cadeau de Kensi pour Deeks dans mon histoire. Car depuis l'avoir vu dans la série, je me suis dit qu'il serait chouette à son retour, que sa mère lui offre à son tour un couteau - histoire de prouver qu'elle la connait suffisamment bien pour savoir que cela lui plairait plus qu'un simple bijou.

[2] Référence à ce qui se passe dans ma fic « Undercover » où en voulant aider un soldat désireux de se suicider, Deeks lui évoque entre deux confidences que sa partenaire (Kensi, donc) dort toujours avec un couteau sous son oreiller, même lorsqu'elle vient squatter son lit d'hôpital à lui.

Bon, Big indice sur ce final quant à l'idée du cadeau de Kensi pour Deeks. Mais trouverez-vous l'objet exact emballé à sa destination ? Pas si sûr ^_-

Découverte de leur cadeau respectif dans les deux derniers chapitres à venir ! Demain peut-être. Lundi certainement !

A très vite.

mimi yuy


	11. Partie 10

Hé bien voilà la dernière ligne droite de ma petite fic. Avec pour commencer le cadeau de Deeks pour Kensi. En espérant que cela plaira malgré le manque TOTAL d'innovation et originalité de ce coté_ci ^_^''

.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

* * *

**.**

**Partie 10**

_26 décembre._

De retour au chalet, tous étaient heureux de pouvoir profiter de son confort pour encore quelques jours. De quoi leur permettre de se reposer plus décemment, en dehors de la chambre d'hôpital de Kensi si peu confortable, avant de devoir entreprendre le long trajet en voiture voué à les ramener à L.A.

Bien que passant cette journée tous ensemble, Deeks et Kensi avaient pris le temps de recontacter leurs amis pour les rassurer que tout allait pour le mieux. C'est que l'appel à Hetty avait à l'évidence fait nombre de rebonds sur le lac de leur vie, aux vues du nombre de messages découvert au matin sur leur répondeur respectif. Ainsi purent-ils avoir eux-mêmes des nouvelles de leur famille du NCIS, quelques jours avant leurs retrouvailles déjà programmées pour le réveillon de la Saint Sylvestre.

Sans surprise, ils avaient ainsi appris que G. avait passé Noël chez Sam. Comme chaque année depuis que la famille Hannah avait adopté l'Oncle Callen, en qualité de parrain officiel des filles de Sam et Michèle. Éric avait lui, eu le courage émérite d'affronter la tribu Jones tout entière pour la première fois, en accompagnant Nell chez les siens. Les paris pris au départ du couple pour l'aéroport, quant à savoir s'il en reviendrait vivant restaient plus que jamais ouverts ! Quant à Hetty… Hetty vivait l'une de ses nombreuses vies, dont ils n'en connaissaient rien.

Lézardant ainsi la journée entière, entre marathons de films de Noël saupoudrés de Pop Corn et sucres candy ; et discussions philosophiques quant à savoir qui de Dean Martin, Franck Sinatra ou Sammy Davis Jr. du _Rat Pack_ étaient le meilleur interprète des chants de Noël si couramment entendus encore à ce jour dans toutes les galeries commerciales du pays. [1]

Kensi confortablement installée dans le large canapé, sa jambe plâtrée reposant sur un coussin, cherchait une nouvelle chaîne à la fin du dernier film ainsi observé, quand sa mère absente depuis quelques minutes revint toute joliment vêtue d'une robe de cocktail, son manteau sous le bras.

- J'y vais les enfants !

Se redressant vivement, sachant qu'il était trop tard pour se promener à l'obscurité venant des fenêtres, éblouis qu'ils venaient d'être à l'instant par les phares d'une voiture en approche, Kensi s'interrogea sur cette annonce.

- Tu vas où ?

- Je dine dehors. Ne m'attendez pas, je rentrerais peut-être tard.

- Quoi ? Mais où tu…

Kensi n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que sa mère avait déjà claqué la porte, non sans offrir une bise à chacun d'entre eux. Et aux phares les éblouissant de nouveau, il n'y avait aucun doute que Julia n'avait pas même pris leur voiture.

- Elle va où ?

Amusé que ce soit la fille qui surveille les sorties de la mère, Deeks sachant pertinemment de quoi il s'agissait se permit de jouer les commères.

- Le shérif est venu la chercher pour l'emmener diner puis aller danser.

- Qui ça ?

- Le responsable des secours venu à notre aide. Il est resté à ses côtés toute la nuit de Noël qu'elle a passée à s'inquiéter pour nous. Pour l'en remercier, elle l'a invité diner. Il se pourrait bien que ça aille plus loin. Aussi m'a-t-elle informé que nous ne devions pas nous inquiéter, si elle ne revenait qu'au petit matin.

- Tu déconnes, là ? Ma mère t'a évoqué l'idée d'aller à un plan cul ?

- Ok. C'était pas tout à fait tourné comme ça. Mais en gros oui.

Amusé de la situation, Deeks n'en vit lui qu'un avantage certain ! Avoir la soirée et nuit tout entière pour profiter de sa compagne à la chaleur des flammes, puis dans le confort de leur grand lit douillet au centre d'une chambre musardée dont la fenêtre leur offrait chaque nuit un ciel étoilé de toute beauté.

Mais avant cela, l'homme fut surtout heureux d'avoir enfin l'occasion rêvée d'offrir en toute intimité son cadeau à Kensi. Une boîte enfermant un présent qu'il craignait trop précoce. Une boîte qu'il n'arrivait pas même à tenir entre ses doigts sans trembler d'un mélange de peur et d'impatience à l'idée de la réaction qu'il obtiendrait d'ici peu à son ouverture. Aussi prit-il le temps de préparer sa partenaire à ce qu'elle allait découvrir.

- Pour toi.

- Merci. lui sourit-elle en se saisissant du petit paquet.

- Mais avant que tu ne l'ouvres. stoppa-t-il aussitôt Kensi. Je veux que tu sois consciente que ce n'est qu'un cadeau. Il n'y a rien qui soit associé à l'objet en lui-même.

Sachant que lorsqu'il insistait si lourdement, c'était tout le contraire, la jeune femme ouvrit avec inquiétude l'emballage dévoilant une petite boîte reconnaissable entre toutes.

Ok. C'était l'écrin d'une bague.

Bon Dieu qu'avait-il encore fait?

- Marty…

- Je… Je ne te demande rien. Aucune promesse, aucun vœu… Juste… que tu puisses l'accepter comme le simple symbole de mes sentiments pour toi. [2]

L'ouvrant avec stress, Kensi découvrit comme redouté, nulle autre qu'une magnifique bague de fiançailles formée de deux anneaux en or blanc entrelacés à l'infini et… OH MON DIEU… littéralement peuplés de diamants sur l'ensemble de cet entrelacement…

- Diamants… ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix entrecoupée.

- Infinis et éternels, comme mon amour pour toi.

- Marty…

Se surprenant d'être à ce point émue par la beauté de l'orfèvrerie offerte, Kensi ne sut quoi dire. D'un côté, c'était bien évidemment trop tôt. Et de l'autre, si en adéquation avec son propre cadeau pour lui. Comment faisait-il seulement pour être aussi en phase avec elle ?

Alors rongé par le stress, Deeks avait longuement hésité à la lui offrir. Sa crainte viscérale de l'effrayer l'avait jusqu'alors toujours convaincu de n'en rien faire. Mais l'avoir perdu - même l'espace de quelques secondes - suite à cette avalanche, lui avait surtout rappelé la cruelle finalité de la vie. S'il avait conscience qu'ils pouvaient trouver la mort à tout instant dans leur travail. Le fait est, que même en traversant une rue, ils risquaient la mort par accident. Aussi pourquoi devaient-ils se restreindre de vivre pour de faux prétextes ?

Voyant soudain l'écrin lui être rendu, le cœur de Deeks se brisa en miette.

Il aurait dû savoir que l'appréhension de Kensi à perdre sa liberté serait plus forte que tout autre sentiment ! Il aurait bien évidemment dû faire de plus petits pas de bébé avec elle… Mais à un certain point, il n'avait plus été qu'un homme avec ses propres faiblesses… et ses erreurs irréversibles.

Quand il comprit qu'elle n'ajouterait aucun mot à son geste. Il osa finalement, dans un sursaut de courage, croiser son regard, inquiet d'y lire toute sa suspicion quant à sa négation de l'importance que pouvait avoir la bague à ses yeux. Sauf que pour tout rejet, elle avait plus justement attendu de croiser ses yeux bleus de bébé pour s'exprimer.

Le devinant alors clairement dans la tourmente du fait de son silence, Kensi toussa un instant, avant de formuler sa demande.

- Peux-tu me la mettre ?

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

- Vrai de vrai ?

- Maintenant, si tu préfères la garder…

Loin de laisser échapper sa chance d'agir, c'est avec le plus grand soin et tachant de retenir tout tremblement d'émotion, que Deeks sortit le bijou de son écrin. Après quoi, il balança ce dernier sans-soin au dessus de son épaule, sous un rire bébête de Kensi, pour enfin glisser l'anneau précieux le long du doigt correspondant à celui marquant les fiançailles.

Non-dupe des raisons de cette sélection, Kensi n'en nia pas moins son plaisir. La pièce était véritablement sublime. Tout simplement magique.

- C'est… Elle est magnifique.

- Tu n'es pas en colère ?

- Non. Grand Dieu. Non !

- Ok.

Semblant rassuré, il la laissa de nouveau agir à sa guise - bien trop inquiété qu'un simple geste de sa part puisse encore la pousser à fuir, sans plus d'espoir de pouvoir la rattraper.

De son côté, Kensi cherchait comment avait-il pu choisir une telle perfection. Mais surtout, combien cela avait dû lui coûter, aux vues du nombre de diamants présents ? Elle n'aurait jamais envisagé porter un jour, un tel bijou, en dehors des infiltrations de haut vol organisées par Hetty. Alors, en posséder ! C'était totalement démesuré...

- Comment ?

Ne pouvant toutefois décemment oser lui demander de but en blanc, à l'instant même de l'offrande, comment avait-il pu se permettre une telle folie, au risque de casser violemment l'ambiance. Kensi se reprit brillamment par une question plus anodine et moins conflictuelle.

- Comment as-tu pu avoir si bon goût ?

Deeks riant de bonne grâce à la question qui le soulagea nettement, Kensi se félicita d'avoir choisi cette remarque plutôt que la toute première lui venant à l'esprit. Quand soudain, une angoisse la saisit. Avec sa mère qui les avait laissés…

- Mon Dieu ! Ne me dis pas que tu as été la chercher avec maman !

- Non. Quelle idée ! J'ai juste été requérir l'aide de la meilleure…

- Hetty ?

Quelle horreur ! Elle ne voulait pas plus que cette merveille puisse venir d'Hetty. Elle voulait que cette beauté ne soit que le fruit de son seul choix à lui…

Ce qu'il confirma très vite, à son plus grand bonheur.

- Crois-le ou pas. Mais je suis celui l'ayant choisi. Toutefois, j'avoue avoir eu un complice dans le crime, en la personne de Nell qui a joué les gardes fous. Elle n'avait pour rôle que celui de m'arrêter en cas de fausse note. Juste, histoire de t'éviter le pire.

Deeks n'avouerait pas dans l'immédiat. Au grand jamais ! Avoir en revanche joué dans le traditionnel, en demandant la veille à sa mère, sa permission pour lui offrir pareille preuve d'affection.

De son coté, Kensi acquiesçait sans mal le choix parfais de la personne l'ayant accompagné. D'autant que sachant Nell dans la confidence de son achat, elle pourrait sans mal la cuisiner sur le coût exact de la bague. Puis au besoin, trouver une solution plus saine que de laisser Deeks s'endetter sur les 40 prochaines années. Étant consciente qu'il faudrait alors, soit la rendre, soit convaincre son dépensier de partenaire de la laisser en payer la moitié Kensi n'en restait pas moins hypnotisée par la beauté du ciselé formant le double anneau, tout autant que par le brillant éternel de toutes ces pierres la couvrant si merveilleusement…

Oublieuse un temps de son entourage, le regard toujours fixé sur les reflets bleus dus à la présence toute proche du plâtre porté par Deeks, Kensi se réveilla finalement de son instant de perdition pour mieux croiser le regard alors éclairé de bonheur de son associé. Nul doute qu'il devait jubiler à la voir agir comme une vraie fille, ainsi éblouie par sa bague de princesse.

Tachant de se reprendre, Kensi sut que c'était maintenant ou jamais pour lui offrir, à son tour, son présent. Qu'allait-il seulement en penser ? Nul doute qu'en termes de dépense, le sien ne valait pas un centime. Du moins aux primes abords…

Se sachant de toute façon coincée physiquement sur le canapé, c'est bien peu confiante, qu'elle réclama un peu d'aide.

- Pourrais-tu m'apporter le cadeau qui est encore sous le sapin ?

Agissant dans l'instant, Deeks n'était pas à ce point stupide, pour ne pas deviner qu'il lui était destiné. S'agissant d'un paquet presqu'aussi petit que le sien, il se demandait très sérieusement ce qu'il pouvait enfermer.

- Au risque de devoir reprendre tes paroles. commença Kensi, mal à l'aise. Il ne s'agit pas là d'une demande pour agir dans l'immédiat. Juste la preuve que j'envisage enfin d'en parler.

Ok. Il s'agirait de lui, le jeune flic aurait pensé à une bague. Mais en l'occurrence, bien qu'ils ne se lassent jamais de dire que dans leur couple, c'était lui la fille. Il doutait fortement qu'elle ait pu avoir une telle idée. Aussi est-ce plus curieux que jamais, qu'il déballa le présent pour ouvrir une simple boîte en carton renfermant en son cœur…

Déconcerté, Deeks releva la tête.

- Tu sais ce que c'est ? ponctua sa partenaire.

- Je… crois…

- Et ?

- Tu m'en vois… confus.

.

À suivre

* * *

[1] Rhaaa « The Rat Pack » ! Un groupe formé des 5 plus grands crooners du moment dans les années 50. Toujours aussi indémodable, 60ans plus tard ^-^

[2] J'insiste ici sur le fait que Deeks ne fait pas « encore » sa demande en mariage. Certes, il feinte. Mais il ne dit pas encore les mots. Et cela aura son importance pour la suite de mes fanfics à venir ^_-

Alors, oui, j'ai conscience que ce n'est pas sympa de couper là. Mais je voulais que chacun des deux associés ait son chapitre dédié pour offrir son cadeau et ce qu'il représente pour lui. ^_- Bon, pour autant, je vous rassure, je m'attelle à finaliser la suite au plus vite pour vous la publier d'ici ce lundi soir… Du moins, si tout va bien ^-^''

mimi yuy


	12. Partie 11

Avec toutes mes excuses pour le retard de cette update dû au fait que le site était HS toute la journée d'hier (et que je suis encore rentrée à 22H de mon taffe -_-) : Voilà enfin la conclusion de l'échange de cadeaux entre nos deux associés. En espérant que cette fois-ci, l'idée de Kensi ne vous semblera pas trop… originale pour le coup lol.

.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

* * *

**.**

**Partie 11**

_- Tu sais ce que c'est ?_

_- Je… crois…_

_- Et ?_

_- Tu m'en vois… confus._

Se doutant bien qu'il faudrait lui dire les choses avec des mots, l'homme ne pouvant imaginer un tel revirement de situation de sa part, Kensi se redressa suffisamment pour être bien assise face à lui.

- Tu as donc bien compris qu'il s'agissait d'un stérilet. [1]

- Oui…

- Je l'ai fait ôter juste avant de partir ici.

Deeks était conscient que cela ne voulait rien dire. Maintenant qu'ils étaient établis dans une relation stable, elle pouvait très bien s'être mise à la pilule ou désirer qu'il utilise dorénavant des préservatifs. D'autant qu'avec la fatigue du voyage et la présence de sa mère, ils n'avaient guère vraiment eu le temps de jouer les amants depuis le début de leur séjour. Mais quoi qu'elle lui demande à l'avenir, lui n'était pas du genre compliqué. Son créneau se résumant à 4 mots « ce que femme veut », pour peu qu'elle ne lui fasse jamais la grève du sexe.

Devinant sans mal à quoi il pensait, Kensi le lui nia dans l'instant.

- Non et oui.

- Non et oui, à quoi ?

- Non je ne prends pas la pilule en remplacement. Et oui, j'ai acheté une boîte de capotes.

Ok. Cette info, il pouvait la gérer. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi le lui offrir, si ce n'était…

Se remémorant ce qu'elle lui avait dit plus tôt, il n'osa encore trop y croire. Était-ce bien un Go pour au moins commencer à discuter DU sujet ? Celui qu'à chaque fois qu'il l'évoquait, trop shooté aux antidouleurs pour se censurer [2], il se prenait des coups dans les côtes ?

- Oui.

- Tu lis dans mes pensées ?

- Oui.

- Alors, tu serais ok pour… Pour qu'on essaie ? Vraiment ?

- Pour l'envisager, tout du moins. Peut-être même, laisser à la nature l'opportunité de donner son avis.

- Et les capotes ?

- Disons que j'hésitais jusqu'à hier à te l'offrir, passer le pas... Mais après ce qui s'est passé… J'ai….

- Je sais.

N'avoir jamais été aussi près de perdre l'autre, suite à cette stupide avalanche mortelle, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas même au sein d'une mission, les avait clairement poussés à reconsidérer leur frein naturel à l'engagement.

- Quand là-haut, j'ai réalisé en me réveillant qu'on avait…

- Kensi, je…

- Marty. le stoppa-t-elle aussitôt. Pas un instant, j'ai cru que cela pourrait ne pas être toi. Simplement, quand j'ai compris que cette nuit de perdition dans tes bras n'avait pas été un fantasme, mais bien la réalité… J'ai subitement réalisé que je venais d'ôter le stérilet et qu'il est dit qu'on est bien plus féconde juste après. Et toi, tu…

- Je ne savais pas.

- Ça, crois-moi : moi, je ne le sais que trop.

Caressant sa joue, consciente qu'à garder ce genre d'information pour elle, les mini Deeks avaient peut-être déjà atteint leur but. Kensi se sentit de nouveau envahie comme la veille par une vague de panique.

- Comprends seulement que j'ai peur. Tellement peur de ne pas encore être prête. Que cela arrive trop vite.

- Tu ne seras jamais seule. Je serais là. Toujours. À chaque étape. Je…

Sachant combien son travail comptait pour elle, lui était prêt à tout sacrifier, s'il le fallait.

- Je pourrais reprendre le barreau, si tu le souhaites ! Quitter la police, quitter le NCIS pour pouvoir les élever. Sois sûre que si tes craintes concernent essentiellement ta peur de devoir quitter ton poste au NCIS, je ne t'y pousserais jamais. Jamais.

Seigneur… Songea Kensi à ces paroles. Comme il pouvait être parfois difficile de partager sa vie avec un homme si généreux et altruiste. Elle avait très vite deviné qu'il avait détesté travailler comme avocat. Ne pas être dans l'action, passer ses journées plongées dans des bouquins de droit… Cela ne correspondait pas au flic surfeur si avide d'adrénaline qu'elle connaissait. Sans compter qu'il avait certainement dû être trop souvent contraint de protéger de vrais meurtriers, ou pire pour lui, de vrais bourreaux d'enfants, en tant que commis d'office. Et pourtant, malgré l'évidence qu'il n'y serait pas heureux, il était prêt à se punir une vie durant dans un métier qu'il arborait, pour avoir la chance de construire cette famille à laquelle il aspirait tant.

- Ce ne serait pas utile. se contenta-t-elle d'indiquer.

- Mais tu…

- Je resterais au NCIS. J'ai discuté avec Hetty de cette éventualité. Je serais placée en devoir de bureau le temps de la grossesse, avant de rejoindre l'équipe par la suite, si je le souhaite toujours. Dans le cas contraire, plusieurs options resteraient encore à mon choix.

- Mais… pour la garde ?

Parce qu'avec leur ligne de métier, les horaires de bureau n'étaient que rarement respectés. Ce qui ne leur permettrait jamais d'avoir une place en crèche. Sachant ne pas avoir les moyens pour une garde d'enfants classique apte à agir 24H/24 et 7J/7… Le sujet méritait diablement d'être discuté avant qu'ils n'envisagent vraiment de prendre une telle décision. Un bébé n'était pas un chiot qu'on achetait avant de réaliser ne pas pouvoir s'en occuper… Bien que le concernant, prendre soin de Monty n'avait jamais été une contrainte d'aucune sorte.

- Deeks… Tu réalises que tu projettes déjà, avant même qu'on ait la plus petite idée que cela puisse advenir ?

- Que puis-je te dire ? J'aime être préparé ?

Il était surtout en plein fantasme, oui ! Ne pouvant toutefois nier y avoir aussi songé, Kensi abdiqua en fournissant la dernière information en ses mains, non sans un long soupire, ne serait-ce que pour la forme.

- Il se peut que j'en aie très brièvement déjà parlé avec ma mère, qui s'est alors pressée de se proposer de jouer les nounous. Ce qui nous éviterait toutes problématiques, si nous devions nous absenter en dehors des horaires classiques des gardes professionnelles.

- Ça ne la dérangerait pas ?

- Je crois sincèrement que ce qui la dérange vraiment aujourd'hui est que ce ne soit pas déjà le cas.

Avec une seconde maison pour leur enfant et une maman poule comme Julia en soutien, c'était le plan parfait. Et au sourire dévorant le visage de Deeks, il en était parfaitement conscient.

- Tu sais que t'es en train d'avouer en avoir discuté avec ta mère ? lui fit-il finalement remarquer.

- Aussi probable que toi avec ce caillou. lui rétorqua Kensi, en affichant sa bague. Non dupe qu'il n'avait pas dû pouvoir garder son désir de le lui offrir ce soir, sans en parler avec elle auparavant.

Beau joueur, Deeks le lui concéda sans mal.

- Touché.

Bon Dieu. Sachant qu'elle lui avait bien évoqué l'idée d'envisager commencer une famille avec Marty. Elle ne doutait plus des véritables raisons ayant poussé sa tendre maman à sortir du chalet pour la nuit entière.

Reprenant son sérieux, Deeks exprima finalement le besoin de comprendre ce qui l'avait fait changer d'avis. Car ce stérilet, elle l'avait ôté avant leur arrivée en ces lieux. Donc avant l'accident et cette révélation que la vie était fragile, même loin de leur travail.

- Quand a eu lieu ce changement soudain, Kens' ?

- Quand nous avons gardé les enfants de Sam. Il s'avère qu'après ça, j'ai longuement parlé avec Michelle. Et découvrir la carrière qu'elle a construit au sein de la CIA, tout en ayant eu deux merveilleuses petites filles… Carrière qu'elle poursuit toujours, tandis que Sam n'en fait pas moins qu'elle, avec nous au NCIS… Cela m'a permis de réaliser que je n'avais pas véritablement à faire de choix. Ce n'était pas l'un ou l'autre. Une famille ou mon métier. Elle m'a prouvé qu'avec la bonne organisation, le bon entourage, et surtout… le bon partenaire. Je pouvais moi aussi avoir les deux. Alors, maintenant que mes rapports avec ma propre mère n'ont jamais été aussi épanouissants et heureux… Il faut croire que l'horloge biologique a enfin sonné ?

La découvrant si adorable en avouant ainsi si difficilement qu'elle avait peut-être surtout, juste véritablement envie à son tour de porter un petit être de chair et de sang qui soit le fruit de leur union, en son ventre puis dans ses bras Marty ne retint pas plus longtemps sa joie sans borne. Aussi se jeta-t-il sans plus de mot sur la femme aimée pour la couvrir de baisers et remerciement mêlés.

- Merci. Merci. Merci…

- Stop ! On n'a pas besoin de le concevoir dès ce soir.

- Trop tard, Kensi. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Les mini Deeks sont forts et vigoureux. Nul doute qu'ils ont déjà atteint le mont Kensi.

- Oh mon Dieu. Qu'ai-je créé ?

Riant de sa débauche, elle le laissa malgré tout la dévorer de ses mille baisers, bien consciente de n'avoir jamais vu pareil sourire éclairer le visage de son partenaire et compagnon. Mais très vite, Kensi le vit étrangement redevenir dangereusement sérieux. De quoi accélérer un peu plus encore, les battements de son cœur.

- Marty ?

- Juste une question. Puis-je revenir sur mes paroles ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- La bague… Il se peut que j'ai - à défaut de mentir - un tant soit peu arrangé la réalité et qu'elle ait un peu plus de sens que…

- Tais-toi.

- Mais Kens'… pleurnicha-t-il, tout aussitôt de frustration à être interrompu.

- Je ne veux pas l'entendre… Aucun mot… Silence, à présent… On… se… tait….

Offrant un baiser toujours plus intime et profond à chacune de ses requêtes, Kensi tomba à son tour progressivement dans le silence, avide de clore cet instant par la plus pure des communions. Après tout. Si tous deux étaient parvenus à une telle synchro dans leur souhait de s'engager un peu plus l'un à l'autre. Pourquoi Deeks devrait-il attendre plus longtemps pour obtenir l'intégralité de son présent ? D'autant que la nature n'allait peut-être pas fonctionner avant des mois, pour ne pas dire année.

Oui… Enfin, avec sa chance… Elle pouvait toujours rêver.

Happée par l'énergie contagieuse de son compagnon, Kensi se laissa repoussée au fin fond du canapé, ses cheveux éparpillés tout autour d'elle, alors littéralement dévorée vivante par des lèvres affamées qui la firent doucement plonger vers un plaisir dont elle ne se lassait jamais.

- Marty… gémit-elle à ses caresses.

Glissant ses mains sur la nuque de son compagnon, elle le guida vers ce point au creux de son cou, où il laissait si souvent sa marque. Plus que jamais, elle voulait lui appartenir et que cela se sache.

.

Alors qu'il la prenait finalement avec une langueur insoutenable, créant en elle de si puissantes vagues de plaisirs, Kensi réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais conjugué tant d'émotion physique et mentale. Pas même une fois, avec cette ombre du passé ayant un jour répondu au prénom de jack…

Deeks lui murmurant sans fin combien il l'aimait, tandis qu'ils se laissaient happer par leur orgasme conjoint, Kensi le lui chuchota tout autant au creux de l'oreille.

Avec sa manière toujours si personnelle, mais au combien efficace, de la faire fondre d'un plaisir séculaire, elle flamboyait tout bonnement au plus profond de son être. Un éclatement de bonheur explosant en son ventre, la poussant à chercher ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire en ce monde, pour mériter cette relation auprès du seul homme à même de combler son cœur, d'assouvir son corps ou d'enflammer son âme, comme nul autre avant lui !

Alors qu'ils retrouvaient doucement leur esprit, suite à cette union d'une puissance rare, Deeks allait se retirer et s'écarter, quand Kensi l'incita à rester en place.

- Non… ne bouge pas… pria-t-elle, loin de toutes ses habitudes.

- Hé, princesse... Si je reste, je vais t'écraser. Je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps sur mes avant-bras, avec le plâtre.

- Je t'en prie. Je veux te sentir toujours en moi, contre moi…

Désireux de lui faire plaisir, Deeks se laissa donc doucement reposer sur elle, tout en tachant d'y peser le moins possible. Leurs corps ainsi empêtrés l'un en l'autre, il apprécia surtout que Kensi les couvre aussitôt du grand plaid abandonné sur le dossier du canapé. Alors tous deux blottis dans ce cocon de chaleur, face au feu crépitant de la cheminée, lui s'assoupit tout doucement, laissant à sa compagne la solitude de ses pensées.

Kensi, le sentant bien s'abandonner au sommeil, au poids s'intensifiant contre elle, son cerveau fonctionna comme jamais, au constat qu'elle ne reprendrait certainement plus sa place au sein du NCIS avant une très longue année. Parce qu'après trois mois d'inactivité forcée sur le terrain, en raison d'une jambe cassée l'empêchant de courir après qui que ce soit. Potentiellement suivis des six derniers mois d'une grossesse qu'elle pressentait déjà débutée. Si l'on y ajoutait les trois mois couramment pris par les nouvelles mères, à la suite de leur accouchement... Oui, cela ferait une année à venir en tout point différente de celle qui se terminait là. Mais très sincèrement, Kensi devait admettre qu'elle pensait réellement que c'était enfin le bon moment.

Amusée de sentir Deeks soupirer d'aise dans ses bras, si ignorant de toutes ses réflexions, Kensi n'en renouvela que plus ses caresses. L'homme avait tellement souffert cette dernière année. Sous les mains de Johnny Torrio, d'abord. Puis sous celles de médecins et kinés intransigeants, dans le but de retrouver l'usage de tout son corps en l'état d'avant les sévices supportés…[3]

.

La nuit progressant, c'est clairement sous la contrainte que Kensi réveilla finalement son partenaire pour l'inciter à se lever. Il était bien trop inenvisageable qu'ils se fassent surprendre par sa mère en une telle position, nus sous un plaid au beau milieu du salon.

Aussi Deeks, à moitié réveillé, s'était-il relevé à la recherche de son caleçon abandonné au sol, tandis qu'elle renfilait tee-shirt et petite culotte. Alors seulement, il la porta avec aisance et non moins de délicatesse jusqu'à leur lit [4] où il lui laissa soin de se glisser seule sous les couvertures.

Car si Kensi avait quelques exigences quant à ne pas s'afficher en certaines situations compromettantes, lui ne possédait pas moins d'habitudes trop viscérales pour être niées si simplement. Ce qui expliquait qu'il l'ait brièvement abandonnée pour un brin de ménage dans le salon. Le temps pour lui de ranger la nourriture y traînant encore, ou de récupérer le reste de leurs vêtements, même si en mode zombie. Il fallait s'y faire, elle vivait avec un homme parfois suffisamment maniaque pour que cela apparaisse comme de légers TOC.

Heureusement, très vite l'avait-il rejointe, se couchant aussitôt sur le ventre, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller à elle, enlacés qu'ils étaient dès lors. Son corps reposant à moitié sur elle, en cette attitude inconsciente qu'il avait de toujours vouloir l'envelopper de ses bras protecteurs. Alors, de nouveau elle le sentit sombrer dans un sommeil abyssal, la laissant encore seule à observer rêveuse les étoiles dans le ciel de par la lucarne présente dans leur chambre…

.

À suivre

* * *

[1] Hé oui ! Tout ce mystère pour ce petit objet de contraception. Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas lu, « ma » Kensi indique à Deeks qu'elle en porte un, après qu'ils aient fait l'amour pour la première fois dans ma fic « Undercover ». Je trouvais donc que ça changeait du sempiternel « Test de grossesse » offert à Deeks en toute occasion, que ce soit son anniv, Noël, la Saint-Valentin, etc… (même si, nombre de fics restent adorables avec cette scène)

[2] Encore une référence à « Undercover » où chaque fois que Deeks y prend des antidouleurs, il fantasme de faire plein de bébés à Kensi

[3] Toujours une référence à ma fic « Undercover ».

[4] Quand on voit tout ce que le lieutenant McGarrett fait avec son avant-bras dans le plâtre dans la série Hawai 5.0 (ou Sam Winchester dans la série Supernatural) : porter Kensi, c'est du gâteau pour Deeks !

Voilà ! Tout ça pour ça ^_^'''

Si j'ai tant voulu que Kensi lui offre ce présent tout… particulier. (Je crois que c'est une première, dans une fic publiée sur pour ce fandom lol) C'est essentiellement en réponse à ces centaines et centaines de fanfics anglaises que j'ai pu lire où à 90%, les deux tourtereaux deviennent parents par accident. Perso (sentiment purement personnel qui ne juge en aucun cas la vision des autres sur ce sujet ! ^_-), je n'envisage pas une seconde que ce soit logique ou crédible au vu de leur travail ! Clairement, comment serait-il seulement possible d'envisager le personnage de l'agent Kensi Blye des forces spéciales du NCIS ne prenant pas soin de sa contraception O_O ? Ce n'est pas une gratte-papier au rythme de travail régulier ! Elle sait que son statut peut l'amener à tout instant à aller sur le terrain à l'autre bout du monde et pour une durée indéterminée. Il paraît donc plus évident qu'une femme célibataire ayant ce type de profession et aucun désir de maternité, dans la vraie vie, serait tout de même consciente de tout ce qui peut lui advenir et donc ferait en sorte d'être protégée le plus possible de toute grossesse non désirée en choisissant un mode de contraception durable, mais surtout à sa seule mainmise ! (Bref, qu'elle ne se limite pas aux seuls préservatifs, ne serait-ce que si le rapport subit s'avérait non souhaité, mais imposée par le viol, et donc non protégé) Aussi, ai-je tant de mal à ne pas considérer toutes ces fics où Kensi annonce « une paternité surprise » à Deeks (ou Sam, comme c'est le cas dans une fic actuellement en cours de publication o_o) comme des histoires totalement OOC voir AU. (Ce qui ne m'empêche, ni d'en lire, ni d'en apprécier, précisons le bien ^_- !)

Bref, j'aimais donc l'idée que pour une fois, la grossesse ait été voulue et surtout réfléchie et discutée, comme pour la majorité des couples. Et pas le résultat d'une nuit d'errance, tels deux ados sans éducation sexuelle qui découvrent « comment on fait les bébés » après leur première coucherie… Alors qu'on parle ici, de deux trentenaire à la jeunesse cassée, ayant de surcroît un blocage quant à l'engagement (et donc les plus à-même d'être hyper vigilants sur ce point)

Pour autant, j'avoue avoir quand même glissé la nuit passée en montagne AVANT cette discussion. Certes, pour les pousser à enfin avancer leurs pions. Mais aussi pour garder un peu de cette magie pour eux, de toujours se demander si leur bébé à venir aura été conçu en cet instant où tous deux célébraient justement la vie (ou plus exactement leur survie) ; ou deux nuits plus tard, au sein d'une nuit romantique à souhait, quand ils se seront offert leur cadeau respectif. ^.^

En espérant que tout cela vous aura quand même plu, je vous dis une dernière fois : à très vite, pour le petit épilogue concluant cette fanfic de Noël ^-^

mimi yuy


	13. Epilogue

Pour cette dernière update sur « Merry Christmas » (Attention, il y en a eu une précédente hier soir, mais avec le site : soit les MP soit la remontée de l'histoire n'ont pas eu lieu u_u), je tenais à remercier tout sincèrement ceux et celles m'ayant si gentiment laissé un retour tout au long de ces deux dernières semaines !

Sinon, je vous alerte de suite d'un risque de surdose de bienveillance et de guimauve sucrée dans ce final lol. En espérant donc que cette ultime update consacrée au rapport partagé entre Kensi et sa mère vous plaira tout autant, que celui précédemment proposé entre Deeks et Julia : Sans plus attendre, la toute fin de cette petite fic hivernale ^-^

.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

* * *

**.**

**Épilogue**

La matinée avançant, Julia se permit de taper tout doucement à la porte de la chambre restée close depuis son retour au chalet. L'accord murmuré par la voix silencieuse de sa fille l'incita à entrer sans crainte. Ce qu'elle fit donc sans hésiter pour assister à un spectacle qu'elle jugea tout bonnement adorable.

Si Marty dormait toujours profondément - décemment couvert d'une couette duveteuse, elle ne voyait de lui qu'une touffe de cheveux blonds bouclés que Kensi semblait prendre plaisir à malmener - sa fille paraissait, elle, on ne peut plus éveillée.

- Comment ça va ? murmura-t-elle pour ne pas le réveiller.

- Bien, maman.

- Et Marty ?

- Je pense qu'il est juste épuisé.

- Il a tant fait ces derniers jours, que cela n'est guère surprenant.

S'asseyant sur le bord du lit, muni des béquilles de sa fille a priori oubliées dans le salon la veille au soir, Julia se retint non sans mal de demander à voir les mains de Kensi pour y découvrir - ou non - un certain bijou dont elle avait appris l'existence depuis peu. Aussi tenta-t-elle d'agir avec plus de discrétion. Car pour peu que Marty n'ait finalement pas trouvé le courage ou bon moment pour lui offrir sa bague, elle s'en voudrait à jamais de casser la surprise à venir. Raison pour laquelle, elle proposa plus simplement à sa fille un peu d'aide pour qu'elle retrouver la liberté, en absence des bras forts de son partenaire.

- J'ai pensé que sans tes béquilles, tu pourrais avoir besoin d'aide pour te lever.

Acquiesçant l'information, Kensi remercia sa mère pour enfin quitter la chambre, vu qu'elle n'avait pas eu pour cœur jusqu'alors de réveiller Deeks semblant si mort au monde depuis son réveil.

.

La jeune femme finalement assise sur une chaise de la cuisine, après s'être absentée un instant dans la salle de bain, Julia ne retint plus son couinement de joie et d'émerveillement conjugués à la vue de sa main gauche. Il était tout bonnement impossible de ne pas y apercevoir l'éclat des diamants nouvellement portés.

- Est-ce… son présent de Noël ?

Gênée d'avoir littéralement oublié qu'elle portait la bague offerte par Deeks, tant sa place lui semblait déjà toute naturelle sur son annulaire, Kensi se sentit flashée d'un coup de chaleur.

- Hum.

- A-t-il associé à l'objet une question ?

- Non. Je ne le lui en ai pas laissé l'occasion.

Comprenant qu'il soit encore trop tôt pour franchir ce dernier pas pour eux, Julia n'en fit aucune remarque. Préférant de loin se concentrer sur l'objet précieux si merveilleusement porté par sa fille.

- Mon Dieu ! Elle est si belle !

Ne pouvant qu'acquiescer, c'est finalement loin de son habitude de femme dure au visage froid, qu'elle laissa à son tour échapper un sourire véritable, ses yeux pétillant littéralement de bonheur.

- Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait été acheter quelque chose d'aussi précieux. C'est de la pure folie.

- Allons. Marty semble être un homme qui a la tête sur les épaules. S'il l'a sélectionné pour toi, c'est qu'il doit pouvoir se le permettre.

- Crois-moi, maman. Je sais qu'il ne peut pas… Une vie entière de son salaire de flic de L.A. n'y suffirait sûrement pas.

- Peut-être est-ce un bijou de famille ?

- Il a dit l'avoir acheté, il y a quelque temps.

- Alors peut-être est-il plus aisé que tu ne le croyais. Comme il pourrait avoir eu quelques économies ou biens de valeurs dont il s'est séparé pour se la procurer.

- Quand bien même, je ne pourrais jamais accepter qu'il dépense autant pour… elle. indiqua-t-elle sans jamais quitter la bague des yeux.

Kensi y tenait pourtant déjà tant, torturée en son cœur en sachant ne pas pouvoir décemment concevoir porter quelque chose de si inabordable.

S'abaissant pour lui faire face, Julia se saisit doucement de ses mains.

- Je t'en prie Kensi. Ne lui fais pas l'affront de parler du prix de cette bague avec lui. Bien sûr, je ne le connais pas aussi bien que toi. Mais je ne doute pas qu'il serait blessé que tu puisses t'immiscer dans ses finances de la sorte. Aussi proche soyez-vous et aussi ouvert puisse-t-il être quant au rôle d'un homme dans le couple, j'ai le pressentiment que tu ne dois surtout pas franchir cette frontière

- Je sais… Là est bien mon tiraillement.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Oui.

- Tu lui fais confiances ?

- Avec ma vie.

- Alors, pourquoi ne pas lui faire confiance, pour cela aussi ?

Ne pouvant nier ces paroles pleines de sagesse, Kensi décida surtout de repousser cette problématique à leur retour à L.A., quand elle aurait mis la main sur Nell pour en savoir plus sur les détails de son achat.

Ignorant tout de ses pensées, Julia essaya plutôt de s'informer du devenir de l'autre cadeau encore présent au pied du sapin à son départ.

- Et te concernant ? As-tu fait le grand saut ?

- Hummmmm

Gémissant dans ses mains, de nouveau gênée de la tournure de la discussion, Kensi n'eut toutefois d'autre choix que de lui dévoiler la finalité de leur échange de présents. Après tout, elle avait été la première à aborder ce sujet avec sa mère, il y avait déjà quelques semaines de cela.

- Je lui en ai parlé.

- Eeeeet ?

Baragouinant une réponse, Julia ne tenta même pas d'essayer de l'entendre, bien trop heureuse de la taquiner sur ce sujet-ci !

- Tu disais ? Je n'ai pas bien compris.

- Il a aussitôt voulu un bébé du signe de la Balance. [1]

Clairement amusée par ce que cela signifiait, Julia se releva sous un rire pour aller choisir une capsule de café décaféiné pour sa fille. Au futur plus grand malheur de cette dernière, elle n'allait pas manquer de la pousser à prendre dorénavant de bonnes habitudes pour sa santé, histoire d'augmenter toutes ses chances d'agrandir leur petite famille !

- Si l'on m'aurait dit un jour que tu serais d'accord avec seulement l'idée que cela puisse t'arriver… osa-t-elle ajouter, alors qu'elle démarrait la cafetière Nesspresso installée dans leur location.

Mais au silence suivant sa remarque, Julia craint d'en avoir déjà trop dit. Aussi ne manqua-t-elle pas de revenir aux pieds de sa fille, dans l'espoir de réparer ses derniers mots.

- Ça va ?

- Je ne sais pas. Au risque de choquer, ce n'est pas tant que je désire devenir mère. Mais Marty souhaite tellement fonder une famille. Et moi…

- Kensi… Tu sais bien que si tu n'es pas encore prête, que tu ne veux pas encore avoir d'enfant, il ne t'en tiendrait jamais rigueur ? Tu ne dois surtout pas te pousser à faire quoi que ce soit que tu ne souhaites pas !

- Tu ne comprends pas.

- Alors, explique-moi. Je t'en prie.

- C'est…

Prenant une profonde respiration, Kensi tenta de trouver ses mots. C'était si difficile de s'ouvrir ainsi, après tant d'années à s'être enfermée dans une bulle.

- Loin de vouloir lui faire seulement plaisir. Je ne sais comment l'exprimer… Je rêve tant de porter en moi ne serait-ce qu'une infime part de lui-même. Je l'aime tellement, maman. Et ça fait tellement mal, parfois… que je veux tout ce qu'il peut m'offrir. N'est-ce pas égoïste ?

Finalement touchée par l'émotion empoignant soudainement sa fille, c'est nostalgique de ses propres sentiments si similaires, trois décennies plus tôt, qu'elle tenta de la rassurer.

- Ma chérie… Je ne pensais pas différemment, quand je me suis jugée prête pour t'accueillir. J'aimais tant ton père. Malgré ce qui est arrivé par la suite, jamais je ne retrouverais un homme comme lui, ni ne partagerais avec quiconque ce bonheur infini que j'ai pu avoir à te porter et t'aimer. Aussi, j'espère que Marty et toi connaîtrez très bientôt ce bonheur et bien plus encore.

Comprenant, même si trop tard, combien sa mère avait dû souffrir à son départ quinze ans plus tôt, Kensi choisit d'ignorer le passé au profit de leur futur. Aussi n'eut-elle enfin plus aucune hésitation à initier d'elle-même une étreinte aussi inattendue pour Julia qu'elle fut intime et sincère entre elles deux.

.

C'est peu après cet instant rare de complicité mère-fille que Deeks, finalement réveillé par la découverte d'un vide à ses côtés, les rejoint le pas traînant et encore à moitié endormi. Les yeux toujours embués de sommeil, les cheveux plus que jamais en pagaille, c'est toujours à peine habillé de son caleçon long de surfeur qu'il s'assit par réflexe à la table de la cuisine, espérant y trouver un peu de café salvateur. Relevant surtout la tête au silence des lieux, pour croiser le regard des deux femmes. Les découvrir l'observer avec la plus grande attention l'inquiéta subitement.

- Quoi ?

Pour toute réponse, l'homme ne sut jamais pourquoi il reçut un torchon jeté par Kensi à son visage, tandis que Julia riait de bon cœur… [2]

.

FIN

* * *

[1] Je trouve la manière plus subtile de faire dire par Kensi, que Deeks veut un bébé du signe de la Balance (pour une naissance fin septembre, soit 9 mois après Noël, quoi) Que lui faire annoncer de but en blanc à sa mère qu'ils ont - aussitôt leurs cadeaux partagés - copulé comme des lapins sur le canapé du salon lol… ^_^x

[2] Kensi lui en veut juste de ne pas s'être plus habillé ! (En référence à sa remarque, faite trois chapitres plus tôt à l'hôpital) Deeks oubliant donc « encore » qu'ils ne sont pas juste tous les deux, mais toujours en présence de sa mère !

Hé bien, voilà. Sur cet épilogue, je vous dis à bientôt pour la publication prochaine de deux nouvelles fanfics prenant place dans cet Arc Densi.

Une one shot mettant en avant la complicité partagée entre Deeks et Nell dans le cadre de l'achat de la bague de fiançailles (Toute une aventure pour ces deux-là lol)

Puis une nouvelle fic à chapitre (dans la veine d' « Undercover »), dont l'update courra sûrement sur 6 mois courant 2014 et qui débutera au 5ème mois de grossesse de Kensi, parallèlement à une nouvelle affaire impliquant le lieutenant Deeks… et finalement l'équipe entière du NCIS.

En espérant que vous aurez autant apprécié cette petite fanfic de fin d'année que j'ai eue de plaisir à l'écrire. A très bientôt pour ces nouvelles aventures ^_-

mimi yuy


End file.
